Alcohol Doesn't Mix With Heartbreak
by BewitchingDesire
Summary: Hermione gets drunk due to Ron's treatment of her, and she gets thrown out of the bar, and into the streets of London, unable to defend herself because of her intoxication. Who can save her from a dangerous situation? A story of unlikely circumstances, and even more unlikely relationships. Rated M for mature content, and eventual later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**This story came to me a few nights ago, and it quickly turned into a 30 page long story, with no signs of ending. Subsequently, I decided to post it. I hope you all enjoy this first chapter, and if you feel like dropping a review down my way to tell me if you'd like to see more, I would appreciate it! WARNING: Mature, non-explicit content in this chapter, be warned. **

* * *

"A shot of whiskey, if you please," Hermione Granger said to the barman as she took a seat in the pub. She vaguely noted that the pub was almost empty, save for a table of ragged looking construction workers, and a hooded man sitting alone at a table across the room. She grabbed a napkin and started to twist it between her fingers, staring angrily at the woodwork of the table. She had apparated to a street she didn't know after finding her boyfriend, Ron Weasley, in their bed with another woman. She scowled, remembering how she stumbled across that particularly unpleasant scene earlier that morning.

Coming home from her work at Windson's Apothecary, she had entered the house expecting to climb into bed with Ron, but as she had walked in she heard the sounds of harsh moaning and grunting coming from her bedroom. As she hurried towards the bedroom, she had wondered about what could be making that sound. Opening the door, she stood facing a very surprised Ron and a big chested blonde, who had squealed and hid under the sheets. Ron's mouth hung open, as he gaped at Hermione and stuttered. Hermione had looked on unable to say anything as she felt the rage boil up. She didn't speak a word, she knew that if she had opened her mouth she would have hexed Ron's bollocks off. Grabbing a suitcase, she had wordlessly thrown a few clothes in a left, apparating to the first place that came to mind.

So, here she was, sitting in a grubby looking pub, Merlin only knew what part of London she was in. She knew it wasn't a wizarding pub, but that was about it. Startled, she looked up as the barman shoved the drink she had ordered down her way. Picking it up, she nodded to the dirty looking man and downed it in one go. Indicating she wanted another, she pushed the glass back towards him.

Returning to her thoughts, Hermione fumed inwardly, the shot of whiskey giving fuel to her anger. How dare that prick cheat on her, after all they had been through. She deserved more than that, and all though her and Ron never connected on a level Hermione would have wanted, she had thought their relationship was worth more than that. He had been her first in everything, first kiss, the one she had eventually given her virginity to. The thought of sleeping with another man hadn't even crossed Hermione's mind, and she couldn't stop the tear that slid down her face at the betrayal she felt. If Ron had wanted to go fuck some whore, he should have ended their relationship. Hermione could deal with Ron not wanting to be with her anymore, but this blatant betrayal left her feeling impossibly angry and heartbroken. The same question had been running through her head as soon as she had stormed out of their apartment. How long had this been going on? Those extra days spent touring with his Quidditch team, were they really required of him, or were they just extra time that he could spend with his mistress? Or mistresses, Hermione thought angrily to herself. Who knew how many whores the man had slept with, or how many he had brought home.

She should have hexed his balls off, and given the stupid, giggly woman in her bed the worst case of warts she had ever seen, and Hermione felt a quick flash of regret at the fact that she didn't retaliate in anyway, just grabbed her things and ran. It was too late now, but Hermione entertained herself for a few minutes with fantasies of Ronald screaming and clutching his crotch in pain, and the blonde girl trying to cover up the warts that sprouted all over her body without abandon. Giggling silently to herself, Hermione shot back another glass of whiskey, and nodded to the barman to keep pouring.

Hermione heaved a sigh, relaxing as she felt the whiskey start to hum in the back of her head. She was never good with alcohol. She didn't care, though, and quickly downed another shot, and another. She wanted to erase the memory of what she had witnessed earlier that evening. Short of obliviating herself, alcohol was the only thing she could access quickly. She could have brewed a potion to erase recent memories, of course, but that would have taken too long. Hermione laughed harshly at that thought. She was hailed as the most brilliant potions mistress of her age, and here she was, sitting in a muggle pub and drinking cheap whiskey because she didn't want to take the time to brew a simple potion.

Oh, the irony, she thought wryly, as she gulped down another shot. She looked around hazily, the whiskey was starting to cloud her vision. She should probably go before she poisoned herself, she reasoned vaguely.

"Oi, are yeh goin' ter pay fer tha'?" The barman asked her roughly, grabbing on to her arm when she had stood up to leave.

Hermione looked up at the man, and blinked blearily. Fumbled in her pockets, she took out a galleon and slammed it on the table. "There's your payment," she slurred and turned to go, but was stopped by the barmans hold on her arm. He hadn't let go, and he yanked her back to the counter.

"Where d'yeh think yer goin'?" he said angrily as he picked the galleon up. "What in the ruddy hell is this shit?" he asked as he waved the galleon in front of her face.

Hermione didn't say anything, and the barman cursed again and dragged her out of the pub, shoving her outside and slamming the door shut. Falling on her knees, she got up, and brushed herself off, ignoring the pain from her kneecaps; she was too belligerent to care, and she stumbled down the grungy streets, not knowing or caring where she was headed.

Hermione wandered the darkening streets, not paying attention to where she was, and turned down an alley, wondering vaguely why the streetlights were gone.

"What 'ave we 'ere?" a raspy voice said.

Hermione looking around slowly, her whiskey-addled mind trying to approximate where the sound had come from.

"Oohh, a pretty little lady!" a deeper voice added eagerly, and Hermione heard the sounds of heavy footsteps approaching her.

She stumbled, and leaned against a wall to support herself. "Who – who's there?" she asked weakly, looking around in the darkness for the people that the voices belonged to.

"Oh, never you mind," the raspy voice said lecherously. "Me and my friend 'ere will take good care of yeh."

The deeper voice laughed, and they sounded closer then they were a few seconds ago.

Hermione slid down the wall, unable to support herself any longer. Gripping the rough surface of the brick wall, she frantically whipped her head around, still trying to locate the owners of the voices.

A pair of rough hands grabbed her shoulders, and pulled her up viciously. "Now now dearie, we're goin' ter be needed yeh on yer feet," the deep voice said.

Hermione looked around wildly, trying to see through the darkness for whomever the voices belonged to. "Stay away from me," she said wildly, as she weakly resisted the hands.

They pushed her against the wall, and she could feel the hot breath that reeked of something foul on her neck. "No, please, stay away," she said frantically, her alcohol clouded brain trying to make sense of what was happening. Scrambling for her wand, she held it shakily out front of her, not even sure if she could cast a spell.

The man with the raspy voice merely laughed at her thrusting the wand out in front of her, and easily pried it from her hands. Throwing the stick aside, he pressed himself against her, his erection prodding her tummy. Hermione weakly tried to hit him as he grabbed her shirt, and yanked down, tearing the light knitting. "Please, don't do this," she sobbed, pushing against the mans chest with little strength. The man laughed again, his breath hot and sticky near her mouth. Hermione knew she had to get the man off her, and screamed in an attempt to scare him. The raspy voiced man slapped his hand over her mouth in response, and Hermione saw stars as her head whipped back against the brick wall of the alley.

The man thrust his thigh between her legs, and his friend laughed as he grabbed Hermione's chest, tearing the fabric even more. Hermione began to cry weakly, unable to defend herself due to her intoxication. She struggled some more, trying to heave the man off her, but she was no match for the brawny man, as he viciously ripped the buttons on her jeans, yanking them off her hip. He slammed her against the wall again, and she screamed once more, nearly blacking out from the pain. Colorful blots appeared in her sight, and she felt the raspy, unshaven cheek of the man who held her brush against her neck, and she pulled away, the faint feeling of disgust rising in her belly.

"C'mon, pretty lady, don't yeh want to see what ah've got for you?" The raspy voice said menacingly, thrusting her back against the wall as he shoved his hand through the band of Hermione's knickers, and yanked them down past her hip, and he gripped the fleshy part of her hip, squeezing so hard that Hermione cried out from pain, and renewed her desperate pleading.

Suddenly there was a flash of red light, and the hands that were squeezing her shoulders were gone.

"Oi! Tom, Tom! What've yeh done ter him?" the raspy voice said frantically.

Another flash of light, and the sound of a body crumpling to the floor.

Hermione peered into the darking, trying to catch a glimpse of whomever was making the lights. Unable to spy anything in the thick darkness, she slid down the wall again as her vision flickered. Her head rolled to the side, and she saw a floating, dull white light coming closer to her. She smiled stupidly, and turned to the side and promptly threw up, retching against the wall, her sides heaving as she emptied her stomach, her insides rolling unpleasantly. Someone stooped and held her copious amounts of bushy hair back as she retched, and Hermione registered the fact vaguely, too preoccupied with how her vision was wavering, and how her stomach kept flipping. Still temulant, she didn't protest when a pair of strong arms lifted her up. Hermione caught the vague scent of sandalwood, and an unknown spice, and passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's another chapter, thanks to those who alerted and reviewed. Now, because I reaaaally would love to know what you all are thinking, I won't post the third chapter until I get over 10 reviews, so pretty please with sugar on top, take a few minutes and leave me a couple words saying what you think? Thank you!**

* * *

Hermione awoke slowly, the sunlight caused a brilliant flash of pain behind her eyelids, and she buried her head into the pillow. She lifted her head inch by inch as she slowly became accustomed to the glaring light. She sat up, and instantly flopped back down as her vision swam and a roaring pounding began behind her eyes_. _Eyes closed, she tried to remember what had happened the previous night. The dingy pub she remembered vaguely, but how she had arrived there was still fuzzy. Everything after that was a swirling blur, and whenever she tried to think of what had happened, the memory faded away as if it never was.

Groaning, she tried to sit up again, face screwed up in pain. She propped her knees up, and started to rub small circles over her temples. Merlin, what did she drink?

"Whiskey is not known for its pleasant aftereffects," a deep baritone voice said dryly.

Startled, she whipped around to look for the owner of the obviously male voice, and instantly regretted it. She shut her eyes, and waiting for the vicious pounding to abate.

"When the ability to move returns to you, you may find a small flask on the nightstand containing a headache potion," the man said curtly.

Hermione nodded, and she heard the sounds of the door shutting Who was he? She pondered it a moment. The voice was vaguely familiar, but she couldn't pinpoint where or when she had heard it. She groped across the bed blindly, feeling for the flask the man had mention. Her hand brushed the corner of a hard wooden surface, and she quickly found the aforementioned flask. Uncorking it, she sniffed. It smelled like a freshly brewed hangover potion, and she couldn't detect any traces of poison, so she quickly gulped it down.

Hermione sighed in relief, and opened her eyes as the pounding slowly ebbed away. Looking around, she observed her surroundings. She was in a small room with dark blue walls, and two very large windows. She was on a large queen sized bed, and there was the dark walnut nightstand on the side. The only other furnishings in the room were a small dresser, and a straight backed wooden chair.

Sitting up, she slid her legs out from under the duvet and over the side of the bed. Gingerly she placed her feet on the floor, and tested to make sure her legs could bear her weight. Finding they could, she stood up and looked down. She was still wearing the dark blue muggle jeans from last night, and the red jumper. Her clothes had the rumpled, slept-in look, and she frowned. One of her pet peeves was wrinkled clothes, and finding her wand on the nightstand, she quickly cast a smoothing charm on her jumper.

She opened the door, and peered out into the hallway. Cautiously she closed the door. Turning back around, she nearly ran head first into in a body. Looking up, she gasped.

"You can walk, I see," Severus Snape observed.

"I – you, where? _Professor_?" Hermione stuttered incredulously as she tried to register the information her eyes were giving her. "

"I am no longer your professor," he said wryly as he looked down at a gaping Hermione. "Close your mouth, you look like a fish," he snapped. He turned around sharply, and walked down the corridor.

Hermione stared helplessly after him. _Severus Snape_? It had been two years since his trial, and since Hermione had testified for him. He had disappeared after the verdict, and wasn't heard from again. There were rumours, and many people had tried to find him or say that they had seen him, but they had all been proven to be false. No one had seen him in two years.

She followed him warily, and was surprised to find the building they were in was much larger than she originally thought. She caught a glimpse of black robes whipping around the corner, and she followed them. She entered the room to see Snape sitting down at a long table, and the smell of bacon frying wafted through the open door on the other side of the room.

"Miss Granger, feel free to stop staring and take a seat," he said as he raised an eyebrow.

Hermione nodded mindlessly, and took the proffered seat. She stared at her old Potions professor. He hadn't aged since she last saw him. His black hair was slightly longer, but he still had the same prominent nose, deep black eyes, and sallow skin. She glanced down as a house-elf placed a plate in front of her, and frowned slightly. He had a house-elf.

She looked up at the dour man in front of her again. "Er," she cleared her throat.

"You are going to have to be more verbose than that, Miss Granger," he said evenly, not taking his eyes of the newspaper he held in his hands.

Hermione scowled but didn't respond, focusing instead on the steaming plate of food in front of her. Scrambled eggs, sausages, and bacon, and just as she though of it, the house-elf placed a small bottle of HP sauce in front of her. She drenched the food on her plate in the sauce, and took a bite. Finding she was ravenous, she quickly cleaned the plate off.

Finished, she watched Snape eat. Entranced by the small bites he took, and the way his fingers wrapped around the fork handle. She couldn't take her eyes off it for some reason.

"Miss Granger, are you enjoying yourself?" the ex-potions professor asked drolly.

"Er, yes, actually," Hermione said sheepishly. "I have a question for you."

"Depending on said inquiry, I may have an answer," Snape replied snidely.

Hermione sighed. The man really should have just stayed hidden, she thought to herself. "How did I get here? And where is 'here'?" she asked rapidly.

Severus blinked at her. "You arrived here because I brought you, and you are currently sitting in on of my chairs, at my table, in my house," he said. "I would have thought that was blatantly obvious."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Respectfully, sir, if it had been as obvious as you say, I wouldn't have felt the need to ask."

"I may have underestimated the intelligence of the famed member of the Golden Trio," Snape said indifferently as he turned back to his newspaper.

"Can you explain what happened last night?" Hermione said, ignoring his remark. "I remember entering the pub, but I can't quite recall after the first drink."

"You got piss drunk."

"I understood that, thank you. Its what came afterwards that I'm a bit fuzzy on."

"Well, what else do you need to be made aware of?" Severus asked dryly.

"Er, maybe the part where you grabbed me from wherever I was, and whisked me away to your private abode?"

Severus sighed, and put down his newspaper. "Do you need a step by step walk through, or would it please you to just know the basics?"

"I – well, the basics are fine, I suppose."

"You drank yourself stupid, and got thrown out of the bar for handing the muggle a galleon."

"How in the ruddy hell would you know what I did in the bar?" Hermione asked forcefully.

"I was there," Severus stated. "I would have thought that an obvious conclusion."

Hermione's face screwed up in concentration as she tried to remember if she had seen her old professor during the previous evening. She recounted entering the bar, and the table of surly workers, and then there was that man sitting in the back – Hermione gasped. "You were that man sitting across the room!"

Severus arched an eyebrow. "Forgive me if I don't applaud your impressive discovery."

Hermione bit back her retort, she figured it wouldn't do any good. "So you followed me out of the bar," she said accusingly.

"If I may reiterate, you couldn't tell one of your wand from the other."

"Well how long did you follow me?"

"Long enough."

"That doesn't bloody answer my question," Hermione said angrily.

"You may have asked a different question from what I hear, but I answered with what I felt appropriate," Severus said wryly.

"If its technicalities you're after, then fine," Hermione snapped. "How long did you follow me, and what event caused you to take me back to your home?" She shot the dour man a glare.

Severus stood up abruptly. "Feel free to peruse the first floor at your convenience. Do not venture upstairs," he said as he stood next to her. "I will know if you do." He promptly swept out of the room, leaving a very confused, and more than a little frustrated Hermione to stare after him.

How on _earth_ was he supposed to explain to the chit that she nearly got raped because of her own stupidity? Severus groused to himself as he walked outside. He strode down the street, and made a left turn at the cross. He approached an abandoned looking store front, its dilapidated walls sagged down, the paint was nearly gone. He took a key out of his pocket, and entered.

Inside were shelves and shelves of jars and baskets of chopped up plants. A small sign appeared on the door, it read simply _Apothecary,_ in large scrolling letters, and underneath was the word 'open'.

Severus walked up and down the shelves, checking to make sure everything was in order. It was necessary to do an early morning inspection, due to some of the more volatile ingredients. His perusal finished, he went to sit down behind the wooden counter. He never experienced a great amount of traffic in his shop, but it still made a fair bit of money. Just enough for him to live comfortably, which was all he needed. After the war, he had disappeared. He wanted to get away, and start someplace where no one knew his name.

Which is why he was beyond shocked when he saw Granger walk into the pub he frequented nightly. Of all the people he knew, Granger was the least expected to walk into the shabby pub. He wondered briefly why she had even gone to that particular location. It wasn't the sort of place you walked into for a nightcap. He only went because it was quiet, and no one questioned why he sat there for hours, nursing a single glass of firewhiskey.

After following Hermione, he had saved her from the men whom had tried to have their way with her, and took her to his home, repairing her clothes once he had laid her down in the bed, and carefully waving his wand over her body, repairing her bruised skull and wrists, and the tender flesh of her chest.

Granger should have known better than to rapidly consume five glasses of the powerful liquor, and it was a wonder the barman didn't stop her. Anyone could have seen that with her frame that one drink would have done the job of five. She was so short. He had been surprised again by that, but he supposed it had been a while since he had seen her. Almost two years since he had been since anywhere near Hogwarts, or the well known wizarding communities.

He recalled the last day he had been on the Hogwarts premises with perfect clarity. After the Dark Lord had set Nagini on him, he had given Harry the memories he knew the boy needed to survive, and had lain there as his lifeblood seeped out of him. But Granger hadn't returned with Harry and Ron, she had stayed behind. He remember how she had crept up to him, and how he had looked at her in wonder. She fumbled in her robes, and produced a bezoar. The miraculous little stone had saved his life, and it was because of her that he had lived to see the Dark Lord defeated. When the world had found out he was alive, he was instantly imprisoned. But Dumbledore had foreseen that Severus would face some difficulties after Voldemort was defeated, and he had set aside a vial of important memories, memories that would leave no doubt as to Severus's loyalty.

There had been a formal trial, of course. The Ministry couldn't be seen letting a prominent former Death Eater, the killer of Albus Dumbledore, walk free without one. Hermione had testified passionately for him, and so had Potter. He never thanked them. Severus had treated the entire thing with an emotion distance that made it impossible to feel anything.

It was well and good that he did, because after Hermione had saved him he had felt an unexplainable pull towards the girl. He didn't know what to call it, other than an unknown attraction. Whenever he saw her he had to bite down the urge to talk to her. That had been one of the main reasons he had left Hogwarts. And also why he was undeniably frustrated at the fact that the bushy haired witch was now under his care, figuratively at least. She was free to go when she wished. And why she hadn't left the second she woke up was beyond him.

Severus was startled from his reverie by the sound of the door opening, and his wards alerted him to the presence of someone. The shop was well protected from the muggle eye, so he wasn't overly worried. There was a clink of jars, and then a brusque looking woman approached the counter, and placed the jar on the counter without a word. Severus raised an eyebrow, but otherwise said nothing. He knew what was in the jar, but he pretended to look into it and calculate the price.

"Twelve sickles," he said curtly.

The woman nodded, and handed him the silver coins. Grabbing her purchase, she left just as silently as she came.

Severus returned to his thoughts, and tried to avoid the ones about the witch in his house. He shouldn't have left so suddenly, but he hadn't known how to answer her question. It was one of the few times in his life he had been rendered speechless.

Severus arched an eyebrow. It was a sort of irony that it would be the witch he found himself strangely attracted to that would render his abilities of speech useless. He sighed as a vivid image of her laying on the bed after he had put her down flashed across his eyes. Her thick, curly to the point of bushy brown hair, and her delicate features. How her small body had shuddered from a sigh as she settled down under the blanket.

He scowled, and turned to look at the inventory lists. He was thinking entirely inappropriate thoughts about his former student. He had watched the chit grow up, for Merlin's sake. Wincing slightly as he recalled how unbelievably irritating she had been in school, with her hand perpetually in the air, and her incessant desire to answer any and every question. He had taken many points from her, due to the fact that her lackwit friends had absolutely no skill in Potions and she was constantly hissing directions to them under her breath. If he had to be perfectly honest with himself though, it was only due to Hermione's instructions that neither Potter nor Weasley had single-handedly destroyed the classroom. Especially Weasley, he thought to himself dryly. That boy had the potion making capabilities of a blade of grass. Which was probably more than he deserved, seeing as grass was sometimes used in complicated potions.

He sighed, and looked at his pocket watch. Quarter to noon. It was early enough for him to grant himself a lunchbreak. He hurried out of the shop, and made sure to lock it before returning to his home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for the alerts and reviews. Is it too cheeky of me to ask for 20 reviews before I post the next chapter? **

* * *

Hermione was interrupted from the book she had been deeply engrossed in for the past couple hours by the sound of a door shutting. She slammed the book shut and jumped up, wondering if Snape had returned. She walked out of the sitting room, and nearly ran into her ex-potions professor for the second time that day. Groaning inwardly about how clumsy that made her seem, she looked up at the man in front of her.

"Miss Granger, perhaps you should look into getting a pair of glasses," Severus said irritably as he once again beheld the sight of a shamefaced Granger after she had almost bolted directly into him. "You obviously have issues spotting large things in your path."

"It's not that, you just sneak up on people," she huffed as she straighten her shirt. She glared at him and went back to the couch to resume reading. Severus followed her, and took a seat in the armchair that also resided in the room.

"I see you have unerringly managed to find my private library," he stated as he noticed the tome she held in her hands.

"It wasn't very well hidden, if that was your goal," she stated, not looking up from the book.

"I didn't think I had to hide my personal belongings in my own home," he replied, with a somewhat snide tone.

"You did give me permission," she pointed out.

"I gave you permission to explore, not to lay your hands on my valuable possessions."

"You should have specified."

"Again, it is my home. I would prefer to entertain the idea that my possessions do not require being hidden."

Hermione huffed and finally looked up at the dour man. "Would you prefer me to return the book to where I found it?"

"No. I would prefer if you asked permission."

"May I continue to read the book I am currently reading, Professor?" she asked tartly, knowing her response was saucy but she was quite unable to stop it. The ex-professor's attitude was too difficult to not have the urge to respond equally.

"Yes, but it would behoove you greatly to stop with the cheekiness," he returned evenly. She didn't reply, instead looking back at her book and continued to read. Severus watched her with growing fascination. Her eyes were flying across the page at the speed of light. He had to bite back a groan when she drew her bottom lip into her mouth and started to chew on it. Thoughts straying to places he knew wouldn't end well, he chided himself inwardly. Frustrated, he stood up and walked out. He went upstairs and locked himself in his bedroom. He need a nap, and to stop thinking ridiculous thoughts.

Hermione continued to read as she heard Snape get up and leave. She was still utterly confused as to how and why she was here. She had walked out of the house after he had left so suddenly earlier that morning, and had found there was nothing restraining her from leaving. But she found she couldn't leave, not just yet. There was something that kept her here, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

She had no idea what it could be, though. She was in the home of her ex-potions professor who had done nothing but treat her with cold indifference. Even after she had saved his life, he had stoically acted as though she didn't exist. At the time, she had felt a little hurt that the man had returned so easily to being withdrawn from everyone. But in retrospect, she hadn't expected anything different. Nor had she been terribly surprised when he had disappeared.

Even more shocking to Hermione was that Snape had taken her to his home. The question burned in her mind, and she itched to corner him and find out exactly what had happened last night. The only thing she could conclude was that he had followed her and picked her up while she was unable to resist. She somehow knew the man hadn't done anything to her. Somewhere inside she knew he wouldn't have ever thought to take advantage of her. Which still didn't answer the question as to why she was here.

She groaned, finding she was unable to concentrate on her book anymore. She put it down gently, and settled down on the couch, content to peruse her thoughts for the time being. It didn't last long, though, as she soon felt her eyes drooping, and fell prey to the lure of sleep.

Severus walked in the sitting room, having awoken from his brief but much needed nap. He stopped himself when he caught sight of the witch, sound asleep on his couch. He approached her quietly, and checked to make sure she was indeed asleep. Her breathing was slow and heavy, and her eyes fluttered back and forth under her eyelids, caught in the throes of a dream. Hermione looked utterly beautiful, and Severus found he couldn't look away from the sleeping witch.

He heaved a sigh as he continued to look at her, taking in every feature. Especially how her curls flopped across her face, and her lightly rosy cheeks contrasted strongly with her pale skin. Severus nearly hexed himself. It was bad enough that he found himself staring, enraptured, at a woman that was half his age, but the fact that she was once his student is even worse. Suddenly nauseous at how his thoughts were going, he turned rigidly and walked out of the house. He needed to get back to work, anyways.

* * *

Hermione awoke a few hours later to the sight of the dark haired man sitting in his armchair, reading a newspaper. She looked closer, and was very surprised to see it was a muggle newspaper. She sat up, and stretched, trying to eradicate the crick in her back. "Good afternoon," she said, a bit unsure of what to say.

Severus merely raised an eyebrow, not taking his eyes off his newspaper. He was trying very hard not to be distracted by the swell of Hermione's breasts as she had stretched. He kept his face devoid of any emotions, it wouldn't do for the witch to know what he was thinking at that moment.

"Sir, may I ask something?"

"You just did."

Hermione threw herself back on the couch, and exasperated sigh escaping her. "Why are you being so bloody difficult?"

"I do not know what you mean, Miss Granger," Severus replied smoothly. He still hadn't worked out a way to tell the titch of a girl that he had, effectively, been her 'Dark Knight' and subsequently saved her from the none too gentle hands of the alleyway drunks.

"You are lot of things, but blatantly ignorant is not one of them," Hermione said angrily. "I would like some answers, and quickly."

"I answered your questions," Severus replied as he rolled his eyes. She honestly wasn't going to give up, was she?

"Not all of them."

Severus sighed, and resigned himself. He would have to answer her question, and he figured it may as well be horrendously blunt. There really was no easy way to say what had to be said, he decided. "Very well, Miss Granger, I will cater to your desires this once. What is it you would like to know?"

"What happened last night, and why did you have to take me to your home?" Hermione was a little surprised he gave in so easily, but she didn't dwell on it too long, eager to find out what had happened. As strange as it was to admit it, she found that she trusted Severus inexplicably, and felt as safe as she ever had in his home. But that didn't erase the yearning to know exactly what had happened to bring her here.

"You were drunk, and you wandered down an alleyway and made two very – well, lets just say they weren't the sort you would bring home to your mother," he said tiredly, still avoiding her gaze. This was a conversation he never wanted to have with her, and Severus had to steel himself for the look on her face when he told her in no uncertain terms.

Hermione frowned, she had come across several rowdier men in bars or other places, it had never bothered her before, as she was more than capable of handling herself. "What do you mean?"

Severus growled. "I didn't think I'd have to spell out out for you, girl," he snapped at her, before quickly looking away. "You were nearly raped."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Alright you guys, even though I didn't get to twenty reviews, I decided to post the next chapter anyways, especially as I won't be able to update until Friday. But don't worry, the upcoming chapters just get better and better, and I swear you all will adore them! So please, review, review, and review some more, and thank you for putting my story on alert, and those who have reviewed so far!**

* * *

Hermione gaped at Snape. Nearly _raped_? "I, er – what?"

Severus glared witheringly at at the gaping witch in front of him. "I really would prefer to not repeat that. Trust me, it was not pleasant to see two muggle pigs trying and succeeding to tear your clothes off."

Hermione looked at Severus, a flush slowly suffusing her face. Her eyes stung from the tears that were gathering. "How could I have been so _stupid_?" She muttered to herself as she tried to register the fact that she had almost been raped.

"I would hope that was a rhetorical question," Severus intoned, as he tried to avoid her helpless gaze.

Hermione pulled her legs up to her chest, and wrapped her arms around her knees. She had to work to withhold the flood of tears that threatened to flood. She was nearly raped, and if it hadn't been for the pure chance of the man standing in front of her, she would have, and probably been left for dead. She shuddered, and thanked every deity she knew of for Snape having been in the right place at the right time. "I don't know what to say," she stated tonelessly as she stared blankly at the upholstery of the couch.

"There is nothing to say."

"I feel like I should thank you, or something, or repay you –" she trailed off hopelessly.

"Miss Granger, I would have done the same for any meandering, intoxicated woman who had the atrocious foresight to not bring anyone of stable mind with her to a dingy, hole-in-the-wall pub."

"I had my reasons," she said weakly.

"I hardly think any of them would justify your thoughtless actions," he replied disparagingly. "It is never a safe idea to enter a pub and drink yourself into oblivion without bringing someone else

Hermione didn't know what to say to his brutally honest words, so she remained silent. She was still reeling inwardly from the news, and suddenly found she wished she hadn't badgered the dark haired man to tell her. Now that she knew, it put everything in a new light, and she couldn't understand why. He had rescued her, so to say, from the hands of vile men, and thus far she had repaid him by taking up space in his home, and touching his personal possessions.

Severus looked at the witch in front of him. Her amber eyes were staring at the floor, and she was shaking slightly. Aside from physical comfort, he hadn't the foggiest on how to make it easier on her. He knew it was a lot to take in, which is why he didn't want to tell her in the first place. He mentally berated himself for caving, it obviously was too much for her to handle. He watched as a single tear slid down her cheek, and got lost in the mass of frizzy curls that surrounded her face. "Miss Granger," he began.

"Hermione," she said stiffly. "Call me Hermione. None of this Granger nonsense."

Severus scowled. He had wanted to avoid any more personal intimacy with the titch of a woman. "Very well," he replied witheringly. "It could have been much worse," he added softly.

Hermione nodded, and remained silent. She stood up slowly and looked at Severus beseechingly. "I don't suppose I could have a room?" she asked quietly.

Severus nodded, and stood up briskly. He led her upstairs to the room he had placed her in the night before, and closed the door after she had walked in. He went back downstairs, and sat down in the kitchen, he had no appetite, but his house elf, Fergus, would be a bit put off if Severus didn't partake in the luncheon the elf had prepared.

He turned as he heard the elf walk in. The big eared creature placed a tray on the table carefully.

"Masters lunch," the elf said as he bowed, the tartan piece of cloth around his waist swishing imperiously.

Severus glared at the elf. "How many times have I told you not to refer to me as 'master', Fergus?" he asked witheringly.

"I am sorry, _sir_," the elf replied, placing emphasis on the new title. "I will not let it happen again."

"You always say that," Severus grumbled as he took a bite of the steaming reuben sandwich in front of him. "Be gone with you."

The elf's lips twitched, and he disappeared with a loud cracking noise.

Severus had inherited the elf from a distant cousin on his mother's side, and the elf had an attitude unlike anything he had ever seen. He didn't mind though, the elf's subtle banter kept him on his toes, and he enjoyed how the elf wasn't as slavish as others he had come across. He finished half of the sandwich, and stood up. He needed some air.

Hermione sat on the bed, staying perfectly still. She stared at the intricate designs on the rug in front of the bed, entranced. Severus Snape had _saved_ her from being violated, from being used in the worst way possible, and most likely from death. She wondered why she had done it. He had casually brushed off inquiry when she had asked him what had made him follow her, but she wondered if he would have done it for anyone, or if it was just because she had saved his life on the night of the Final Battle.

She winced slightly. That made it seem so much more impersonal, to think that he had followed her and rescued her all to just repay some sort of debt. She wanted to believe it was more, but was it? Hermione frowned. It would be more like the man she knew as her former Potions professor to simply follow her out of some inane need to repay a debt.

Hermione slowly laid out on the bed, and switched to staring at the ceiling. If that were the case, why was she hanging around? Even though he was being kind, in his own way, she wondered if she were even welcome here. It was Severus Snape she was staying with, after all.

She grimaced. The only place she had to stay was here, if he would let her. Ron was at their apartment, and the lease was in Ron's name, as they had paid for it with his Quidditch earnings. There wasn't any way she could go back to that. The mere thought of the redheads name and her blood boiled with rage. That _prick_. Cheating on her, in their own bed. If it hadn't been for him, last night would have never happened.

She stood up as the sudden burst of hatred for Ronald swept through her. She wanted to go back. She wanted to go back, and hex him. Maybe a permanent rendition of the Jellylegs Jinx? She growled, and slammed her fist into the mattress beneath her. Ron needed some consequence for what he did, although the rational part of Hermione's mind told her that she shouldn't go back. Maybe it _was_ best she stay her, at least as long as Snape didn't hex her for intruding on his begrudging hospitality.

She was startled from her thoughts by a loud tapping on the window. Confused, she got up and opened the window, and a large tawny barn owl came in. It hooted at her, and stuck out its leg. She took the offered note, and opened it.

Her face paled as she read the note, and her mouth opened and closed in an attempt to process what was on the paper. She read it over several times, and then dropped it. Anger began to course through her system again, and she bit back a scream of fury. First Ron cheating on her, now this? What did she do to deserve this? She picked up the owl, and threw it out of the window, watching as it struggled to take flight, and then flap steadily after it regained its balance. It turned its head and hooted angrily at her, and then flew off.

She turned back to the room, finding her anger gone as quickly as it came. Reality slowly hit her as she realized what the words on the note meant. She was basically homeless, had no where to go, and none of her friends had even bothered to send an owl for her. All she had was her meager possessions, and on top of everything, she had to find out how long Snape would bear her presence, as she knew he would no doubt tire of her, and soon.

Hermione groaned, feeling defeated, and flopped down on the bed. She had never expected her life to turn out like this. Cheated on, homeless, essentially friendless, and staying under the hospitality of a man she knew didn't like her, or want anything to do with her. What he had done thus far was only because his sense of honor wouldn't allow him to do anything else. Hermione raised a hand to her face, and found her cheeks wet. She was crying, and she hated it. Hermione had always hated to cry, it made her eyes puffy and itchy, and she hated the headache that ensued.

Sniffing slightly, she sat up and conjured a tissue. Blowing her nose loudly, she sat there as the same words ran repeatedly throughout her head.

"I got fired," she said in a small voice to the empty room.

* * *

A few hours later, Severus returned from his walk feeling slightly more refreshed, and walked into the sitting room with the intention of reading. He did not expect to see a furious looking Hermione stalking back in forth in front of the fireplace, swearing repeatedly, and he stopped abruptly.

"That bloody fucking–" Hermione fumed as she paused to take a breath. "No good greedy, slimy fastidious pr –"

Severus cleared his throat harshly.

"Do you have an owl?" Hermione said as she noticed the tall figure in the doorway. Her fists were clenched at her sides, and she looked like she would hex the first person to rub her the wrong way. Hermione felt it, too. Her insides were simmering with barely controlled rage. First her boyfriend, well, ex now, shagging some whore in their bed, and now her boss fired her over absolutely nothing. She had the next four days off, she didn't miss a shift. It was absolute rubbish, she thought angrily. "I need to send a note to someone."

"Miss Granger, seeing as I hardly know anyone with whom I would take the time to owl, I would think not."

"Can't you ever just answer straight out?" she snapped angrily and continued pacing back and forth. "You don't have an owl, I get it, but you could have said so instead of spewing such a roundabout answer!"

Severus arched an eyebrow and cautiously sat down in his customary armchair. "Miss Granger, before you explode and damage my living space, sit down and regain control of yourself," he said commandingly.

Hermione glared at Severus, but did as he said. She obeyed out of habit, it had been a while since she had heard his voice in commanding tones, and the urge to do as he asked before he took house points away was too great to resist.

"Now," Severus began slowly, as he eyed the fuming witch, "what could have possibly elicited such a...colorful reaction from you?" he asked steadily.

"I was fired," came the short reply. Hermione looked away angrily, her curls looking like they carried an electric current.

Hermione? Fired? Severus raised his eyebrow further. Her work, as far as he could remember, had always been perfect in every way. He wondered what possible reason an employer would have for firing her. "Why?"

"I have no fucking clue!" Hermione shrieked, as she made to get up. Severus swiftly stood up and stopped her, shoving her none too gently back down on the couch.

"Granger," he said as he stood up. "Remain seated, or I will restrain you," he snarled and remained in front of her until he was satisfied that she would stay seated.

Hermione knew the man kept his threats most of the time, and sat down, choosing instead to glare at him in an attempt to acquit some of her anger. Her amber eyes glinted furiously as she watched the black robed man sit down.

Severus settled himself, and looked at the witch with an indifferent expression. Even though he was fully confident in his magical powers, it was still a deafening sight to see Hermione Granger in a fit of rage. Her hair was nearly crackling as she looking at him, a venomous look on her delicate face. "Are you no longer on the verge of tearing apart my house brick by brick?"

"No."

"Good. Care to explain exactly why you are this angry?"

"Not particularly."

"Well then, as it is nearly eight, have you decided as to what you are planning on doing for the rest of the evening?" Severus asked calmly, ignoring her short replies.

Hermione stopped glaring. She hadn't a clue as to what she would do. She didn't even pause to consider it, between being furious about Ronald and being fired. Her anger quickly seeped away, and was replaced by worry. "I – I really don't have any idea."

"I suppose it goes without saying then, that my abode is open to you should you decide you need another night," Severus said with a sigh. "As long as you keep your destructive temper to a minimum," he added with a stern glance at Hermione.

Hermione nodded meekly. "Thank you, sir," she replied gratefully.

Severus merely nodded. He raised his wand, and summoned a leather bound volume, cracked it open gently and began to read.

Hermione looked around, wondering what she should do next. She was still inwardly reeling from the fact that Severus had offered her room for another night. She settled on picking up the book she had been reading previously, and immediately buried her nose in it. The two spent the rest of the evening in companionable silence, punctuated only by the soft sounds of pages turning.

Severus finished his novel, and looked up to see Hermione fast asleep on his couch. He frowned, he really would have preferred to not touch her again. As such, he noticed she looked comfortable enough, and wondering about the benefits of just leaving her there to rest. He was interrupted from his musing by a sudden, piercing scream. He started, and finally realized it had come from the unconscious witch on his couch. He got up swiftly and went to the side of the couch, peering down at Hermione.

She arched back grotesquely and let out another agonizing scream. She twisted and turned in the throes of her nightmare, consequentially knocked the vase on the coffee table next to the couch off and it shattered into a dozen pieces. Severus scowled, and made to fix the glass when Hermione's heel connected with his shin. "Fuck!" he swore loudly as he clutched the throbbing part of his leg.

"The damned witch needed to be restrained," he muttered angrily to himself. Hermione was still thrashing about, and moaning pathetically in her sleep. Her face shone with a sheen of sweat, and her eyes fluttered back and forth beneath their lids. The witch kicked out violently again, and hit Severus in the back of the knee. He went down, scraping himself on the glass shards of the vase. Swearing violently again, he got up quickly, and grabbed the thrashing witch, not caring anymore that he was holding her.

He held her strongly in his arms as she muttered incoherently and struggled against his grasp. He couldn't believe Hermione was still asleep, his outburst had been loud enough to wake the dead. He held on to her tightly, one arm under her back, and the other under and around her knees to keep her errant legs from injuring himself again.

She started to quiet down, slowly relaxing into Severus's grasp. She tossed her head back and forth, and then buried her face into his chest, heaving a sigh and remaining still. Severus looked down at the witch he held in his arms.

Groaning, he leaned back into the couch. He was a strong man, and kept himself physically fit, but her terror induced thrashing had required all of his strength to subdue, and he found himself knackered from the effort. He held still as he waited for her breathing to return to normal, and Severus cautiously stood up and took a step.

When she didn't move, he continued out of the room and up the stairs. Nudging the door to the guest bedroom opened, he quickly walked towards the bed and deposited Hermione on the duvet as gently as possible. He turned to leave, but didn't even take a step before a low moan reached his ears.

He looked down at Hermione to see that her breathing had become erratic again, the harsh sound grated on Severus's ears, and her moans were quickly becoming screams.

Severus quickly grabbed her, laying down besides her and using his legs to keep hers from kicking out. He held her arms tightly by her side, and she quieted again almost instantly.

He loosened his grip some, and Hermione rolled over in his arms to bury her face in his chest again. Severus looked down at the witch in his arms in disbelief. He couldn't _possibly_ stay here all night, holding the pathetic woman, but every time he made to get up she started to get agitated again. He swore under his breath, and settled down under the duvet. Hermione gripped his thigh with her legs with almost inhuman strength, clinging to him as thought he were the last vestiges of her life.

Severus stared up at the ceiling. If there were any situations he would have gladly avoided, laying in bed with an unconscious Hermione wrapped steadfastly around his person would be high on the list. He growled softly to himself, and closed his eyes, falling almost instantly asleep, and slept soundly through out the night for the first time more than a decade.


	5. Chapter 5

**Like I said, update on friday! Hopefully one tomorrow, if not, that Sunday for sure. Also, to give you guys a hint, I wrote my absolute favourite scene for this story last night, and it's in another 2-3 chapters. It gave me shivers, and my mum couldn't stop raving about it. You guys will absolutely adore it, I _promise._ Thank your for the favourites, reviews, and alerts. Maybe review some more? -cheeky I know, but I can't help it. Enjoy!**

* * *

Hermione awoke to the smell of sandalwood, and another unnamed spice. She moaned softly, and breathed in deeply, the pleasant smell filling her nose. Turning over, she scooted back in surprise when her hand in contact with the very solid form of a body beside her. Sitting up, Hermione glanced over to see the oddly peaceful face of a sleeping Severus Snape. She quickly got out of bed, sides heaving in shock. Severus Snape had slept in the same bed with her? The last thing she remembered was reading on the couch. She must have dozed off, and Severus carried her upstairs.

Hermione tried to calm herself as she considered this new situation. The had slept in the same bed together, and from a quick check on her person, nothing had happened. The more she thought about though, the more Hermione was assured that Severus would never do something like that. It was too ludicrous to even think that the man would save her from being raped, only to do it himself. Although she didn't have the memories to prove it, oddly enough, she trust Snape completely.

Walking to the side that the man was sleeping on, she peered down at him. He looked so peaceful, the lines on his face were smoothed out, and his expression was – for the first time – one of contentedness, and not the usual scowl or bored look.

Severus woke up slowly, vaguely noting that he was no longer pressed against the bushy haired witch. Opening one eye cautiously, he nearly jumped out of the bed at the sight of Hermione's wild brown hair framing her openly curious face as she looked down at him. "Are you enjoying yourself?" he asked in an annoyed tone.

"Oh, I er, sorry," Hermione stuttered as she stepped back hurriedly.

Severus heaved a sigh and sat up, shooting Hermione a withering glance. The damned chit was looking at him in the oddest manner, and he wasn't sure if he liked it. "What are you blathering on about?"

Hermione scowled. Apparently Severus transitioned from peaceful sleeper to his normal self at the point of waking. She found she rather preferred the sleeping Severus to the lucid one. "I find myself in the slightly unbelievable circumstance of having to ask you what happened last night, again," Hermione said as she sat on the edge of the bed.

Severus slid his feet from under the duvet, and perched stiffly on the edge of the bed. "You had a nightmare," he said curtly.

"And that required us spending the entire night together?"

"No, normally it would not, but after injuring my knee several times, and breaking a vase in the sitting room, you only quieted when I held you. So I brought you upstairs, and I fell asleep in the process of keeping you quiet," he snapped.

Hermione was slightly taken aback. He had lain with her the whole night to keep her nightmares away? Hermione shook herself. Snape had probably drank something that had intoxicated him. "I should, er, well I'll be out of your hair soon," she said a bit sheepishly.

Severus turned to glare at the witch. "Where will you go? Back to the idiotic redhead's place?" He surprised himself by his concern, but Severus would rather put up with Hermione longer than eject her from his home and she have nowhere else to go.

"Er... well, I could always owl my parents," Hermione said hesitantly. Truthfully she couldn't owl her parents, because they didn't know she existed. After the war she had found them, but couldn't undo the memory charm she had placed on them. It had broken her heart, and Hermione still wasn't over it, and she was always on the look out for anyone claiming to be adept at memory charms.

"The parents that currently reside in Australia with no existing memories of their daughter?" Severus asked pointedly.

Hermione gasped. "How did you...?" She trailed off, surprised that he had any idea what she had done to her parents. As far as she could remember, she had only told Harry and Ron about it.

"Miss Granger," he began mordantly, "Dumbledore had me trailing you and your miscreant friends after the term before I served as headmaster began. I knew perfectly well that you had erased your parents memories to keep them safe. It was a very mature precaution, and Dumbledore was quite impressed." Severus didn't add that he too, had been rather impressed at Hermione's forethought. He wondered briefly if she had been able to undo the charm, but quickly forgot about it. It was none of his business, and he was sure she didn't want him, or anyone else for that matter, prying.

Hermione glared at him accusingly, "so you're saying you stalked myself and my friends?"

"Dumbledore had his reasons," Severus replied laconically.

"Oh, because that's the excuse for everything," Hermione said with a huff. "Stupid old manipulative codger," she muttered.

"While I fully agree with your sentiments, I believe you have an issue to resolve."

"I'll figure out something."

"I'm sure you will, but until you do, you are welcome to stay here," Severus said begrudgingly. Knowing full well he'd regret it, but he was unable to stop the words coming from his mouth.

Hermione peeked at Severus hesitantly. "Are you sure?"

"Miss Granger, I never say anything I do not intend to carry through, nor do I do anything without carefully considering it."

"I told you, it's Hermione, and you really don't have to be so formal all the time, you know."

Severus heaved a sigh, and stood up. "Very well then. Breakfast, Hermione?"

Following Severus out of the room, they entered the kitchen together and took seats at the large, ornate deep mahogany table. A question suddenly popped into Hermione's head, but she wasn't sure if Severus would answer it. Watching as Fergus placed two plates of steaming pancakes in front of them, along with a pitcher of syrup and two cups of tea. Bowing, the elf left and Hermione picked up a fork, pulling her plate towards her, and eyed it hungrily. "I, er, have a question," she stated.

"Out with it."

"What did you do to the two men whom tried to...well, you know," she said awkwardly, quickly grabbing the pitcher and pouring some of the syrup onto her pancakes. Covering her awkwardness with a large bite of pancake, she looked at Severus expectantly.

"I stunned them."

"What about the law against magic use in front of muggles?"

"I returned after you were safely inside my house to revive them and Oblivate them. The law did not need to be involved. Especially since I didn't modify their memories exactly how they were before," Severus added with a slight twitch of his lip.

"What did you change?" Hermione inquired suspiciously.

"Well, they will not be perusing abandoned alley ways for lost women to take advantage of anymore. Leave it at that."

"I see. Well, thank you," she said as she stuffed a bite of pancake in her mouth. Choosing to ignore the slightly out of line actions Severus had taken, as Obliviating muggles was a terrible, but necessary precaution, altering ones memories was over stepping the line just a bit. Hermione was relieved though, as one of the insignificant fears she had been experiencing was being afraid of going back out on the streets, in case the same men came upon her again. It was comforting, to say the least, that they wouldn't do that any longer.

Severus nodded, and took a bite from his plate. The two ate in relative silence, as Hermione had no idea what to say to the man. Giving up on trying to make conversation, she went upstairs and transfigured her clothes into something more presentable. Grabbing her cloak, she whisked downstairs and was all most out the front door when Severus's deep baritone voice stopped her.

"Where are you going?" he asked curiously as he walked towards her, his robes still billowing imperiously behind him. Hermione found that slightly entertaining. Apparently some things never change.

"I'm going out to buy an owl," she said curtly. "I need one in order to start mailing prospective employers. I can't very well be jobless if I expect to sustain myself on my own."

Severus looked at her intently. "You worked at an apothecary previously, correct?"

"I did, yes."

"What did you do?"

"I stocked shelves, and gathering ingredients, organized, took inventory, served customers," Hermione rattled off the list of duties she had done whilst working for Windson, inwardly wondering why Severus was asking her these questions.

Severus nodded, "I am in need of an assistant at my own apothecary. If you are as capable as you say, I would have no issue granting you a temporary position, with full pay of course; whilst you find other work or whatever you plan to do," he said briskly.

Hermione stared at him, almost slack jawed. What _had_ she done to elicit the generosity of Severus Snape? The man had never been anything more than brusque and withdrawn, often leaning more towards downright mean with her. But now, in the course of two days, he had saved her from being raped, and possibly killed, as well as offered her hospice for however long she required it. And now a job?

"Miss Granger, really, you should shut your mouth. It was an offer of employment, nothing more than anyone else would have offered."

"I – I would love to work at your apothecary," Hermione stuttered. "But I still need to buy an owl. As ill as Ronald has treated me, I am still responsible for letting the people whom care about me know where I am."

"Very well, the wards have been modified to let you come and go at ease," Severus said smoothly, and promptly turned around and headed towards the sitting room. Taking a seat, he sighed, burying his face in his hands. It was like he was watching his own death, the way he kept throwing himself at the witch's feet. His attraction to her grew every moment he spent in her company, and he had no idea how to stop it, or even what to label the strange attraction. It wasn't lust, per say, it was something more. Like an irrefutable pull towards the girl. Unable to deny it, and knowing any advance he could possibly make would be denied, Severus felt as though he could live comfortably with the girl as long as she needed. He knew she would do well at the apothecary, and he desperately needed someone to assist in the gathering of ingredients. It would do, for now, but he didn't know how much longer he could spend in her company without needing to be a thousand miles away from Hermione in order to get a clear head. She was intoxicating to him, and Severus hated it.

* * *

Later that evening, Hermione returned, bustling into the room and tearing her scarf from her face as she took a seat on the couch.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" Severis asked disinterestedly, not taking his eyes from the book he held in his hands.

"No, not exactly," Hermione sighed. "I was able to rent an owl, and send what I needed to send, but I really need to acquire a bird of some sort, and soon."

Severus nodded, seeing the sense in the witches words. "There is an owlery somewhere close, I'm sure."

Hermione huffed slightly as she stretched out on the couch. "I couldn't find it then. It's okay though, I didn't want to be out too late, anyways."

Severus didn't comment, but he sensed the slight trepidation in Hermione's words. She was obviously timid about being out alone at night, and Severus found he didn't blame her at all. It will take her some time to become confident again, and he didn't begrudge her the fear of being caught in the same situation again.

Hermione settled down comfortably, and began to read, becoming lost in the muggle novel that Severus had on hand. The two read in comfortable silence for a couple hours, the soft rustling of paper was all that could be heard, aside from Severus's quiet mutterings at what he was reading. Hermione found that funny in a way, as when she was researching something, she had the tendency to mutter incoherently under her breath exactly the way Severus was doing.

Closing her book, Hermione yawned loudly. Severus merely arched an eyebrow, it was only eleven at night. It wasn't terribly late by his standards, he just remained silent and continued to read. Looking up eventually, he glanced at the clock on the mantle. It was almost two in the morning, he noted with some surprise. Glancing over at the couch, he huffed in irritation. The damned witch had fallen asleep again. Sighing he got up, and waved his wand, transfiguring the couch into a comfortable looking twin bed. Carefully, he pulled the quilt over Hermione, and then flicked his wand at his chair. It instantly transformed into a queen sized bed, and Severus quickly divested himself of his heavy robes, and climbed in.

It was easier than walking all the way upstairs, he sternly told himself, and besides. He didn't want Hermione tearing the house down with her screams, and whilst tomorrow he would talk to her about devising a sort of method to stop her nightmares, he decided that if his presence was all that was needed to give her a peaceful sleep, he didn't mind. Too much, at least.


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright, because you guys were totally awesome with the reviews yesterday, here's another chapter for you all. No update until after monday, but to make it terrible for you all, next chapter is honestly amazing. I am so excited to post it, and I'm as eager, if not more so, to post it as you all are to read it! I apologise for any grammatical errors in this chapter, my beta reader wasn't available, and I went over it four times, but alas, I can't get everything. Anyways, I hope you will grant me many more reviews, and many thanks to those who encouraged me so impressively last chapter!**

* * *

A week went by, and two developed a comfortable companionship. Hermione worked with Severus at the apothecary most of the day, and the two spent their evenings reading in comfortable silence. Hermione had grown much more familiar with Severus, which resulted in the two bantering about, with Hermione brushing off Severus's brusque personality, and not letting it get to her. Severus found himself slowly becoming accustomed to the witch's presence.

Hermione had found much comfort in Severus's friendship, even though he didn't choose to call it that. She had alerted her best friend, Harry, to where she was, and had curtly explained to Harry the basics of what had transpired between her and Ron, and Harry had let it be, just thankful that Hermione was safe. He still didn't know where exactly she was, but Hermione reassured him that she was fine, and doing well on her own. Severus paid her a quarter of the shop's weekly earnings, and she had plenty in the bank, from her fastidious saving habits. She was well off, and Severus didn't feel the need to charge her rent or any such thing, because he felt he had more than ample room. Well, that was what he had told Hermione.

Truth be told, Severus had grown to enjoy the witch's company, and they had spent every night since Hermione decided to stay in Severus's sitting room, reading until the late hours of the night. Every night had ended in them deciding to transfigure whatever respective piece of furniture they had been occupying into a bed, sleeping in the sitting room together. Neither alluded to when Severus had carried Hermione up to bed during her nightmare, and remained with her throughout the night, but both drew a certain level of comfort by sleeping together in the same room, and having it occur in the living room saved the two from any awkwardness that might have sprung up from the sheer strangeness of Severus and Hermione drawing comfort from each other in their sleep.

Hermione readily acknowledged that she was growing to like Severus, and value his begrudging friendship. Although his bitter tones and snide comments hadn't abated, the bite of his words had receded some, and Hermione had grown to realize that paying no heed to his sarcastic words was usually the better path. That being said, Hermione still felt an odd wariness around the man, as though she couldn't quite let go of how he had treated her in the past. It was certainly odd, becoming as close as she had to Severus in such a small amount of time, and she felt as if she should need some space, or some time to think about it, but every time the thought to leave entered her mind, she felt a strange resistance, a niggling doubt telling her to stay.

Hermione was in the kitchen, later that evening, gathering the ingredients from the various cupboards, with Fergus's help. As much as she delighted in the elf's fabulous cooking, and his less than slavish attitude, Hermione was used to doing her own cooking, and she loved to bake. However, Fergus appeared to be less than satisfied with how Hermione was baking, as she was creating a slight mess.

"Miss Hermione, please let Fergus help you," the elf said forcefully in his slight scottish lilt, as he purposefully wiped up the flour mess Hermione had created on the floor.

"Fergus, I've told you, I'm perfectly capable of making a batch of chocolate chip cookies," Hermione said with exasperation, as she poured a tablespoonful of vanilla extract in the bowl.

"Fergus is not questioning Miss's baking skills," Fergus replied delicately. "Just her ability to retain the mess."

"I'll clean up after myself," Hermione said distractedly, not noticing the elf's irritation. Picking up a wooden spoon, Hermione began to fold the ingredients in on each other in the bowl. She knew perfectly well she could have mixed the batter with magic, but there were some habits that died hard, and one of her favorite memories as a child was watching her mum mix and bake chocolate chip cookies.

"Miss, that is not your job," Fergus said with a frown, as he continued to wipe up the little spots of batter and whatnot that Hermione was making in the process of mixing the batter. "Respectfully, of course," the elf added.

Hermione threw her hands on her hips, and looked down at the elf. "Fergus, please, thank you for helping me find the ingredients, but I can really handle this myself," she said, her voice raising slightly.

Severus was in the sitting room, reading from a decrepit looking tome with great interest, as he listened to the raised voice of Fergus coming from the kitchen. Standing up, he decided to go investigate, as Fergus rarely raised his voice for anything. Hermione must be ripping apart the poor elf's kitchen, he though disparagingly to himself as he walked towards the sound of the argument. He arrived in the kitchen to the sight of Hermione vigorously mixing something in a bowl, and Fergus angrily wiping up whatever the careless witch dropped on the floor. The elf looked up, and relief flooded his features.

"Master! Tell this–" Fergus appeared to stop himself, and cleared his throat. "This lovely witch, that Fergus can clean up her mess if she really wishes to bake her own cookies," he said forcefully, sneaking a glare in Hermione's direction.

"Hermione, you are frustrating my elf. Is it too much to ask for you to not give him a heart attack in the process of your determined need to upset his kitchen?" Severus asked sardonically, as he eyed the flour-covered witch.

Hermione turned to look at him, throwing him an exasperated look. "Really, you two, I have this. I've made cookies many times before, and always managed to clean the kitchen without too much of a hassle," she said as she turned around and bent to get a a cookie sheet. Severus was treated to a delicious view of her jean-clad bottom, and he pointedly looked away. The strange attraction he felt towards Granger hadn't abated at all, if anything it had grown with her prolonged stay, and he did whatever he could to avoid feeding it.

"Be that as it may, Granger, you are giving Fergus a coronary," Severus replied smoothly. Fergus nodded vigorously to his words, glaring at Hermione the entire time.

"I'll be done in a bit," the bushy haired witch snapped. "And Fergus, I'll leave the mess just for you," she added witheringly as she began to plop spoonfuls of the dough on the pan.

Fergus sighed, and gave his master a beseeching look. Severus looked down at the elf, and shrugged. Hermione was obviously determined, and he didn't feel like getting in her way at the moment. Shaking his head, Severus went back to his armchair in the sitting room to resume reading his book. An hour later, Hermione tramped into the room, looking very frustrated.

"Your elf is unlike anything I have ever come across," she huffed as she glared at Severus as if it were his fault that the wayward elf had made her baking difficult.

Severus arched an eyebrow. "The kitchen is his personal space, Hermione. I have no part in that, nor do I want one."

"Of course you don't, you bloody coward," Hermione muttered playfully. "Afraid of your own house elf, eh?"

"All the power of the Dark Lord amounts to nothing when compared to Fergus's anger," Severus said evenly, his expression deadpan.

Hermione laughed loudly. "If you say so."

Hermione looked at the clock. Ten past eleven, and she was slightly surprised to see that the time irritated her. She wished it were later, when she had an excuse to transfigure the couch again and go to sleep to the sound of Severus's even breathing.

Catching herself at the thought, Hermione had to visibly contain her look of surprise at her own thoughts. She hadn't thought much of it, but she enjoyed sleeping in the same room with Severus, and she couldn't deny that fact any longer. Picking up a book, she decided to read, ignoring her thoughts as she engrossed herself in the pages of the novel. She didn't stir until Severus stood up, and yawned. He lazily flicked his wand at the armchair, and it turned into a large, queen sized bed. Hermione ignored him as he climbed in, transfiguring his robes into a simple black tee and sweats under the covers. Turning on his side, Severus glared at Hermione.

"The book will be there tomorrow, Hermione. It's past midnight."

Hermione groaned, and shut the book, and sat up. Stretching, she threw her head back and ran her fingers through the giant mess of curls that hung down her back. Severus looked at Hermione appreciatively. The jumper she was wearing suited her perfectly, and he snarled at himself as a quick image of his hands gripping her curvaceous hips, and his teeth biting softly down on her shoulder flashed across his mind. Inappropriate thoughts, he hissed at himself silently. Hermione settled back down on the couch, and looked around for her wand. Not finding it, she turned to Severus.

"Have you seen my wand?" She asked worriedly as she felt around the couch for it.

"No, I have not, not since you nearly gave my elf a heart attack in his kitchen," came the dry reply.

"I don't know where it went!"

"We can look for it tomorrow," Severus intoned, glaring at Hermione.

Hermione looked at the couch sadly. She hated sleeping on couches. Sighing, she stood up, and made to head out of the sitting room and up to the room Severus had designated as hers.

"Granger, where are you going?" Severus asked as he watched the witch walk towards the door.

"I was, er, going up to bed," Hermione said as she turned to look at Severus. "I can't find my wand," she said my way of explanation.

Severus rolled his eyes, and flicked his wand. The bed he was in grew to almost the size of the room, and he gestured to Hermione. "I sleep on the left, and if you kick, your arse is out on the floor," he said curtly, and turned over and flicked the lights off, refusing to look at Hermione any longer. There was a pause, and he sighed, knowing that Hermione would probably choose the bed upstairs than to share one with him.

Hermione looked at the inviting bed, and make her decision. She didn't feel like walking all the way upstairs, she told herself as she quickly transfigured her attire into bedclothes. Sleeping next to Severus was perfectly fine, she reasoned as she quietly climbed into the bed. It was the same as sleeping in the same room, and the bed was large enough that they could sleep on separate sides and never touch each other. Severus had taken the side closest to the door, and Hermione had to hop over his legs to get to the other side. She misjudged her little jump though, and landed on something hard.

"Ow! Damnit,witch!" Severus swore as he sat up quickly to nurse his aching shin. "Watch where you place those bloody knees of yours," he snarled.

"Sorry!" Hermione whispered as she quickly made her way to her side and slid under the duvet. "If there's a bruise I'll take care of it tomorrow," she added. Settling down, she stared into the darkness, trying to shove down the burning question that arose in her mind. Having no luck, she turned over. "Severus?"

"I'm sleeping."

"Why did you let me into your home, and give me a job?"

Severus opened his eyes, glowering into the darkness. He turned over, facing the direction that Hermione was in. "Why must you ask such in depth questions at this hour?"

"Well, I'm curious, and there's no time like the present..." Hermione trailed off hesitantly.

"You and your incessant questioning," Severus grumbled to himself. "I don't know why," he said shortly.

"You don't have any idea?"

"No. Three years ago, if I had been given the opportunity to invite you into my home, I would have flatly refused. I don't know why I did so now."

Hermione didn't understand, but nodded regardless, and then remembered that Severus couldn't see her. "Can you hazard a guess?"

Severus heaved a sigh, and turned to lay on his back. "I want to say out of a sense of repayment, but I would be lying," he said wearily.

Hermione grew even more confused at that, and remained silent, though she was pleased to hear that Severus didn't help her out because of some skewed up sense of debt.

Severus chided himself, but couldn't stop the question that sprang from his lips. "Why did you accept all that I gave you, without even pausing to consider my motives?"

Hermione's eyes grew wide at the question, and she considered it inwardly for a few minutes. The first day, she had done it because she was confused, and had no where else to go. But why she had stayed for over a week...well, she knew the answer, and decided to take a chance and be honest with Severus. Bracing herself for the rude comments she knew would come, she answered, her voice slightly tremulous. "Because I discovered I like you, and your company, as sour as it is," she spoke so low, it was almost a whisper. "And the fact that you can hold up your end of a conversation that doesn't revolve around Quidditch is a large factor, too."

Severus stared blankly at the wall, registering what she had said. They both knew they enjoyed each others company, but neither had said it. It had remained an unspoken ideal, and now Hermione had brought it to life, and he couldn't stay silent even if he had wished it. "I share those sentiments," he responded just as quietly. Turning away from Hermione, he closed his eyes.

Hermione found herself smiling into the darkness, and had no idea why.


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright you guys, here it is. The chapter I enjoyed writing more than anything have ever experienced. I set out to write a completely different chapter, but my fingers and some utterly weird thing took hold of me, and this just flowed so effortlessly out of me, that even I was shocked when I read it over; completely sappy I know. I am astonishingly pleased with this chapter, and I really, really hope you all are too! I would love love love a review for this one, so please, drop a few wordies off my way? Thank you to those whom have reviewed so far, and enjoy! :)**

* * *

The next evening, Hermione was in the apothecary, stocking the shelves of various darker green herbs. Severus ordered the shelves in an odd way, but once Hermione had grown used to it she realized it was easier than alphabetical or categorical order.

She hummed quietly to herself as she arranged the jars, arranging them by colour, the tinkling of glass hitting glass was all that could be heard in the empty apothecary, except for Hermione's humming. Thinking back to last evening, Hermione felt a smile creep over her face. How Severus had so begrudgingly let her sleep in the same bed with him, and he had said, in his ridiculously formal way, that he enjoyed her company.

It made Hermione feel strangely warm inside, and she found she enjoyed the feeling. They had slept peacefully together, and ended up with Hermione's head on Severus's chest, and his hands buried in her curls. They had both shrugged it off as nothing, and neither made a comment on it. Severus hadn't look annoyed, though, and Hermione took that as a positive.

Severus had found Hermione's wand under the couch, and snickered at her apparent blindness, making some remark about how she's worse at finding things than Hufflepuffs. Hermione had scoffed at his comment, but paid no heed to it. She was slightly embarrassed to find the wand so close though, as she could have done a simple wandless summoning charm, but the idea to do so had never entered her mind. Hermione was quite satisfied with how the night turned out though, as weird as she felt sleeping next to Severus.

Hermione spent a lot of her alone time examining her conflicted feelings towards Severus. The rational part of her was extremely confused, and more than a little weirded out by the past week. Sleeping together in the same house with Severus Snape was never something she had expected to do, let alone sleep in the same room, and now the same bed, and enjoy it.

As odd as she found it, Hermione still felt that irresistible urge to stay in Severus's company, and she did enjoy his conversation. He had warmed up some since she had essentially moved in with him, and his company was, she found, very comfortable. Hermione was satisfied with where she was, but after hating him for most of her life, and then saving his life and then hearing no word from him, it was just so strange to step back and look at where she was.

Hermione chided herself, she had yet to buy an owl. She still felt responsible for telling the people she cared about that she was alright, and she imagined that Harry was getting worried. Ron, however, she cared nothing for, even though she still had to go back to the apartment and get her belongings and put them...somewhere. Hermione wasn't quite sure if Severus meant for her to move all her possessions in.

Sighing softly, she bent to get the rest of the jars, levitating those she couldn't grab with her wand. Setting them down on the shelf, Hermione looked around to make sure she was still alone. Severus had left an hour or two ago, as he needed to get some paper work done. He had bade Hermione to finish stocking the shelves with the new ingredients, and then to come home, as they needed to spend the evening gathering moondew. Severus had been out for a while, and tonight was the full moon and he needed help gathering all he could.

Hermione started to sing softly, once she had reassured herself that she was alone. One of the things that Hermione was absolutely never going to let anyone hear was her singing. She sang mostly muggle music, as she had never developed a taste for Wizarding music.

Hermione giggled. Most Wizarding music reminded her of the 80's genre, and she found it quite unbearable. She had always detested a certain part of Christmas with the Weasley's, when Molly would deem it time to unveil her radio, and turn on Celestina Warbeck. Cringing slightly at the memory of the older singer's warbling voice, Hermione straightened out the line of jars filled with sprigs of lavender.

She resumed singing quietly as she rearranged the baskets of herbs. Hermione couldn't recall the name of the song she was singing, but it had been one of her favourites as a teen. Her voice rising as Hermione got lost in the lyrics, she sang louder as she remembered more and more of the song.

"I didn't know you could sing," a deep baritone voice came from behind the shelf.

Hermione stopped singing, and shrieked loudly, jumping back and clutching her chest in a futile attempt to stop her racing heartbeat. Severus stepped out from behind the shelf, and eyed Hermione interestedly, his eyebrow arched.

"Damn it to hell, Severus!" Hermione hissed accusingly. "I thought I was alone! How many times have I asked you to stop skulking in the shadows? You're not a damned spy anymore, and I'll thank you to stop making me in danger of expiring."

Severus smirked at Hermione's annoyance, and flicked his wand lazily. The rest of the jars Hermione had to stock flew gently to their places on the shelves. "I was tired of waiting for you to do things the muggle way. We have moondew to gather, Granger," he said brusquely as he turned to walk out. "You aren't allowed to sing on this trip," he added with a slight smirk.

Hermione huffed and followed him out, grabbing her scarf on the way. Wrapping it tightly around her neck, she stopped herself from running into the back of Severus. "What are you stopping for now?"

Severus peered around him at the pink-cheeked witch, and shot her a glare. "We are stopping because we are apparating. If we do so past the point, we are beyond the protection of my wards." He held out his arm expectantly, and Hermione glowered at him, but grabbed the proffered arm nonetheless.

"Where are we headed?"

"You'll see."

Hermione rolled her eyes, and braced herself as Severus twisted suddenly. The extremely uncomfortable feeling of being sucked through a very small tube followed, and they landed in a field of tall grass. Hermione shaded her eyes, the dying suns last rays were directly in her face. Waiting patiently for the sun to finish setting, Hermione turned to look at Severus. "Where are we? I've never seen a field this large before, it seems endless!" She looked around in wonderment, able to take in her surroundings now the suns blinding rays were no longer striking her face.

The meadow was large, and it appeared they were on the precipice of some sort of cliff, as Hermione could hear the dull crashing of waves far below her. There were mountains in the opposite directions, but they were so distant they appeared as small as mole hills. The grass was tall, and where they stood it was a dull yellow colour. But further inland it got greener, and the brush got thicker, with a few sparse looking trees dappling the area.

Severus stood taking in the sight. This was his favourite place to collect several different types of ingredients. It was a seaside cliff off the coast of Scotland, and it held a variety of plants that Severus used in his potions making, as well as stocked in his store. The moon was unhindered here as well, and the moon flowers were plentiful.

Hermione finished her survey of the beautiful landscape, and started to walk forwards, but was stopped by Severus's strong hand reaching out to stop her.

"Wait, the moon hasn't reached it's peak yet," he said silkily as he looked up at the sky. Hermione followed his gaze, and they look at the moon for a minute, before Hermione decided she was done craning her neck. She plopped down in the grass, and rolled around for a few seconds, flattening a small spot for her to lay down and watch the moon climb in the sky.

Severus looked down at the witch, and was utterly confused as to her motives for a minute as he eyed her rolling back and forth. Once he realized she was laying in the grass, he followed suit. In a slightly more dignified manner, as he used his wand to flatten an area of the grass near Hermione. Sitting down gingerly, he laid back stiffly.

"I never told you what happened between me and Ron, did I?" Hermione asked suddenly, her whispered voice reaching Severus perfectly in the stilled quietness of the area.

Severus arched an eyebrow, surprised that Hermione had brought that up after a week of not making any mention of the redhead. "No. You did not."

"Well, I feel as though you have a right to know," Hermione stated shyly. "I mean, you did all those things for you, and I think you should know."

Severus remained silent, waiting for the witch to continue. He had wondered what made her go to the bar that night, and drunk herself stupid, as Hermione wasn't one for rash decisions.

"Well, our relationship had been, er, floundering for a while, because of his Quidditch career and my job. But, I thought it was solid. Until I came home that evening and found him in our bed with a ridiculous looking blonde."

Severus stilled as a wave of sheer rage flooded over him. He had been expected something less dramatic; a squabble perhaps, not the stupid ginger fucking some chit behind Hermione's back. Staring up at the sky, he silently battled with himself as he calmed himself. "That...that is certainly a reason to drink yourself into oblivion," he said rather dryly, as he was unable to think of anything else to say. Nay, he could. But he didn't think the witch would want to hear the torrent of insults his mind was cranking out at top speed.

Hermione burst into laughter, the sound echoing slightly across the clearing. "Yes, yes I suppose that is a good reason." She then grew silent, and the two watched the sky quietly.

Tiny stars appeared randomly, and the sky grew darker every minute. Hermione and Severus remained silent, as the sight they were beholding was too entrancing to be broken by words. The moon slowly rose higher in the sky, and the two lost track of time as they watched the sky come alight with the stars and the moon.

Hermione gasped as she caught sight of the milky way, she had never been in an area with such an unobstructed view of the night sky. She was blown away by how many stars there were, and how bright and big the moon looked. Turning to Severus, she arched an eyebrow questioningly.

Severus nodded his head, and stood up silently, his robes making a slight rustling noise as they brushed against the grass. Hermione hopped up too, and stood beside Severus, waiting for him to finish fumbling in his pockets.

Finding the two flasks, Severus handed Hermione one of the small glass phials and strode forward, once again not bothered look behind him and make sure Hermione was keeping up.

Jogging slightly to keep up with the taller man, Hermione quickly found herself losing her breath. She needed to get back in shape, she thought despairingly to herself. She wasn't overweight by any means, and Hermione wasn't one to be self conscious about how her body looked, but she did know the value of exercise, and vowed to put in a mile's run from then on every morning before work.

Severus walked quickly, and with purpose, as he knew exactly where the fullest moon flower plants were. He ducked under a willow tree's branches, releasing the viney strands as soon as he was clear of them.

Hermione spluttered as the vines Severus let go of smacked in her the face. "I'm behind you, you know," Hermione said loudly, as she irritably shoved the vines aside.

Severus looked back, and his lip twitched at the sight of the annoyed witch. Stopping, he turned back and stood in front of her. He lifted his hand, and plucked a leaf from the bushy mass of hair. Holding it in front of her, he smirked down at Hermione and tossed the leaf aside.

Hermione looked up at Severus, and felt an odd feeling in her gut. He turned away without a word, and her insides wrenched, and Hermione felt an inexplicable feeling wash through her. Unsettled slightly, Hermione shrugged and jogged forwards in an attempt to keep up with Severus.

Severus approached the moon flowers silently, reveling in the look of the white flowers glowing in the bright moonlight. The flowers were very aptly named, as it was only under the light of a full moon that their true beauty was shown. The leaves rustled softly in the sea breeze, and Severus stopped to take in the sight.

Hermione leveled with Severus, and had to suppress a gasp at the sight before her. The flowers were stunning, the dull glow of the stark white flowers added a certain luminescence to the area. The twinkling dots of liquid on the flowers only served to enhance the effect, and Hermione found herself rather awe-inspired. "It's absolutely beautiful," she whispered softly.

Severus turned to face her, his pale complexion appearing even more so in the glow of the flowers. His hair contrasted definitively with his face, and Hermione though he looked rather handsome. Feeling the strange urge to giggle at her thoughts, Hermione sternly told herself to calm down.

Severus eyed the bushy haired witch, and watched her eyes light up the way they normally did when she was about to laugh. He watched her bite her lip, and he wondered briefly what she was thinking. Hermione looked beautiful to Severus, especially in the aura of the flowers. Her hair seemed less bushy, for some reason, and even though Severus was strangely endeared to how her hair looked, he also enjoyed how it looked in the light of the flowers. He turned away quickly, and inwardly berated himself. Even though they had spent the night in the same bed, she was nothing more than a friend, if that. An employee, and a woman in need of his hospitality. Severus knew with bittering reality that Hermione would be gone at the first chance she got, and he found himself hating the thought, but feeling relieved at the same time.

To be out of her ridiculously intoxicating presence would only be a good thing, as nothing would come of him lusting after his employee. Severus shook himself from his thoughts, and pulled the flask out of his pocket. Reaching into his other pocket, Severus withdrew two small silver spoons. Gesturing for Hermione to come over to him, he handed her one of the spoons.

Hermione eyed the spoon with dawning comprehension. "Moondew is most powerful with collected with pure silver," she stated, he expression interested as she turned the spoon over in her hands.

Severus nodded, and started to gently scoop the shining dots of dew off the white petals of the flowers, and pouring them into the flask. It was careful and lengthy process, and neither felt any inclination to speed it up.

Hermione busied herself with gathering the little droplets of dew in her flask, and refused to address the little niggling voice in the back of her head, saying that she was disappointed when all Severus did when he took the leaf out of her hair was turn away immediately. Hermione didn't know exactly what she had been subconsciously hoping for, but she had a good idea.

Admitting it to herself would be admitting a great many other things, and Hermione wasn't sure if she was prepared for what that meant. She had only spent a little longer than a week in Severus's company, he surely didn't want her making sexual, romantic, or any advances of any kind on him. Hermione accepted that fact readily, and in fact she was more than comfortable with where they were now. Especially since last night, they had both admitted they were growing to like each other, and Hermione knew deep down inside her that Severus's use of the words had been in the name of friendship only.

_You'd like more though,_ the little voice insisted. Hermione scowled at that, and squashed the little voice down. She didn't know what she wanted, but right now her life was slowly regaining its traction and she didn't want to change that. Friendship was good, and she was sure that feeling what she was for another man so soon after being heartbroken was not good, and not fair to Severus at all.

Severus watched the last silvery droplet fall into the flask, and he sealed it tightly. Looking up, he found Hermione carefully scooping up the droplets into her flask, as it was only half full. Walking as silently as a cat, Severus walked towards her, and stood behind her. He watched her nimble, delicate looking hands handle the spoon, and he was shocked to discover her hands were just one more thing on the witch that he found attractive to him.

Her long fingers looked like they would be at home on the keys of a piano, and he briefly thought of her playing the instrument, and singing in her surprisingly good soprano voice. Severus caught himself quickly, and shut the thought down.

Hermione was more than aware of Severus standing inches behind her, but something stopped her from telling him so. She didn't know what made her do it, but she focused all her energy on appearing unknowing, and continued to fill her glass phial with the dew droplets, wondering what was causing Severus to stand so close.

Watch the last drop fall in, she corked her flask and turned around, feigning surprise at his close proximity. Looking up, she stopped herself at the look on his face. His eyes burned with something Hermione hadn't seen before, and she gasped slightly, her mouth hanging open slightly. The obsidian eyes looked down at her, almost questioningly, and Hermione found she was quite incapable of looking away.

Hermione's arms fell to her sides as they stared at each other. Severus was infuriatingly aware of how little space remained between them, and he was tempted beyond belief to close the distance, and capture her beautifully formed lips with his own. He didn't look away, but he didn't do what he was aching to, instead Severus chose to continued looking into the depths of the amber eyes burning up at him.

Hermione, before she even registered what she was doing, closed the gap between her and Severus. The flask fell out of her hands as she raised her hands, clutching onto his robes with a desperate need she didn't realize she had until then. Severus eyed her warily, even though he let himself melt slightly into her body, enjoying the closeness of the witch, her scent tickling his nose pleasantly.

They stood like that for a minute, each unsure of how to proceed. Hermione knew she wanted to bring her head up to his, but she didn't know if her advance would be welcomed. The niggling voice popped up, telling her that she had made it this far, and Severus hadn't shoved her off in disgust. Throwing all reason to the wind, Hermione raised herself on tiptoes, looking beseechingly into Severus's eyes.

Severus gave up trying to stop himself, and he raised an arm to wrap around Hermione's waist, the other reaching up to cup her face as he lowered his head, his lips brushing hers gently.

Hermione closed her eyes at the contact, and wound her arm around Severus's neck, leaning into him as she returned the kiss, enjoying the soft feel of his lips against hers. They remained that way for an unknown amount of time, as Hermione gently caressed the back of Severus's neck, and he brushed his hand down her jawline.

Severus moved his lips against hers, reveling at how perfectly she tasted. Her tongue darted out, sweeping along his bottom lip, asking for entrance. Severus granted it readily, and deepened the kiss.

Hermione lost all ability to think, and grew even more lost in the sensation of Severus's soft lips against her own, and his tongue battling with hers. She moaned softly, and the small sound brought Severus back to his senses suddenly, and he broke the kiss abruptly.

Hermione groaned at the loss of contact, and looked up at him, the question in her eyes. Severus looked away, and heaved a sigh as he stepped back, letting go of Hermione, even though he caused him near physical pain to do so.

Hermione let him go, confused at his sudden reaction. She stepped towards him, and raised her hand. Severus took another step back, and looked at Hermione pleadingly. "We can't do this," he said raggedly, looking at a flower, refusing to see the look of surprised hurt in Hermione's eyes.

Hermione lowered her hand, stunned. Instantly, she felt tears prick her eyes at her stupidity. She had been the one to instigate the kiss, and he had merely accepted her advance, too polite to tell her they were unwanted. Hermione bit her lip as she realized the truth, and looked down, nodding at Severus's words.

Severus watched as Hermione's eyes became misty. She was...crying? Severus instantly hated himself. Hermione had been caught up in the lusty fervor of the moon flowers, and was regretting sharing that kiss with him. He groaned inwardly, and stepped forward. "Hermione, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have."

Hermione looked up swiftly. "Sorry? For what?" She asked as she tried her best to stop the tears from coming. "I'm the one who should be sorry, I practically threw myself on you, and I know you don't think of me that way, I shouldn't have, I know."

Severus looked at the witch incredulously. "You...you wanted that?"

Hermione gave him the most exasperated look she could muster up under the circumstances. "Of course I wanted it, you idiot, I wouldn't have done it otherwise. It was my mistake thinking that you did too, and I know you were only being polite."

Severus stared down at her, trying to register what she was saying. Hermione wanted to kiss him; she wanted to do that. The realization hit him quickly, and he wondered how he had ever thought differently. Hermione Granger never did anything she didn't want to do, and she had made that perfectly clear. At loss for words, all Severus could do was look down at Hermione helplessly as he tried in vain to bring up the words to tell her he had enjoyed that moment like none other.

Hermione looked up at Severus, and misread the look on his face. Steeling herself, she stepped back again, and stooped to pick up the flask. "We should go," she said in a hard voice, building a wall up to stop the tears. Placing an indifferent mask on her face, she looked at Severus, and waited for him to say he was ready to apparate. Of course the man didn't want her, she had been stupid to even think so.

Severus was taken aback by the sudden change in Hermione's demeanor, and held out his arm wordlessly. She grabbed it without looking at him, and they apparated away, landing on the doorstep of Severus's house. He opened the door and walked in, hearing Hermione enter behind him.

Turning to face her, Severus opened his mouth to say something, but was silenced by the hard look on Hermione's face. She nodded to him, and bounded up the stairs, taking the steps two at a time. Severus stood at the bottom, watching her whisk around the corner and out of sight.

He walked numbly up the stair after her, and headed towards his room. Pausing before opening his door, he wondered briefly if he should sleep downstairs, but he dismissed the notion almost as soon as it popped up. The only reason he slept downstairs was for Hermione's company, and she was...well, he didn't know what she was doing, and he sternly told himself he didn't care. The lie didn't work, and he found himself wondering why he was so thoughtless as to kiss her. Undressed, he climbed into bed, and stared blankly at the ceiling, and eventually fell into an uneasy and fitful sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Alright you guys, here's another chapter, thank you so much for the reviews from last one! Hopefully this will tide you over until thursday or friday ;) It's got some lemony goodness in it, so be prepared! (Severus and Hermione are two mature adults living in the same house...it was bound to happen, wasn't it? ;P) Anyways, I hope you enjoy this, and feel free to drop me off a review if you reaaaally like it! Enjoy.**

* * *

Hermione laid awake, staring pointlessly into the darkness of her room. She was afraid to fall asleep, for she knew the nightmares that had blissfully disappeared for the past week would be back. Hermione had never really thought of it, but it was Severus's presence that had kept the night terrrors she had been plagued with since the end of the war at bay.

Hermione didn't know why, or how that worked, but when she fell asleep with him in the room, she slept peacefully the whole night through. It was strange to not hear his heavy breathing, and Hermione found herself yearning for Severus's presence.

She cringed again, wishing she had never kissed him. It was the most beautiful kiss she had ever experienced, and it hurt deeply to know he hadn't felt any of it. It wasn't as though she expected anything less, Hermione told herself sternly.

The man had stayed silent after Hermione had kissed him, and told him she meant to. It was more than clear that he had been refraining from hurting her feelings, and Hermione had to battle her emotions down enough for her to climb up to her room. It was stupid of her, to kiss him and she fully recognized her stupidity.

Hermione groaned and looked at the ceiling, willing sleep to come. Her eyes were just fluttering close when she was jolted from her doze by a strangled sounded cry. Hermione jumped up, and was out of bed within a second. She glanced around quickly, and then another ragged shout pierced the air. Hermione suddenly knew where it was coming from, and she bolted out the door, heading towards Severus's room.

Hermione paused in the hallway, Severus had never told her exactly which room was his, and she wasn't sure which door to open. Another cry rent the air, and Hermione pinpointed the sound. It was coming from the door to her left. Turning the knob, Hermione was dismayed to find it was locked. She pulled out her wand and performed a quick _alohamora._ The door swung open.

Hermione took a second to register the scene in front her of. Severus was tangled in his sheets, bare chested, and was covered with a fine sheen of sweat. He had tears trickling down his face, and his expression was one of grotesque fear. He arched off the bed, screaming in betweens shouts for it to stop.

Hermione didn't stop to think, and she quickly ran to his side, attempting to hold his arms down. Severus was too strong for her though, and he flailed wildly, sending her reeling towards the wall. Hermione stumbled against the wall as the back of her head hit the window. Dazed, she held her head in her hands and waiting for the pounding pain to stop.

Severus screamed again, groping at the sheets as he cried for whatever was terrorizing him to stop. Hermione got back up, and pounced on the thrashing man. She locked her legs around his waist, and held on with all her strength. "Severus, wake up, it's just a nightmare, Severus wake up; wake up!" She spoke frantically in his ear, squeezing him tightly in an attempt to get him to stop flailing about.

Hermione felt his breathing start to slow, and she released a quick sigh of relieve. Severus calmed down slowly, his body stilling in her arms. He moaned feverishly, and whipped his head back and forth. Hermione grunted heavily, and rolled him over, still straddling him as she tried to shake him awake. The man was thin, but he weighed a ton and she was absolutely knackered from the effort of holding him still.

Hermione shook Severus's shoulders roughly, and called to him to wake up. Severus sighed heavily and opened an eye groggily, looking around quickly to see who was shaking him. He noticed a weight on his stomach, and he looked directly into the face of Hermione.

Before he stopped himself, before he paused to consider it, he grabbed Hermione's face, and kissed her fiercely.

Hermione didn't give herself time to think, and melted into the kiss, raising her hands to run her fingers through Severus's hair. It was surprisingly soft, she noted vaguely.

Severus ran a hand down Hermione's back as his teeth captured her lower lip, releasing it slowly. Hermione moaned softly, and arched into Severus's body as he sat up, his hand gripping her hip and pulling her closer to him.

Hermione broke away from him, and leaned back, holding his face in her hands. "Severus, I – is this what you want? Back at the field, you – well you didn't look like you wanted it."

Severus growled in exasperation. "Damnit, witch, you should know by now that I never do anything I do not wish to," he said, grabbing her hips and pulling her back to him. "You have no idea how long I have wanted this," he said softly, one hand traveling up her back, skimming her neck and burying itself in her hair.

Hermione closed her eyes at his words, letting them sink in. He did want the kiss, he hadn't been refusing her. A smile spread over her face. "That's good," she breathed as she met his gaze. "I was worried that I was too, er, forward, you know, by just throwing myself at you like that," she finished sheepishly.

Severus raised his eyes to ceiling. "That," he growled as he flipped her over and covered her body with his, "was the best kiss I have ever experienced, you daft thing. The only reason why did I didn't take you right then and there, was because I was rendered speechless by the possibility that you returned the sentiments."

Hermione looked up at him, breathless from the intensity of the black eyes staring into her own. "I've never really done this before," she said shyly as she ran her fingers through his hair, appreciating how silky it was.

Severus paused. "You've never...?"

"I've had sex before," Hermione said as she rolled her eyes. "It was only twice, though. I wanted to wait, and Ron was always so busy..." she trailed off, the darkness hiding the blush creeping up her neck.

Severus groaned inwardly at his stupidity. She was as good as a virgin. "We don't have to do anything," he said seriously. Climbing off her, he flopped down on the bed with a slight sigh.

Hermione groaned at the sudden cold, his body had been heating her own. She snarled softly and rolled back onto him. "No, we don't," she said. "And I would like to wait, and we can figure things out in the morning. And we do need to think about things, I don't even know exactly what to do, I've never–"

"Be quiet, Miss Granger," he growled as he leaned upwards. His lips captured hers, moving against them gently. Hermione moaned, and melded her body to his. She swept her tongue out, running it along the length of Severus's bottom lip, begging for entrance.

Severus complied, groaning as Hermione's tongue battled his own. His hands ran up and down her back, finally going low enough to gently cup her bottom. Hermione wiggled, sighing appreciatively when Severus squeezed slightly. She ground up against him, moaning into his mouth as one hand ran up her side, lightly brushing the side of her breast.

Severus picked her up easily, turning them over, his lips leaving hers to nibble on her jawline. Hermione groaned as Severus's teeth nipped at the delicate flesh below her ear, and his lips were quick to sooth the tender area.

Hermione arched into Severus, grinding her hips against his. Severus growled low in his throat, and moved his kisses lower, focusing on her collarbone. His fingers slid up her side, brushing lightly over her chest. He groaned when Hermione arched into his touch, her breathy sighs fueling his ardor.

Severus's hand traveled back down her body, skimming her thigh and cupping underneath her knee, spreading her legs. His thigh nudged them open further, and Severus lodged his thigh firmly between Hermione's legs. She took the opportunity to grind against his thigh, moaning as his breath tickled her chest.

Severus looked up at Hermione questioningly, and she nodded frantically in response. Severus groaned, and hooked a finger under her bra, tugging it down to reveal the white flesh of her breasts. His mouth quickly covered the area; sucking, licking, and biting as Hermione writhed beneath him, her moans growing louder with each touch. He tugged harder, and her nipple was exposed, quickly hardening to a peak. Severus lowered his mouth, scraping his teeth gently against the hardened flesh.

Hermione moaned harshly as Severus licked and sucked at her chest, the sensation traveling her spine and straight to her core. Her hands traveled up and down his back, fingers digging into the skin when Severus tugged on her breast with his teeth. Severus lavished his attentions on her chest, and Hermione growled with a growing need as the ache in her center pulsed.

Severus chuckled quietly as he felt Hermione groan, her hips grinding up and down his thigh frantically. He knew that they should wait, but her moans and whimpers were fogging his reason, making him only see the witch beneath him. Hermione clutched at Severus's back as she finally found a rhythm against his thigh, the friction sending delicious thrills straight to her throbbing quim.

Severus's hand skimmed down her side, over her hip, and settling over her mound as Hermione continued to swirl her hips uncontrollably. Severus kissed down Hermione's sternum, tongue lightly brushing over her navel, and stopping when he reached the hem of her pants. His palm pressed flush against her crotch, and Hermione cried out at the pressure on her clit.

Severus swirled his palm in a firm circle, the friction through the fabric was too much for her to handle, and Hermione screamed as her release over came her. He continued to press against her as she came, her hips jerking erratically and her entire body shuddering with the force of her climax. Hermione threaded her hands through his hair as the last waves of her orgasm swept through her.

Severus chuckled again at how delightfully turned on the witch was, and he made his way back up to her chest, pausing to give her breast one last kiss before claiming her mouth with his. Hermione gave in to the kiss, her hand quickly reaching between them, but Severus grabbed it, pinning her hand to the side.

Hermione writhed in frustration. "Why?" She breathed as she rubbed her hips against his.

"You've had enough for one night, Miss Granger," he said firmly, trying to ignore his very large erection.

"I'll decided what I can and can't handle," Hermione replied churlishly as she tried to pull her hand out from his grasp.

"Don't think I won't restrain you, witch," he growled in her ear. "It's late, and its time to sleep. Tomorrow is another day," he added silkily.

Hermione groaned and gave up, huffing in frustration. "Don't you want this?" She asked, working hard to keep the whine from her voice.

Severus glared at her, and smoothly moved to lay on her side, wincing slightly when his cock brushed against Hermione's firm behind. "I am not going to dignify that with an answer," he responded disparagingly. "Now pipe down, and save your questions for the morning. Don't make me perform a silencing charm on you," he added threateningly, his tone undermining the words.

Words couldn't express how much he wanted to take her that instant, but his common sense was telling him it was far too early. Once he traveled down that road, he knew he wouldn't want to turn back; Hermione, as much as she wouldn't admit it, still carried the emotional trauma of what Ron did to her that night she got drunk, and Severus didn't want to claim her in that way unless she wanted him in the way he desired her. His possessiveness was a large factor, as well, and he did not feel like sharing if they were to do that, and he was nearly positive the woman had no interest in settling down so quickly after something like that.

Hermione rolled her eyes exasperatedly; very confused at why he was denying her, but did as he said, turning over to bury her face in his chest. Severus threw an arm around her shoulders, and the two drifted almost instantly into an easy and deep sleep.

The next morning, Severus awoke with a sneeze to Hermione's mass of curls nearly suffocating him. Snorting, he gathered the wild hair and patted it down. Hermione cracked an eye open as Severus ran his fingers through her hair, keeping it down and out of the way.

"Good morning," she croaked, nuzzling his chest.

Severus smirked. "Good morning, you damned temptress."

Hermione grinned and propped herself up on her elbows. "Did you sleep well?"

Severus nodded. "Of course." He sat up; swinging his legs out from under the duvet, and after standing up he padded into the bathroom.

Hermione watched him walk out, admiring his well muscled, but thin upper body; and the loose black pants he slept in. Groaning, she stretched out, feeling her back crack pleasantly. Sighing she sank back into the mattress, waiting for Severus to be done with the loo. "Hurry up," she called out. "I'm going to be late for work!" She added as she climbed out of bed.

Severus stepped out and glowered at Hermione. "I give you the day off."

Hermione smirked as she walked by him, lightly brushing her hand on his chest. Hermione looked at herself in the mirror, and nearly gasped in horror. Her hair was a mess, the bushy mass looked like it had been run through with a weed whacker. Hermione groaned and tried to comb it down with her hands, to no avail.

Sighing, she finished brushing her teeth and stalked out, looking for her wand. Finding it, she cast a simple smoothing charm on her hair, and it became slightly more manageable, but still retained its general bushiness.

Severus let out a short bark of laughter as he watched Hermione's hair smooth itself out reluctantly. "I do believe that is a lost cause," he observed dryly.

Hermione grimaced at him as she continued to comb her fingers through her hair. "I refuse to be defeated by my own damn hair," she huffed.

Severus smirked at that, and summoned a pair of jeans and a black button up. Hermione eyed the clothes curiously. "I have never seen you wear that," she pointed out.

"I've decided to take the day off," Severus said airily as he tugged the tee over his head. Hermione admired the muscles of his chest appreciatively before they were covered.

"That's good, because we need to talk," Hermione stated flatly, once Severus had sat back down on the bed.

Severus eyed her warily. "We do," he agreed. "But not now. For now, I will not allow any talk on the matter. It is what it is, and you cannot say there is a method to figuring this out, or there is a certain plan hidden away in a book somewhere, because frankly, our entire situation is out of the ordinary. We will figure it out as it goes, and I refuse to bother planning anything. And I'm hungry."

Hermione considered Severus's words. She supposed he was right, their circumstance was, after all, very strange. Their relationship thus far was already abnormal, and Hermione decided that taking it as it goes was a very appealing idea. Planning hadn't worked out too well with her and Ron, and it was very true that nothing about where she was and how she got there was planned, or expected, or anything normal. There was no point in trying to figure things out at this point; she found herself feeling very relieved when she reached that decision. Hermione nodded to Severus, and smiled brightly. "Time for some breaky?"


	9. Chapter 9

**I am having so much fun with this story, honestly. It's so much fun to write! And on a random note, am I the only one who, no matter what the situation, _always_ envisions Severus speaking without contractions? "You are," not "You're". It's just something I use in my characterization of the man, but still. Here's a new chapter for you all, don't hate me for the cliffy! And I've decided to rotate towards a Monday/Wednesday/Friday posting schedule, so there will be solid dates for new chapters! Enjoy, guys, and if you see fit to review, I would adore that!**

* * *

"Are you _positive_ you know where this owlery is?" Hermione asked dubiously as they turned down yet another dead end street.

Severus growled in response. "I am. It is around here somewhere, and the muggle protections are stronger due to the large amount of owls fluttering around. We will find it," he added firmly, striding off in a different direction.

Hermione huffed irritably, but followed him regardless. They had spent their morning in a mostly comfortable silence, in the sitting room of course. Severus had taken a seat on the couch, and Hermione had stood there, slightly sheepish, wondering where she should sit. Turning towards the chair, she had decided against it quickly.

She had sat down next to Severus before giving herself time to think about whether or not he would be okay with it. When he did not protest, she had snuggled slightly against him, and started to read. Neither said anything about the new position, and Hermione was more than satisfied with it. Unless Severus said something, he usually did not mind it, and that was more than good enough for Hermione.

A strange warmth had spread over her as she sat next to Severus, and Hermione couldn't pinpoint exactly what it meant, or where it came from, but it was pleasant enough. They had remained in that position for a couple hours before Hermione had stood up suddenly, and exclaimed that she had yet to buy her owl.

Severus had rolled his eyes, and begrudging offered his assistance in finding the Owlery. So, consequently, here they were. Hermione trailed behind Severus, waiting for him to figure out exactly where he was going. "Er, Severus, any idea now?"

Severus turned around and shot Hermione a glared. "Perhaps," he said silky as he took a step to stand in front of her, "you should remain quiet, and give me time to actually hear myself think."

Hermione looked up at him and scowled. "I'm not even talking that much, you damned wizard! I'm only wondering where we are going, and believe me if I had any idea–"

Severus cut her off mid-sentence by crashing his lips down upon hers. Hermione's words were lost quickly, the feel of Severus's soft lips moving against hers rendering her almost instantly incoherent.

Severus drew back with a slight smirk, and turned without a word towards a dilapidated looking building, and tapped his wand three times on the side of it. The building instantly transformed into a rather exotic looking building, and the screeches of hundreds of birds could now be heard. "Here we go."

Hermione gaped at him. "Did you know where it was all along?"

Severus arched an eyebrow, but his lip twitched nonetheless. "I don't think you quite understand how gleefully entertaining it is to watch you get annoyed. Your hair crackles in the most amusing way."

Hermione glared at him, and attempted to smack him, but he smoothly side-stepped it, and bowed, gesturing in the direction of the door. Hermione huffed dramatically, and entered, her annoyance instantly gone at the sight inside. There were cages piled to the ceiling, and owls flitted back and forth from the various perches across the high ceiling. "I don't know exactly if I'll be able to find the right owl in all these...owls," Hermione said with a small laugh.

Severus rolled his eyes and walked up to the old man behind the counter. "We need a bird."

The man eyed him. "I've been trying to sell you a bird for years, Snape, what's changed, eh?"

Severus gestured to Hermione, and she walked up. "Granger needs a bird, not I. Can you explain to her how to choose it, Haldorf?"

The older man nodded, and turned to look at Hermione appraisingly. Hermione grew slightly uncomfortable under his piercing gaze, but she didn't look away.

Haldorf finally nodded decisively, and started to speak. "You stand in the middle of the room, and think about exactly what makes you, you. When you're finished, and you know who you are, you whistle like so," the old man demonstrated a piercing whistle, and Hermione try it out. When she had completed it, he nodded and continued. "You wait. When a bird decides they like you, they'll fly down to you. It's an ancient sort of magic that comes with buying a bird, and don't expect exactly what you want to come zooming down at you. It may not be what you're hoping for."

Hermione nodded slowly, hiding her puzzlement. Shooting a glance at Severus, she walked to the middle of the room, and took a deep breath. Quickly, she ran through everything her friends said about her. Smart, pushy, shy at some times, sarcastic, Hermione frowned. The list sort of went on, and on, and on.

Huffing slightly she rolled her shoulders, and cleared her mind of anything and everything. Once she was done, she tentatively prodded the empty space, and called out in her mind for what she was. Eventually, a confident looking woman walked slowly up in the swirling blankness of space. The woman looked vaguely like Hermione, and she winked conspiratorially at Hermione. She walked off, and in the womans place, and bouncing silver otter appeared.

Hermione gasped as she eyed the otter, how it bounced in and out of the swirling white nothingness in her mind. Looking at it carefully, Hermione breathed in sharply. She wasn't what her friends said she was, or even what she wanted to think she was. She was purely Hermione Jean Granger; all that the name and existence of her being encompasses, and that was all.

Once she realized that simple fact, a shudder ran through her body, and she let out a piercing whistle. Opening her eyes, Hermione looked around expectantly. Nothing happened at first, and Hermione turned to look at Severus, worry etched on her face.

Severus raised his eyes to the heavens and turned away from Hermione pointedly. Exasperated, Hermione looked at the ground, and decided to focus on her new found revelation. She was Hermione, not what anyone else thought of her, or even what she thought of herself, she was who she was, and it was a brilliant thought.

Suddenly, Hermione felt two sets of claws digging into her shoulder, and she turned to look at who had decided to fly down. She gasped at what she saw.

Perched on her shoulder, and eying her curiously, was a beautiful bird with golden plumage. Its eyes were a fiery orange, and burned with a brightness Hermione had only seen once before, in Dumbledore's phoenix, Fawkes.

The bird was small, about the size of a medium sized owl. Its tail end had a long stream of silky red and gold feathers, and it had a long, elegant beak; much like that of an eagle.

Turning in surprise, she walked carefully up to Haldorf, the golden bird still perched on her shoulder. Haldorf eyed her curiously. "Interesting," he mused.

Hermione looked at Severus, and then back at Haldorf. "This isn't an owl," she began hesitantly. "Do you know what sort of bird this is?"

Haldorf nodded. "Her father was a phoenix. Her mother was a golden eagle. Birds like her are very rare, and she has been here for a few years, never flying down to anyone, never even accepting food from my hand," he stated, the curious look still on her face. "Phoenixes are strange creatures, everything they do seems to have a purpose, and it seems as though she has chosen you."

Hermione offered her hand to the bird, and it flapped its wings once, hopping lightly onto Hermione's curled up fist. "Why did you choose me?" Hermione asked softly, looking straight in the birds eye.

The bird cocked its head, and let out a single, beautiful note that resounded along the walls of the owlery. Hermione smiled. "How much?" She asked as she turned back towards Haldorf.

Haldorf rubbed his chin appraisingly. "Give her a name, and I'll decide after that."

Severus watched Hermione look at the bird, and felt slightly awed. Hermione had attracted the spawn of phoenix, which meant that something inside her was so powerful, that the half-phoenix felt attracted to her. It was a well known fact that phoenixes only chose wizards of hidden values to be with, but a half-phoenix was almost unheard of, and Severus didn't exactly know if that changed the rules.

Hermione looked at the bird, and raised a hand tentatively, stroking the birds brilliantly gold plumage. "Aurelia," she whispered softly, letting the name slide off her tongue. The bird flapped its wings, and let out a three-note trill, the crystal clear notes reverberating through Hermione's mind.

Hermione turned towards Haldorf again. "Aurelia is her name," she stated firmly.

Haldorf nodded appreciatively. "It is a very fitting name. 50 galleons."

Hermione winced slightly at the price, but paid it regardless. Bidding Haldorf a good bye, Hermione walked out with Severus, Aurelia perched on her shoulder.

Severus looked down at her, and offered his arm. Hermione whispered a few words to Aurelia, and the bird took off to the skies. Watching her fly off, Hermione nodded, and they disappeared with a loud CRACK.

Appearing on Severus's front doorstep, they walked in and Hermione opened the window in the sitting room for Aurelia to fly in.

"Well, that was certainly an interesting experience," Severus stated as he sat down in his armchair.

Hermione nodded dazedly, and flopped down on the couch. "I honestly had no idea you had to do that to buy an owl."

Severus snorted derisively. "You don't. If you are just wishing to buy an owl for the purpose of using it, you simply walk in and Haldorf gives you one he thinks will suit your needs best. Haldorf, however, is well trained in the skill of spotting someone in need of a familiar. Your orange cat died some time ago, did he not?"

Hermione looked at Severus sharply. "Yeah, Crookshanks died a few months after the war. How did you know?"

Severus shrugged. "I didn't, until we entered the Owlery. I figured the cat must have left you in someway, once Haldorf told you how to attract a familiar."

Hermione grinned sheepishly. She had been effectively set up by a strange old man, but somehow, she wasn't upset. When she had spoken Aurelia's name aloud, it had felt so right in many ways, that Hermione couldn't have imagined _not_ walking into that store on that particular day, and finding the golden bird.

At that moment, the regal looking bird flew in, landing lightly on the back of that couch that Hermione occupied. Whistling a note, Aurelia hopped into Hermione's chest, and nuzzled its head under her chin once, before flying off to, presumably, explore its new home.

Hermione watched the bird fly off, and turned to Severus, smiling brightly. "What would you like to do for the rest of our day off?"

Severus looked at the book he had picked up evenly. "You should not ask me to dictate the rest of our evening, Miss Granger," he purred.

Hermione felt a blush creep over her cheeks at the hidden threat his words held. "I think, actually, that might be the best option, because I certainly don't know what to do, and you seem to have a pretty good–"

Hermione was cut off by Severus pinning her to the couch, her hands above her head, and her thighs secured between his. Breathless, she looked up at him and grinned sheepishly.

"You talk too much, witch," Severus purred, leaning down close to her ear and softly biting the lobe. "There is only one condition to whatever this is."

Hermione frowned slightly. Condition? "What sort of condition?"

"While I am many things, generous is not one of them, and it is a rare occurrence when I wish to share anything I see as mine," he said silkily, his mellifluous voice making her melt slowly from the inside out. "Until you no longer wish it, as long as you decide to warm my bed, you shall not do the same to another man."

Hermione looked at the serious expression on Severus's face, and burst out laughing. "I would have _never_ pegged you as possessive, Severus," she said sarcastically.

Severus growled softly, and leaned down to nip at her neck. "Do you agree?"

"Even if you weren't Severus Snape, I wouldn't be with more than one guy at a time. I'm honestly not like that."

"I never said you were, I was merely making my intentions clear," Severus said softly, looking at Hermione intently.

Hermione grinned. "Understood, _professor_," she said as she lifted her head to softly kiss the side of his mouth.

Severus looked down at the witch appreciatively, and bent down to return the kiss, but was interrupted but the sound of harsh knocking on the door. Hermione sat up as Severus released her wrists. "Who would be knocking on your door?"

Severus stood and quickly stooped to retrieve his wand. "I do not know. I do not keep in contact with many people, and none of them would have the audacity to arrive at my home without notice."

Hermione trailed behind Severus, hovering in the doorway to the sitting room, curiously watching as Severus opened the door, his wand grasped firmly in his hand. Severus stepped back from the door, a scowl on his face. Biting back the curse he was itching to cast, he quickly glanced back at Hermione, and she stepped forward, wondering who was there.

Pulling her wand surreptitiously from her pocket, she swung the door open wider. Staring in shock at the person in the doorway, she took a step back. "_Ronald_?"

* * *

**On an unrelated note, I would ask everyone to send their prayers and condolences towards those affecting by the terrible shooting that occurred in CT early this morning. Thank you.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Oh oh oh, another cliffy. You all are going to hate me for this one, I think! Anyways, thank you for the reviews from last chapter, you all really blew me away with your responses. Ronald really is a dick, isn't he?**

* * *

Ron looked at Hermione in shock, anger quickly clouding his features. "You're living with Snape? A _Death Eater? _I – what has gotten into you, 'Mione? You abandoned your friends to shack up with a Death Eater, of all people?!"

Hermione bristled at Ron's words, feeling the emotions she had worked so well at forgetting rushing up again at once. Her incredible rage at the boy in front of her was almost shooting out of her, and Hermione had to step back again and take a deep breath. Ron continued to look as though he would murder the first thing to walk across his path.

Severus noticed the witch struggling to restrain herself, and he brushed her shoulder comfortingly before turning to Ron. "What do you think you are doing here, Mr. Weasley?" He asked quietly, his dark eyes glittering dangerously as he coolly appraised the redhead.

"I came to ask whoever lived here where Hermione was, but it seems as though she never fucking left!" Ron said indignantly, his ears slowly turning red with anger as he realized his girlfriend was _living_ with – with Severus Snape. His blood quickly reached a boiling point as he glared at the tall, dour looking man standing between him and his girl.

"How did you find my home?" Severus snarled, towering over Ron as he advanced a step closer.

"The owl Hermione rented," Ron stated. "The return address that was left with it, Harry helped me track it to...to here. I didn't expect _you _to be here, of all the fucking gits in the world my girlfriend could be staying with! You're a murderer, why the fuck is she staying with you?" Ron knew that Snape had been working for the Order the entire time during the war, but he never quite got over how much he disliked the man, and seeing him with Hermione caused him to lose all the reason that would tell him to consider what he was saying otherwise.

Severus glared down at Ron, and then quickly glanced back at Hermione, to make sure she wasn't about to blow his house up. The witch looked like she was quickly losing her grip on all that helped her keep sane. She was staring at Ron with a hatred so intense that it reminded him of himself, and his hatred of Sirius Black. Silently breathing a sigh of relief that he wasn't the one that had to deal with her anger, he whipped around again, scowling at the boy in front of him. "What you did to Miss Granger was unforgivable, Weasley, and I have been providing her a respite to get over the pain you caused her," he said silkily, watching the boys expression.

Not once did guilt flash across the boys face, rather his expression screwed up into an angry looking scowl as Ronald realized that Hermione had stayed with Snape; refusing to contact him at all, and barely telling Harry where she was. Looking up at Snape, he suddenly realized what had happened. "You fucking kidnapped her, didn't you? That's why she didn't come back, and why her note to Harry was so vague!" Ron said with as much contempt as he could muster. He knew perfectly well who would win if things came to blows, and the thought did nothing to comfort him. "Hermione," he said pleadingly as he tried to peer around Severus. "You don't have to stay with him, whatever he's forcing you to do, you don't have to anymore, just come home, please."

Hermione nearly felt the last vestiges of her self control snap at Ron's words. Kidnapped? Forced to stay against her will? Unable stand still any longer, she advanced towards the door, vaguely noting that she was walking the same way Severus did; quietly, deliberately. Sliding around Severus, she stood in front of him, glaring at Ron, and shaking as she tried to control her anger. "You-" she began as she took a step forward. "Cheated-" she took another step. "On me," she said the last words in a snarl, toe to toe with the redhead.

Severus had to bite back a smirk at how Hermione looked. Her five foot three stature had never looked so intimidating, and Severus had to remind himself that he wouldn't get electrocuted from her hair, as much as it looked like it. Gripping his wand tightly, he stepped to the side, willing to let Hermione work out her own issues, but he stayed at the ready nonetheless.

"How could you _possibly_ think I would want to come back to you?" Hermione asked him quietly, her amber eyes shooting daggers.

Ron looking down at Hermione, and gave a small, lopsided grin. "Because I made a stupid mistake, 'Mione. That's all. We can work things out, I still love you and all, and I miss having you around, too. You can't just leave your life like this, and especially just to shack up with Severus fucking Snape of all people!"

Hermione laughed loudly at Ron, his use of the nickname she had always hated only serving to infuriate her even more. "You miss having me around, do you? What, is it too much of a bother to learn a fucking cleaning spell on your own? Upset you have to go back to your mums house to have your laundry done, eh? Worried you won't pass your stupid Auror test without your personal encyclopedia?" She hissed venomously, the tip of her wand shooting out weak red sparks in response to her anger.

Ron shook his head frantically, and stepped back, afraid of what Hermione would do. Never in his life had he seen Hermione this enraged, and he didn't enjoy the thought of what she might do. "No, no, it's not like that! I mean sure, you do know a ton of cleaning spells that came in handy, but I miss you, I really do! And Harry is frantic with worry, but he was too busy to come so I came, and I want you back, please, 'Mione, just forgive me? It was only once, alright?" Even though Ron had entertained a different witch almost every night since Hermione had been gone, the state of his apartment was looking dreadful, and he desperately needed Hermione to come back. Trying in vain to make his words sound sincere, Ron looked at Hermione beseechingly.

"Oh, just once?" Hermione let out a hysterical laugh. "This man you accused of kidnapping, has treated me better in the two weeks I have known him than you ever have in our entire relationship, Ronald," she spat. Hermione's blood was boiling. She knew right then and there, that if she lifted her wand, she would regret the events that would happen later. Growling slightly, another trait she had picked up from Severus, she noted vaguely, she spat at Ron's feet and walked rigidly back inside, the small voice of reason in the back of her mind telling her repeatedly to calm down.

Severus stepped aside so Hermione could walk by, and he glanced back down at Ron contemptuously. "You are not welcome here. Hermione had stayed due to her own choices, I never once forced her into anything. I suggest you leave. Now."

Ron stared at Snape as he turned away, the anger boiling up at having his witch so blatantly stolen from him, and by a Death Eater no less. He let out a roar of rage, and pointed his wand at Snape's back, screaming "_Flipendo_!"

Severus heard the boy inhale, and whipped around before the jinx hit him, calmly throwing up a shield charm, and pointing his wand between Ron's eyes. "Heed my advice, Weasley, before you do something you will not recover from," he sneered coldly. "I do not have a use for men who treat women so disgustingly as you have, and do not think I couldn't see through your lies. Go back to your newest whore, Weasley, Granger is yours no longer."

Ron bristled at Snape's words, and raised his wand again. "No fucking Death Eater is going to tell me what to do, and I swear to fucking Merlin I will release Hermione from whatever sick hold you have on her," he screamed, waving his wand about. "_Reducto_!"

Severus smirked as he flicked the curse away, glaring down at Weasley, scorn etched plainly on his face. "Hermione has stayed here of her own free will, and after what you did to her, I hold no doubt that she will never listen to anything you say again, Weasley. Stay away from her, if you value your health. I have no qualms with hexing someone with the morals of a rat." Severus glared down at Ron, his eyes alight with coolly suppressed anger. Jerking his head, he cast a silent spell at the fuming man.

Ron's expression changed from one of anger to one of frantic worry as he realized his tongue was glued to his mouth. His face grew redder as he tried to throw a silent curse at Snape, but he had never been adept at wordless spells, and his frustration grew. He knew he was no match for the ex-Death Eater, but the fact that Snape was glaring at him with something akin to amusement made Ron's anger double. Unable to do anything, he tried in vain to get his spell to work, and shouted it as loudly as he could in his mind, but to no avail.

Severus sneered down contemptuously at the struggling boy, and jabbed his wand in the redhead's direction. Ron flew off the steps, landing heavily on the pavement of the street, his face screwed up in pain. Severus turned around and walked back inside without another backwards glance, throwing wards up as he went to prevent Weasley from returning.

Striding inside, he walked quickly into the sitting room to find Hermione. Entering, he glanced at the couch, unsurprised when he found Hermione sitting stiffly on the cushion, staring blankly at the wall in front of her. "Hermione," he began warily, as he sat down next to her. "Weasley is gone; I do not think he will return any time soon."

Hermione nodded mutely, and turned to look at Severus. He nearly flinched at the look of utter pain in her eyes. "Hermione," he repeatedly quietly, slowly extending an arm to grasp her thigh, squeezing in what he hoped was a reassuring manner.

Hermione felt the pressure on her thigh, and finally snapped. The tears started to pour down her cheeks, and her chest heaved as she tried in vain to control the outpour of emotions. Letting out a strangled cry, she fell back, and Severus caught her steadily, holding her in his arms. Severus looked down at Hermione, and felt a tinge of worry. Hermione continued to sob, clutching frantically at Severus's robes.

She couldn't comprehend it. It was too much, it was as if every pent up emotion about anything she had ever been worried about, or hated, had come flooding out. Her wand was on the floor, spinning dizzily with the turbulence of her emotions. Gasping for breath, she finally realized what she had been to Ron all along.

A fixture in his life, a means to an end. He had only ever viewed her as a _tool_, something to accomplish what he couldn't do himself. Three _years_ of her life had been wasted on some man who never thought anything more of her than an object to get what he desired. All the homework she had ever completed for him, the year of university he had to do to get into Auror training, the mountains of work he would beg and plead for her to finish, always throwing out some lame excuse about how much he loved her. Hermione let out another ragged cry as a new wave of emotions crashed over her.

Hermione shuddered violently, and Severus looked down at the witch with concern. She was shaking, and the tears were steaming down her face at an alarming rate. Placing her down on the couch as gently as she could, he turned and walked quickly out of the room.

Hermione noted his departure vaguely, and her sobbing increased as she realized the man she had been starting to truly feel for, couldn't stand her hysterics. Covering her face with her hands, she didn't bother to stop the tears as the brutal reality of her life crashed over her again and again. Severus didn't truly care for her, it was too soon, they had known each other barely two weeks. There was absolutely no way the dour man could have felt anything but lust for her, and Hermione had readily jumped into his bed without a care or a thought for his or her own feelings.

Groaning as she realized her grave mistake, she cried out again, her body trembling violently with the force of her sobs. Hermione took a deep breath in between sobs, and sat up, her vision blurry from the tears. Standing up, she bent down, and grasping her wand, she started to walk out. Slamming the front door behind her, she stood on the steps, wondering where she would go. Severus didn't want her there, she knew, so she had to leave before she did something that would hurt her even more than she already was now.

Severus returned to the sitting room, a calming potion in hand, along with what he knew was Hermione's favourite poetry collections; she had rambled on about them for nearly two hours one evening, after Severus had casually mentioned he had a collection of muggle poetry works. Smiling slightly at the memory of the witch he had grown to care for so much in such a short amount of time, he stopped short when he realized Hermione was no longer sitting on the couch.

Looking around wildly and finding she wasn't in the room at all, he ran upstairs, taking the steps three at a time. He had to find Hermione, and quickly, as she was in no state to be left alone. Magic was a volatile thing at best, and without the strict control of its user, it could blast off at any moment. Dumbledore had reaped the tragic repercussions of something like that happening, and he couldn't have that happening to Hermione.

Glancing into her room, he quickly ran to his, only to find the same disappointing emptiness. Rushing back downstairs, he paused to consider where she could have gone. Quickly he opened the door, and breathed a quick sigh of relief when he found Hermione standing in the middle of the street. "Hermione," he said, trying to keep the rush of relieve from his voice.

Hermione whipped around at the sound Severus's deep voice. "Severus," she started as she looked at him. Severus slowly descended the stairs, careful not to do anything sudden. He figured that treating a sobbing, emotionally traumatized witch could be compared to helping an injured and scared animal.

Hermione looked at him sadly, and Severus found himself extremely confused at why she was looking at _him_ with with such heart break in her eyes. "Hermione, what happened?"

She shook her head mutely, and walked towards him. "I should have realised sooner, Severus, I'm so sorry."

Severus looked down at her, and felt a slight worry in the back of his mind. "What exactly are you blathering on about?" he asked tersely, using all of his well honed disguising skills to hide the worry that was threatening to seep through his voice. He didn't know why, but at that moment, he realised that he wanted Hermione in his life for as long as she would have him, and he was most certainly not going to lose her to that stupid dunderhead.

Hermione gave him a small, sad smile. "Thank you for everything Severus, I really do appreciate it." She stepped back as she spoke, and Severus figured out what Hermione was doing within an instant, and quickly lunged forward before she completed the spin, grabbing on to the hem of her shirt as they quickly disappeared out of sight with a large CRACK.


	11. Chapter 11

**Here we are, like I promised. Wednesday! I know what horrible FanFiction manners it is to post a chapter without having it thoroughly beta'd, but I find myself without a beta...again. I ran over it twice before I pasted it to FF, then I read it through again, and then again right before I posted it, so hopefully I got most of whatever errors there were. If any of you are interested in messaging me and explaining to me the details of how to cooperate with a beta (my lovely sister was doing it before, but she can't now,) I would love it! Anyways, sorry for any mistakes, and thank you all for the reviews from last chapter! Enjoy :)**

* * *

Hermione landed clumsily, and stumbled to the ground as she felt whatever was holding her upright suddenly let go. Spinning around, she gasped as she saw Severus standing there, looking at her with an expression she had never seen before on his face. "How...?" She trailed off helplessly, continuing to stare at the man in front of her.

Severus stooped, and helped Hermione up, never taking his eyes off hers. Glaring at her, he replied. "I stoutly refuse to let you wander off, emotionally traumatized, and get yourself killed like you nearly did the last time you rushed off with absolutely no thought for anything else. I value my employees, believe it or not."

Hermione looked up at Severus, confusion still plain on her features. "Why? _Why_ do you do this? Everything; home, a job, a friend...just why? Is it just a ridiculous need to repay me for shoving a fucking bezoar down your throat?"

Severus sighed heavily. It appeared that he would have to explain to the witch exactly why he did everything he done after the war. Cursing inwardly, he gestured to Hermione to sit down with him on the grass. "I do not know exactly why, Miss Granger, but I can tell you what I did because of it."

Hermione nodded mutely, settling down on the grass as Severus conjured a tissue for her.

Inhaling sharply, Severus focused on a blade of grass, he couldn't talk whilst looking at Hermione. "After you...saved me, I felt something towards you. A tug, a slight pull, whatever you will. It annoyed me to no end, as I had always held a dislike for you and your friends, regardless of my respect for your achievements. That is why I left Hogwarts and moved to London."

Hermione shot Severus a strange look. An attraction? So there was a reason for everything he did. Something he didn't want. Hermione tried to control the rising sense of panic she felt deep in her gut, and willed herself to remain silent, and wait for Severus to finish.

"I did it to get away from the publicity mostly, but a small portion of the reason was you, and whatever the ridiculous niggling attraction I felt towards you." Smirking wryly, he continued. "It was mostly the publicity. Everyone seemed interested in why I was a spy, why I turned towards the light for Dumbledore. It was bloody irritating, and as you probably know, I am a very private man; it was by no means welcome."

Hermione giggled slightly at that remark, she had guessed he was a private man. The bubble of laughter died down quickly though, as a sickening realization hit her. She knew absolutely _nothing_ about the man in front of her. She knew he had fought for the Order of the Phoenix, she knew he was a spy, and that his life at school hadn't been the best. But otherwise, all she knew was her snarky potions professor, and the man who had begrudgingly saved her. A tear slid down her cheek at her thoughts, and she quickly brushed it away.

Severus stoically refused to look at Hermione, and continued to speak. "I started my Apothecary with the funds from the Order of Merlin the Ministry slapped on me to thank me for me efforts, and I lived peacefully, quietly, and very much alone for a few months until Fergus showed up in my living room. The aunt I thought had died long ago had left him to me. So, I now had the company of a strangely sarcastic elf."

Hermione smiled tightly at the mention of Fergus. The elf was something else entirely, and Hermione had grown to enjoy Fergus's subtle banter quite as much as Severus did.

"And then I found the corner pub, and I started to frequent it daily. The bartender did not ask me stupid questions, I was allowed to sit in my corner and nurse my solitary glass of whiskey whilst I tried to forget...everything. And then you showed up, and it was the last thing I had ever expected to happen. I had spent many, many days making myself realize I would never see you again, and the strange attraction I felt towards you had to fade away. But of course, you with your bloody Gryffindorish traits, just rushed headlong into the wild realms of intoxication without a second thought," Severus said rather dryly. "And we are here now, for the same reason. You apparently didn't learn enough from the first time."

Hermione stared at him curiously. "This...attraction, do you know what it is now?"

Severus shook his head. "No. Nor do I have any clue what it means, how it got there. I have tried to research it, but to no avail. It is not a particular feeling, it is more of a subtle tug towards you. When I am around you, it is absent."

Hermione nodded. It was quickly becoming apparent that all he felt towards her was something that he himself didn't know, or even want. "I'll gather my things and leave," she said quietly.

Severus glanced up sharply, glowering at Hermione. "Is my company truly that abhorrent to you?"

Hermione shook her head as she tried not to laugh at the absurdity of Severus's words. "Not at all. I just – well I thought you didn't like mine, and only put up with it because you felt you had to."

Severus resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Miss Granger, truly. Your intellectual capabilities are nearly as famous as you, yourself. It's utterly ridiculous of you to think I do not enjoy your presence in my life."

"But you said yourself that you moved to get away from me, and that you disliked me and it was annoying to you..." she trailed off as her vision swam from the tears pooling in her eyes. She didn't even know what it was exactly that she wanted from him, but she did know that she wanted to continue and see where...whatever it was that they shared went.

"Really, Hermione, if I truly disliked you I would have shoved you out my door once I was assured you wouldn't run off and die because of stupidity. It's quickly becoming apparent that I have to doctor you even longer though, you really shouldn't run off headfirst without a thought or a care to anything else."

"But what if you are doing all of this because of whatever is tugging you towards me?"

Severus growled softly. "I am perfectly capable of controlling anything about myself that I wish too, Granger. Including strange attractions that brought me the happiest two weeks I have experienced in recent history. Surprisingly to you, I'm sure, I am in fact a very skilled Occlumens."

Hermione blushed slightly. "I didn't mean–"

"Regardless of your intentions, you ended up dealing a rather dramatic blow to my ego with your words," Severus interrupted dryly. "I am capable of controlling what I wish to. It doesn't erase the reality that I do enjoy your company immensely."

Hermione giggled slightly. "I suppose I was a bit dramatic."

"Putting it lightly, Miss Granger."

"I was just so – _so _angry at Ronald. The audacity to track that damned owl, and then ask me to come back...I've never felt that sort of rage before. When you walked away after I started crying, I realized you wanted none of it, which is why I left; or rather, tried to leave."

Severus sighed heavily at the dramatic assumptions Hermione had made. "I walked off to bring you a calming draught, along with a book I felt would soothe your rather turbulent emotions."

Hermione gaped at Severus, her mouth opening and closing in silent shock. He hadn't been running away from her, he had been going to get something to help her calm down.

Severus glared at Hermione. "Miss Granger. The fish look is rather unbecoming on you, I suggest you stop using that particular expression to portray shock."

Hermione shut her mouth quickly, smiling slightly as she recalled the first morning she had spent with Severus. "Well then you should probably stop doing things to elicit such a reaction."

"If at any point in the evening I had wanted to run away, when you stood toe to toe with Weasley would be it. Your hair very nearly crackled with the force of your anger, and it was quite terrifying. I'm begrudgingly impressed that Weasley didn't soil himself."

Hermione giggled slightly, she had hadn't really stopped to think about what she must have looked like with the extreme anger she had felt course through her. "He deserved it."

"Indeed," Severus agreed heartily. Getting up, he brushing the few pieces of grass that stuck to him off, and offered Hermione his hand. "As delightful as sitting in the cold grass of...wherever you brought us, I would prefer the warmth of a bed."

Hermione took his hand gratefully, and looked around, a wistful expression on her face. "I don't know why I apparated here exactly, but this is where me and my mum and dad would go camping in the springtime."

"It is a miracle you didn't splinch yourself, you daft thing," Severus said witheringly as he offered his arm to Hermione. They apparated to the front step of Severus's house, and Hermione looked at the street warily.

"He's gone, right?"

"Most certainly," Severus replied with a slight smirk.

Hermione eyed Severus suspiciously as she walked into the sitting room. "You say that as though you had something to do with it."

Severus looked down at her. "I merely made it so he will have some...issues in speaking with any sort of eloquence for a while, not that he needed it. The boy has all the eloquence of a dead rhinoceros."

"Aptly put, Professor," Hermione agreed with a smirk. The only thing Ron could talk about with any sort of intelligence was Quidditch, and that had quickly grown to be one of the most irritating things about living with him.

Severus turned to look at Hermione intently. Raising his hand, he slowly tucked a curl behind her ear. "I hope you are quite done with being a foolish chit. I will not have you running off again, nor do I wish to explain repeatedly that I desire whatever it is that we have together."

Hermione nodded and bit her lip, very pleased at Severus's words. "I am a girl, you know. Us things are apt to be foolish at times."

Severus glowered down at the witch. "Believe me, Miss Granger, I am astutely aware of the fact that you are a woman."

Hermione blushed at the lusty undertone the man's words held, and she glanced at the clock that hung on the mantle. "It's rather late, isn't it," she mused. "And now that I have time to think about it, I'm rather exhausted."

Severus nodded, and started to walk upstairs, gesturing for Hermione to follow. Without stopping to ask, he walked towards his room and Hermione walked behind him curiously. Striding towards his closet, Severus pulled out a black nightshirt and tossed it towards Hermione. "Whilst transfiguring clothes is certainly easy, I think you would rather appreciate the comfort of this."

Hermione grinned sheepishly, and quickly yanked her jeans down. Severus glanced at Hermione's shapely legs appreciatively, as he donned his pajama bottoms and quickly grabbed a black tee.

Hermione pulled the nightshirt over her head, and reveled in its softness. Watching Severus, she admired his muscles flexing as he started to pull the shirt up his arms. Gasping softly, Hermione stared at his back, the pattern of silvery scars that decorated his skin only just now becoming apparent to her.

Walking quietly, she put a hand on his arm, stilling his movements. Severus slowly brought the shirt down, wondering what the witch was up to. Hermione walked behind him, and placed a hand gently on his back.

Severus stiffened at her touch. Whilst he wasn't one to be conscious about how his body looked, his scars were not something he would have scrutinized. "Miss Granger," he said, somewhat coldly as he turned to face her.

Hermione looked up at him, her eyes glistening from the tears that had sprung up at the sight of physical evidence of the abuse Severus had endured throughout his life. "I had no idea," she said quietly.

"Not many people do."

"Where...?"

Severus sighed heavily and ran his hands through his hair. "The Dark Lord's anger, my father, abuse from school. It is in the past, Hermione. They don't bother me, Hermione. Reminders of a past that I have tried my entire life to forget. Don't let them affect you."

Hermione nodded mutely, and turned to climb into bed, her thoughts swimming with the pain Severus must have endured throughout his life. Severus climbed in after her, pulling the duvet up to cover them both. Settling down, he waited for Hermione to wriggle close to him.

Hermione laid her head against his chest, her fingers tracing soft circles over the skin of his sternum. Severus exhaled softly, relaxing into her touch, and closed his eyes.

"How did you survive?"

"You know as well as I."

"No, not Nagini...I meant everything else. Being a spy, serving the Dark Lord and Dumbledore. I can't even begin to imagine what horrors you went through."

Severus sighed heavily. "Sheer will power, I suppose. I didn't have the best of childhoods, and I grew up learning how to defend myself. It transferred to my school years with all the bullying I was forced to deal with. I've just always known how to take care of myself. I nearly lost it a few times, but defeating the Dark Lord became my only focus, my will to live. It fueled my existence, and sometimes I think I lived purely to see the end that I had waited for so long to come."

Hermione squeezed her eyes shut, and shuddered. "Thank you. I never thanked you properly for what you did for Harry and everyone else." She could feel Severus stiffen beneath her, and his breath hitched. Hermione felt tears prick her eyes as she slowly realised that he had probably never been thanked for what he did.

"Thank you," he replied softly. Hermione recognised the depth of emotion those two words held, and she felt a tear slid down her nose. This man was so, so much more than she would have ever realised had her and Ron worked out. Suddenly, with perfect clarity, that she wanted to be here, in his arms, more than anything she had ever been sure of. Exhaling softly, she closed her eyes, and continued to trace circles in his chest as she fell asleep.

Severus listened as the witch's breathing evened out, and he relaxed some. Awed, he stared up at the ceiling and silently thanked every deity whom he knew existed for orchestrating whatever events that had led to Hermione being in his arms at that moment.


	12. Chapter 12

**Here's a nice fluffy chapter for you all. Enjoy your holidays, and Happy Christmas to all who celebrate! I'll be updating after Christmas. :) Thank you so much for the reviews, I can't believe my story has reached over a hundred already! I'm absolutely blown away. Thank you all, and enjoy!**

* * *

The next afternoon, Hermione was in the kitchen, writing a letter. Aurelia was perched close by, warbling a light tune softly. Hermione closed her eyes at the enchanting tune Aurelia was singing, and didn't notice Severus standing silently in the doorway.

Hermione started to sing, and the golden bird quickly changed its tune to match Hermione's song, and Severus found himself slightly awestruck at the sounds the witch and her familiar were making. It was utterly beautiful, and whilst Severus had no idea what song it was that Hermione was singing, he appreciated the lyrics nonetheless.

"_Someday, when my life has passed me by, I'll look around and wonder why you were always there for me,"_ Hermione let the words roll of her tongue, amazing that Aurelia was keeping up with her. Smirking slightly, Hermione stopped singing and reached out to gently brush the golden birds plumage. Aurelia trilled a single note, and flew off. Hermione turned to watch her bird fly, and nearly had a heart attack at the sight of Severus standing in the doorway. "Damn it all to hell, Severus! _Why_ must you do that? Next time I swear I'm going to expire where I stand," Hermione said shrilly, glaring at the man.

Severus smirked slightly and walked to where the witch sat, bending down to brush his lips along her cheek. "Old habits die hard, is that not what they say?"

"Kill yours please, before it kills me, then," Hermione replied exasperatedly as she bent into his touch.

"What are you writing?" Severus asked nonchalantly as he noticed the quill in her hands.

"Just a note to Harry, asking him to distract Ron one of these days whilst I go and retrieve all my possessions. I'll have to rent a storage unit or something, I guess."

Severus glared at her witheringly. "If you are not as blind as you make yourself seem, you'll have noticed I have several empty rooms in this house that you can store your possessions in. You live here now, and until that changes your possessions are as welcome as you."

Hermione smiled at Severus, somewhat shyly. She didn't exactly know why, but the idea of having everything she owned here with her made the entire situation seem so much more solid. It was as if it were permanent, and whilst Hermione enjoyed whatever was happening between her and Severus greatly; the idea of 'moving in' so completely scared her slightly. "Thank you," she said with some trepidation.

Severus caught the note of fear in Hermione's voice, and eyed her warily, hoping beyond himself that she wasn't second-thinking their situation. "Is that not acceptable?"

Hermione shook her head quickly. "No, no that's fine, more than fine, actually. It's just...well, never mind. It's really nothing."

Severus rolled his eyes at Hermione's nervous rambling. "Your nervousness is quite reassuring, Miss Granger."

Hermione grinned sheepishly at him. Her trepidations were quite irrational, and she didn't think Severus would particularly enjoy being burdened with them. "I'm glad," she replied just as wryly. Standing up, she arched back, trying to release her spine of the ache it held from sitting for so long.

Severus eyed Hermione's figure appreciatively, and growled slightly. Moving forwards swiftly, he reached out and grabbed Hermione's hips, tugging her towards him as she squeaked in surprise. "Provocative little minx," he snarled softly in her ear as his arm snaked around her waist to splay his hand across her lower back, pressing her closer to him.

Hermione blushed slightly when she realized what a view she had just given Severus. "So I'm officially moving in," she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Severus eyed Hermione curiously, quickly putting the pieces together. She was scared, he realized. Scared of moving in and having the same thing that Weasley did to her happen again. "You are," he agreed guardedly.

Hermione nodded thoughtfully. "You may want to ward a few things you would prefer untouched, because I have many items of décor," she said slyly, a slight smirk on her face.

"If you even think of redecorating, I will have no reservations about hexing you to the wall."

Hermione winked at him, and turned to walk out of the kitchen. "I'll try not to," she called over her shoulder.

Severus rolled his eyes, and followed her out, settling in the armchair. Hermione lay stretched out on the couch, reading a rather thick looking tome. Summoning a book, Severus started to read, and the two read in companionable silence for a couple hours; the silence punctuated only by the low rustle of turning pages.

"Severus, how difficult to think it is to become an animagus?" Hermione asked suddenly. There was a chapter in the book she was reading that focused entirely on the subject. She had never really paid the idea much mind in the past, as she had always been to busy to undertake the journey of becoming one. However, after reading the portion in the book, she found herself supremely interested in the idea.

Severus jerked up from his book. "Have you not read about it already?" he eyed her suspiciously. If he knew Hermione at all, she would have already researched the subject extensively.

"Well, no, not recently. This book had a small part on it, and interested me. I mean, I've always sort of wanted to become an animagus, but I never had the time for dedication towards it."

Severus nodded thoughtfully. In truth, he was unsurprised at Hermione's interest in becoming an animagus. She excelled at nearly every other branch of magic, except Divination, which Severus did not begrudge her for. In his mind, Divination was more worthless than the Weasley boy. It made sense that Hermione would have eventually come across the theory behind becoming an animagus, and wish to try for it. "It is difficult, and it does take time. You were right in not pursuing the idea whilst you were busy with other things. The journey is rather time consuming."

Hermione looked at Severus appraisingly; he sounded as if he knew from experience. "How do you know?"

Severus looked at Hermione long and hard, wondering if he should tell her or not. He was quickly leaning towards no, as he was unregistered, and as much as he enjoyed Hermione and her decisions to stay, there was a hint of distrust towards her. He had never experienced someone caring for him in any way, and despite himself, he found himself waiting warily for the day when she decided she didn't want more.

But, he realized, in order for their relationship to grow deeper, he would eventually have to tell her things about himself. "Because I am one," he replied evenly. "Unregistered, though I hardly walk around as my animagus, due to its rather...inconspicuous form."

Hermione's eyebrows nearly disappeared into her hair. "You are?"

Severus glared at her. "I hardly think it is that surprising. We are alike in many ways, Miss Granger, including academically. The magic behind becoming an animagus interested me greatly at the time, as I am sure it does to you now."

Hermione grinned, he was right; they were alike in many ways. "What is your form?"

Severus sighed heavily and stood up. He knew as soon as he mentioned it he would have to show her. I truth, he was quite satisfied with his animagus, and if he could, he would wander around in it more often. But the streets of London weren't accustomed to large animals roaming the streets. Concentrating silently, he sifted through the many layers of his mind, down to the basic core of his being. Letting the elemental feeling magic flow through him, his opened his eyes to Hermione's rather shocked face. Mouth open like a fish, again. Snarling, he flicked an ear.

"You're a lynx?" Hermione said with a gasp. The large cat standing in front of her seemed to glare at her question, and Hermione giggled slightly. A lynx. It fit perfectly too, and explained his uncanny silence when he walked. It was cat-like, and it was a certainly right that his animagus would take the form of some sort of feline.

Severus lightly hopped onto the couch, and rubbed against Hermione's shoulder. Purring lightly, it came out as more of a growl, and Hermione jumped slightly despite herself. Smirking at Hermione's reaction, Severus hopped down, and sat down, concentrating again.

Opening his eyes, he noticed Hermione had a very amused expression on her face, and he looked down to see he was sitting in a position that resembled a frog. Scowling he stood up quickly. "Yes, I am a lynx. A common one, though. Not a particularly special species. But nevertheless, if I were to walk through the streets of London as a large cat, many muggles would never venture outside again from sheer fright."

Hermione bit back her laugh from seeing Severus in such an undignified position, and nodded in understanding. "It is a fitting form, though."

"It is a well known fact that ones animagus often reflects the most basics of a persons character. Rita Skeeter, for example. Her instinctual personality is one of gossip, listening in, and gathering unknown information about her targets. A beetle suited her perfectly, as it was nondescript, easy to hide, and virtually undetectable."

Hermione stared at Severus. "How would you know that Rita Skeeter is an animagus?"

Severus glared at Hermione. "I knew before you pieced it together in your fourth year. I too, had suspicions about why exactly the woman was getting so many unsavory details about the unfortunate people she wrote about, and I questioned Draco immediately after his name appeared in the paper as a source. Whilst he remained silent on the matter, I figured out that he was giving information to something or someone, and it only took an evenings mutterings to finally put the pieces together. Although I must admit, the method you used to keep the damned woman quiet was admirably Slytherin, indeed."

Hermione smirked at that. She had let Rita go after the war, telling her she didn't exactly care what she wrote from henceforth, although she didn't bother to remove the threat that she lorded over the woman for so long. "Yes, well, someone needed to reign her foul quill in. Nearly everything she wrote was so abhorrent, I was surprised no one checked her sooner."

"People enjoy a good scandal, and Rita enjoyed exploiting secrets almost as much as people enjoyed reading that sort of filth," Severus said indifferently as he took a seat beside Hermione on the couch. "The media enhances people's worst vices."

Hermione nodded in agreement. "Unfortunately true," Turning, she crossed her legs and sat facing Severus. "Do you think I could become an animagus?"

Severus rolled his eyes. "I doubt there is anything I could say to stop you, so yes, I believe you could, even if it is only through sheer defiance and perseverance."

Hermione smirked slightly, he had a point. "How do I get started?"

"It is mostly mental work," Severus replied. "It requires you to basically sift through and examine everything that makes you whole. It also has somewhat of an elemental aspect; every wizard has a certain magical track that is all their own, and it is the same with animaguses. To my knowledge, no two animaguses have had the same animal, as each reflects the differentiating personality traits of the individual."

"So what you're saying is I need to meditate, and often, and basically get to the root core of...well, me?"

Severus nodded, pleased that Hermione had caught on quickly. "It takes time to recognize the depths of your consciousness in the way that you need to in order to essentially find yourself, and you did some of it whilst attracting Aurelia. It's the same principle, for for being an animagus, you must go much deeper."

"I should get started then," Hermione mused. "I could drink some tea, to help calm myself, and then I'll sit for an hour and try to do what you said."

Severus nodded. He watched Hermione get up to go to the kitchen to set the water on, and he waited patiently for her to return. When she did, she plopped right back down on the couch. "Ten minutes, then I'll go lock myself up in my room," she said. "I can't have you interrupting me, I'd never succeed."

Severus's lip twitched, and be moved quickly, grabbing Hermione and twisting her so that she found herself straddling his thighs. Growling softly, he leaned up and kissed her neck, scraping his teeth along the sensitive flesh; Hermione arched up, giving him greater access to her neck. "For now, we have ten minutes, and I do not intend for them to go to waste."


	13. Chapter 13

**Alright my lovely readers, since it is Christmas, I shall post a day earlier than I intended (it is definitely not due to the urge to fiddle around with the laptop Santa decided to bestow on me). So...have a little bit of the inner workings of Hermione's mind, and just a smidge of smut, because it is Christmas, of course. Thank you for the reviews! I love each and every one. Enjoy, and I'd love to hear some more from you all! :)**

* * *

Hermione huffed in frustration as she tried to calm down. She was laying on her bed, having come home from closing the Apothecary only minutes beforehand. Severus had been gone when she arrived, so she decided to meditate until he got back. It had been four days since Severus had told her how to mentally traverse the depths of her psyche, and it had been a thoroughly frustrating experience thus far.

Rolling her shoulders experimentally, Hermione closed her eyes and focusing on breathing deeply, and exhaling slowly. Cautiously, she emptied her mind of everything, and very slowly, a vast library started to build before her eye. Hermione smirked slightly, she wasn't doing anything consciously, it was just how her mind organised things. She found a slight irony out of the way her mind was ordering all her life's memories.

Quickly she walked to the first shelf, and drew out a warm coloured tome. Opening it up, she grinned as the memory of camping with her parents sprung up before her. Her hair had been as unmanageable then as it was now, and she laughed as she watched her mum struggle to pull the copious amounts of brown curls back into a somewhat respectable pony tail. Her father laughed at the attempt, and as soon as Mrs. Granger was done, he dragged Hermione off to watch the trout swim in the stream. Hermione felt a tinge of regret at the memory, she missed her parents greatly.

Still smiling sadly, Hermione closed the book and moved on to another shelf, hoping for something later in her life. Pulling a darker coloured book from the shelf, she opened it and was somewhat surprised to see the bathroom directly after Ronald and Harry had saved her from the troll. Shaking her head sheepishly at the sheer audacity of her miscreant-esque school years, she moved on again.

This time, she went down to the last case and withdrew a book from the top of the shelf. Opening it, she was surprised again the all too clear face of Severus. Curiously, she studied his face. Her mind recalled it perfectly, and Hermione was slightly awed at the likeness. His eyes burned with the intensity that only seemed to appear when he was either brewing, or looking at her. Most of the time, his eyes were oddly blank, as though he were hiding things behind them.

Well, he was a Slytherin after all, there were bound to be some things he was hiding. Hermione didn't care though, she knew that he had secrets he would prefer to keep to himself; she knew she had hers. They led separate lives before the strange event that thrust them together, as strange as it was to believe now. Hermione had a hard time remembering her life before living with Severus, and she felt slightly ashamed of herself. She had yet to pay attention to any of her friends. Ginny was probably worried sick about her, even though Hermione knew Harry probably told her already.

Yes, she needed to visit with her group of friends soon, and reassure them all that she hadn't met a terrible end somewhere. She would send Aurelia to Neville and Luna soon, and do the same with Harry and Ginny. The Three Broom Sticks seemed like an appropriate place to name, she reasoned. Satisfied, she turned back to the memory of Severus's face.

He really was a handsome man, she noted appreciatively. His attraction wasn't the usual definition of male beauty, but to Hermione, he was very attractive. Most people wouldn't think of his nose as attractive, but Hermione thought it looked quite noble. And his eyes, of course. His eyes always seemed to hold the burning intensity of the universe, the black orbs glittered in a different way with each emotion. They lit up when he found amusement in something, and the corners of his eyes creased ever so slightly. The flames that seemed to appear whenever he looked at her, mixed with the shadow of something Hermione couldn't quite place.

Still slightly in awe, she gently closed that book, and pulled out another. The memory of Severus laughing at her whilst she tried to cook in Fergus's kitchen; something she had yet to attempt again. Grinning sheepishly at that, she shut the book and pulled out yet another one. This one was of the other evening, when Severus had read to her the T.S Eliot poem, _The Hollow Men._ His deep,soft and mellifluous voice flowed over her again as she closed her eyes to appreciate the sound.

The way his tones seemed to caress each word never failed to entrance her; in fact she had become quite enamored to how he spoke, and she often found herself pleading for him to read something to her. Usually, he complied after a dramatic show of dislike, but Hermione got the feeling that he enjoyed reading to her. Sighing softly, she placed the book back. Wandering around, she wondered about how these memories shaped her.

It was interesting to think that these memories play a part in realizing exactly who she was, but Hermione didn't argue with the method. Striding lazily through the layers of her mind, Hermione mused curiously about how many times Severus seemed to crop up. He certainly played a rather large part in her life now, it was certainly no wonder. Hermione didn't acknowledge the small voice that told her it was for another reason.

Lost in her mind, Hermione didn't notice the lynx that hopped lightly on the bed and curled up next to her. Severus viewed her lazily through one half closed eye, and he flicked an ear curiously. Her face was serene, and entirely relaxed. Severus wondered what memories she was looking at, as the corner of her mouth just twitched. Purring loudly, he stood up, and bumped her shoulder in an attempt to wake her up from her reveries.

Hopping off the bed, he quickly transformed into his usual form, and proceeded to undress himself, pulling on his usual nighttime attire. Satisfied, he turned towards Hermione, feeling faintly irritated. Waking someone up from such a deep meditation as hers was often difficult, but he needed to so she could get some sleep. Severus figured she had been at it for hours, as it was close to midnight and she had arrived home some time ago.

Huffing slightly, he climbed on the bed and grabbed Hermione's shoulder, shaking her roughly. Hermione started at the handling, and looked around wildly, calming when she saw who was sitting there. "Merlin, Severus, when did you get home? And what time is it?" she peered around blearily. "How long was I meditating for?"

Severus rolled his eyes dramatically at her barrage of questions. "Half an hour ago, nearly midnight, and I assume since you arrived home from the Apothecary."

Hermione smirked at his rapid fire answer, and arched back as she stretched, trying to relieve the ache in her back. Severus growled appreciatively at her rather lascivious pose. Moving forward quickly, he thrust her back on the bed, and leaned down to capture her lips with his.

Hermione instantly melted into the kiss, running her fingers through his hair as she arched up into him. It was vaguely annoying to her, how so simple an action on Severus's part had her reduced to a writhing, whimpering fool, but she didn't pay it much mind; choosing instead to focus on how _good_ he felt covering her body with his.

Slightly breathless, she pulled back, a grin on her face. "Attacking helpless witches, Professor, one might think you have an ulterior motive."

Severus's eyes glittered as he replied, "You certainly set me up, minx, it is through no fault of my own that I feel the constant temptation to shag you senseless."

Hermione ground up into him, and leaned up, biting softly on his ear. "Why don't you?"

"You surely enjoy testing the limits of my willpower, Miss Granger," he purred appreciatively. Hermione noticed that he gracefully ignored her question, but she quickly forgot her slight irritation as Severus ran his hands up her thighs. Grabbing her waist, he easily flipped them over so Hermione was straddling him. Running his hands up and down her thigh, he looked up at her resignedly.

Hermione hummed softly at the mans stubbornness. They had been sleeping in the same bed for nearly a month now, and he was still denying her something that she knew they both wanted. _You're not quite ready for it, _the little voice in the back of her head piped up. Hermione scoffed in irritation. She hated admitting that both Severus and the little voice were right. She knew, however, that while she was so confused, it would be both unwise and unfair to Severus and her to engage in something she might possibly regret.

She never Severus wasn't adverse to a little fun, and she quickly decided to use that to her advantage. Grabbing his hands, she guided them up to rest on her waist, and she grinned a bit sheepishly at him. "You surely enjoy giving me every opportunity to do so, Professor."

Severus groaned at the husky lust that laced Hermione's words temptingly. What they were waiting for, he wasn't quite sure, but he knew he didn't want to claim her until she had figured out her own issues. He figured her journey to becoming an animagus would help tremendously, and he was willing to wait. Until then, however...well, there were other things.

Growling softly, he slid his hands under her shirt, and she gasped at the feel of his hands skimming her ribcage. She wasn't wearing a bra, he noted appreciatively as he slowly brushed his hands under her breasts.

Hermione exhaled softly at the feel of Severus's roaming hands, and she rotated her hips experimentally, pleased when she felt his very hard erection against her crotch. Twirling her hips again, Hermione nearly gasped with pleasure at the sight of Severus's face, his eyes closed in careful enjoyment. Feeling empowered, she ground her crotch against his, sliding up and down his cloth covered length, the friction sending thrills of pleasure straight to her core.

Severus couldn't restrain himself, and he bucked his hips, meeting Hermione's and creating more of the delicious friction that was sending thrills of pleasure up his spine. "Damned witch," he muttered.

Grinning slightly, Hermione closed her eyes and threw her head back as she felt the tension of her impending release growing stronger with each thrust. Severus watched her; enraptured at the look on her face, and by the short, breathy moans that kept escaping from her lips.

Growling softly, he sat up, drawing her chest to his. His lips met her neck, the action sending a flash of heat through Hermione's body. Running her hands over his shoulders, her hips never pausing their movements. Easily, Severus flipped her over again, settling himself between her splayed thighs. Rubbing his hand over her stomach, and up her chest, he gently cupped her breast as he nipped at the tender flesh of her neck.

Hermione moaned as she felt his hand gently squeeze her breast, the movement seeming to send a wave of pleasure directly to her quivering center. Exhaling harshly, she bucked her hips upwards, pleased when she felt his hard length connect with her crotch again.

Severus met her thrusts, his lips never leaving the sensitive flesh of of her neck. Working his way downwards, he nipped at her collarbone, and Hermione shuddered. "You're going to be the death of me," she breathed.

Severus chuckled darkly. "I'm afraid if this is the way our lives are ending, I would be in danger of expiring first."

Hermione arched back as Severus found the sensitive spot just above and between her breasts with his teeth. "I wouldn't be too sure."

"I'm always sure," he responded, letting out a gutteral moan as Hermione undulated against him even harder. Tugging her shirt down roughly, Severus exhaled raggedly as her breast became fully exposed. Leaning down, he quickly covered her already erect nipple with his mouth, teeth gently scraping along the nerve-riddled flesh, sending throbs of white-hot heat straight to Hermione's quim.

Anxiously, Hermione rocked her hips against his, desperate to quell the building fire in her center. "Severus..." she trailed off as she found the right amount of friction. Quickly, before he could object, she slid her hand between them and cupped his rather large length in her hand.

Severus moaned harshly at the contact, and thrust into her hand, the fabric that had created such delicious frictions not even seconds beforehand now the cause of his annoyance at how her hand seemed so far away. Hermione nearly lost it at the look on Severus's face, his nostrils flared with the effort of keeping himself in check, his eyes burning into hers; Hermione found it one of the most erotic scenes she had ever witnessed. The idea of Severus Snape being anything but in control was ludicrous at best, but here they were, with him slowly coming undone in her hands. Squeezing lightly, she noted the shudder that ran through his body, feelingamazed that so restricted a movement could have him so unraveled.

Severus ground into Hermione's hand roughly, and bent down to capture her lips with his. Groaning deep in his throat as she squeezed him again, Severus felt his release come across him quickly. His breathing quickened as the pulses of hot pleasure rang through his body and he fisted the sheets, exhaling harshly as the last waves of his climax rushed through him. If he had any sort of mental capacity at that moment,he would have been faintly irritated that he had come so quickly from the mere touch of her, but as it was, Severus was far too aroused by the idea that anyone as beautiful as Hermione would want him with the desperation she was displaying. Hermione squeezed again and he found that he was trembling almost uncontrollably from the aftereffects of his orgasm. Moving to the side as smoothly as he could manage, he snaked a hand down her belly.

Toying with the edge of her pant line, he smirked as he heard Hermione intake sharply. Smoothly sliding his hand under the waistline of her slacks, he cupped her panty-clad mound firmly. Hermione groaned loudly at the pressure his hand was placing on her clit. The subtlest movements of his palm sent flashes of almost painful pleasure straight to her centre, and Hermione fisted the sheets as she moaned at the sensation. Frustrated at the lack of movement from Severus, Hermione attempted to grind up into his palm before Severus placed a hand on her hips, holding her down. "Gods, Severus, please," Hermione whimpered as she tried to get Severus to move his hand in some way, groaning as the tension in her center built from waiting for his touch.

Severus chuckled quietly as he watched the witch writhe from his ministrations. Moving his palm in a slow circle, he resumed his slow torture of her nipple; gently biting and sucking on the pebbled flesh. Hermione bucked her hips into his hand, and grasped at the sheets wildly as her orgasm came upon her. Arching up as the waves of blissful pleasure washed over her, Hermione moaned out Severus's name, her ragged tones sounding like music to his ears.

Closing his eyes at the sound of her voice, husky in the throes of her release, speaking his name, he pressed down on her clit, causing her to nearly scream. Carefully, he bit down harder on her nipple, sending another flash of pleasure to her centre. Hermione didn't think it possible, but her orgasm continued, sending wave after wave crashing over her as her body contorted with pleasure.

Severus gently removed his hand from her bottoms, and pulled her shirt back up as she trembled from the force of her climax. Uttering a quick cleaning spell over his pants, he settled down into the pillows, drawing Hermione to him.

Hermione focused on controlling her breathing as her limbs tingled, her chest heaving as she fought to regain control of her body. "My gods, Severus."

"You have successfully reduced us both to teenagers rutting against each other," Severus observed dryly as he ran a hand through her curls, the pleasant warmth that came after climax quieting his voice, and lulling him into sleep.

Hermione giggled lightly at that comment, and replied, "Well then you rut quite nicely, Professor."

Severus rolled his eyes. "Be silent, witch," his amusement colouring his tones. Hermione grinned at him and placed a kiss on his cheek before laying her head down to nuzzle his chest, quickly giving into the lull of sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**So here we are again. Things seem to be going quite well with these two, but knowing them it probably won't last. Troublesome little buggars. Anyways, our well-loved Boy Who Lived makes a much needed appearance here, I hope you all enjoy! Next chapter will have some interesting developments...stay tuned. Thank you for the reviews, I hope you continue to tell me what you think!**

* * *

Hermione looked at Severus gratefully. "Thank you for coming with me," she said sincerely as she opened the door to what used to be the apartment she shared with Ronald.

Severus nodded in acknowledgment. "What are you getting?"

"Well, if I had my way, I'd be taking everything I bought," Hermione sighed, feeling vindictive. "But alas, I have no need for more couches, beds, and dressers."

Severus smirked slightly. "Feel free to take whatever is rightfully yours, we can simply shrink the items until you have a use for them."

Hermione shook her head. "No, I'll only take what I need."

Severus rolled his eyes at her display of Gryffindor valor. Reaching in his pocket, he grabbed the rucksack he had brought along and restored it to its usual size. "At your disposal, Miss Granger."

Hermione at his formality, and started to wander through the apartment, picking out the things she wanted or needed. She had sent both Ron and Harry a short note stated she wanted to grab her things, and Ron had acquiesced surprisingly easily. Hermione had a suspicious feeling that it was because he wanted back in her good graces, but she was determined to ignore the boy as well as she could.

Steeling herself, she headed towards the bedroom, grimly ignoring the bed and the memory it brought it. Pleased to find her closet still intact, she started unloading her clothes and shrinking them carefully. Severus helped her to place them in the rucksack, noting how Hermione didn't bother to hide her...racier bits of clothing.

Shrinking a black lacy garment that Severus was nearly positive he would give his left foot to see on her, he arched an eyebrow delicately, and said, "I didn't think you were one to have such...salacious articles in your possession."

Hermione ducked her head as a blush crept up her neck. "Ginny bought most of them for me, I could never go and deliberately force myself to buy something that...constricting," she admitted.

Severus moved to stand behind her, grasping her hips and pulling her flush against him. Hermione tilted her head to the side, and Severus used the opportunity to lightly bite down on the soft flesh of her shoulder. "I'm sure you look positively delectable in them; you make your drab jumpers look racy, I cannot begin to imagine what you look like in one of those."

Hermione laughed lightly and shrugged Severus off. "I highly doubt I'll ever wear them again, I'm only taking them because I don't want someone else using them," she said, trying to keep her tones light but failing miserably.

Severus nodded in understanding. "I suppose it is for the best. I do not think those flimsy things would last longer than an hour if I caught you wearing one."

Hermione shuddered slightly at the lustfully implied threat. "You need to quit it, you're going to make it take ten times longer to grab all my stuff."

Severus chuckled darkly, but kept silent. When they were finished with the closet, Hermione moved to the bathroom, and eyed the cabinets full of perfumes, lotions and other various toiletries that her girlfriends had bought her over the years. "If I take these, I can't be held responsible for your house suddenly smelling like a mixture of," she paused and picked up two random bottles. "Chergui and Tea for Two."

"Perfumes are no longer called names that represent their scent?"

Hermione shrugged, and tossed the bottles in the bin by the side of the counter. "I honestly don't know anymore. I never understood why girls liked those fancy smelling perfumes; if I want to smell nice for a night, I will place a sweet pea flower in my hair," she said decidedly as she started to toss random bottles in after the first two.

Severus nodded in agreement. "Natural scents are far more pleasing."

It took them a good while to actually clear the bathroom of all the perfume and lotion bottles, and after they were done Hermione had to perform a cleansing spell on her and Severus to get rid of the appalling mix of perfume scents. After they were done, Hermione led Severus to the storage room. Entering, Severus eyed the stacks of boxes warily. "How did two people accumulate such a massive amount of things?"

Hermione shrugged sheepishly. "A lot of it was gifts from people after the war. When people heard that the 'famed couple' from the Golden Trio were moving in together, we were bombarded with house warming gifts. You'd have thought me and Ron got married," Hermione added with a shudder, looking at the boxes with irritation. "I don't care about this stuff, though. I just want the box of my parent's heirlooms. I put a lot of their stuff in storage when I, er, helped them, and when I realised I couldn't retrieve their memories I went and got this box." She performed a silent summoning spell, and a small, tatted cardboard box zoomed neatly into her hand. Looking around, she sighed slightly. "Well, that'll be it, then."

Severus didn't like how many of her own possessions she was leaving for the redheaded prat, but he didn't comment, it was hers to do with as she pleased. His rather petty selfishness when it came to that was unsurprising to him, but he knew Hermione was too Gryfinndorish to take back everything she had ever bought for her and Weasley. Although, secretly, it did give him a sort of vindictive pleasure knowing that his witch was the main source of Weasley's comfortable abode. _His witch._ He couldn't quite place when he had started to refer to Hermione as that in his own mind, but he didn't particularly care. The phrase had a ring to it that he rather enjoyed.

Hermione shrunk the box she was holding and placed it in the rucksack Severus was holding, shaking him from his thoughts. They left the apartment, locking it back up on their way out. Out in the hall, Hermione turned to smile at Severus. "I'll see you this evening, alright?"

Severus didn't reply, instead he moved closer to her, wrapping his arms around her waist and drawing her in, brushing the tip of her nose with his lips before he claimed her mouth. Hermione closed her eyes, instantly giving in to the kiss. Pulling back, Severus smirked at how easily Hermione had folded into his arms. "Of course."

Hermione grinned back at him, and said in a teasing tone, "shall I give Harry your regards?"

Severus scoffed. "He wouldn't believe them, even if I meant them. Do not waste your breath."

Laughing lightly, Hermione agreed with him, and watched as he apparated with the usual loud sound. Twisting quickly, she disappeared as well, and landed in front of the rather homey looking front of the Three Broomsticks. Entering the pub, she went to the counter and ordered a butterbeer. Even though she was older, she had never developed a taste for harsh liquors, and butterbeer was still her favourite. Turning, she surveyed the tables.

Something poked her shoulder, and she whipped around quickly, smiling when she realized who was standing there. "Hi, Harry!"

Harry grinned at her, and quickly enveloped her in a tight hug. "I've missed you, Hermione," he said earnestly as he released her. "How've you been?"

"Let's get seats first." Settling down in a booth somewhere in the back, Hermione looked at friend happily. It had been too long since she'd seen him, and she felt a tad guilty at how long she had avoided her life before Severus. "I've been well, Harry. Really well. How have you been faring?"

"The same as ever. Me and Ginny are great, even though she's been pretty upset at your and Ron's falling out. What actually happened? Ron made it seem like you just stormed out for no reason, which is why I helped him track that owl you sent me...I was worried about you."

"He cheated on me, Harry," Hermione stated bluntly. She didn't care that Ron and Harry were best mates, Harry was her friend too and she didn't feel like making Ron look like a saint. "I came home the night I disappeared to find him and some witch in our bed. That's why I stormed off. You know me, Harry, I'd never do something like that without reason."

Harry stared at Hermione blankly. "He cheated on you?"

Hermione nodded, feeling a stab of vindictive pleasure at the shock on Harry's face; his best friend wasn't innocent in this. "He did, and I get the feeling he was doing it long before I caught him."

Harry's look of shock quickly turned to anger. "He tried to say you were shacking up with some guy just to spite him."

"Yeah, well, that's not the case. Did he tell you whom I've been living with since then?"

"He did, but I didn't believe him," Harry looked at Hermione intently. "It's true, though, isn't it?"

Hermione smiled slightly at the incredulous look on Harry's face. "Yes, it is, and you needn't look so surprised, especially if Ron had already told you."

Harry shook his head slightly, and said, "I guess I just needed you to confirm it. Is he...is he, well...Hermione. Snape? Professor Snape? I've got so many questions. First being how in _hell_ did you even find him? He disappeared after the war, not even Lucius Malfoy knew where he went."

"It's a bit of a lengthy story, actually. I apparated to a pub that I didn't know existed, and he was there. I got drunk, wandered off, and he kind of, erm, well, saved me from becoming lost in the streets of London. I was too intoxicated to figure out the right end of my wand from the other," Hermione said with a small smile at using the same statement Severus had used to describe her state of drunkenness. She deliberately left out what exactly Severus had rescued her from, she didn't feel like seeing the same expression of shock that had been on her face on Harry's.

"And then what? He took you to his home and when you found out who it was you s_taye_d?"

"I don't know exactly what made me stay, Harry," Hermione said as she took a sip from her drink. "But I did, and it eventually led to him offering me a job when he found out I'd been fired."

"Speaking of which, did the old bastard you worked for ever tell you why exactly you were fired?"

Hermione scowled. "No. He gave no reason, just fired me out of the blue."

"Wanker," Harry said with a frown. "Anyways, why have you continued to stay with Snape?"

"Well, Harry...me and him are sort of together, I think."

"...you think?" Harry stared at her with surprise. His friend, Hermione Granger, _dating_ Professor Snape, bat of the dungeons?

"Yes, well, I don't know exactly what to call it. A more fitting term would be we're an 'us'," Hermione replied with giggle. She had never really thought about what to label her and Severus's burgeoning relationship as. It had just happened under such abnormal circumstances that calling it something normal seemed wrong.

"Dating Severus Snape. I honestly never expected to encounter this particular situation with any of my friends, but it isn't like there's anything I can do about it."

"There isn't."

"Yeah, I figured as much. Well, what's it like living with him? I honestly can't imagine it being enjoyable, all I see is him glaring down at you and criticizing everything you do."

"Yeah, well you got one thing right. He does glare down at me quite often," Hermione said with amusement. "But otherwise, He's very kind in an odd, unexpected sort of way. He never expects me to do anything other than my job. He's quiet, and comfortable to be around, despite him being a right bastard most of the time. And he likes most of the things I like, so it's been really nice to talk with someone who can hold up their end of a discussion in in a conversation."

"Yeah, I won't bother denying that. Snape is ridiculously smart, like you. That must be nice, at least."

"It has been," Hermione said sincerely. "And I'm sorry for making you worry about me, Harry. Me and Ron are done, and that's for certain. But me and you, not a chance. Someone needs to keep you in line still," she said with a wink. "You don't need to worry anymore. I'm happy, and I'm very content with where I am right now. Maybe one day me and him will be friends again one day, but I can't say for sure. He really hurt me, Harry, and I don't know if our friendship can be salvaged after that."

"I know. It's just sad to think of the three of us not being the best of friends. It seems almost a way of life..." Harry looked at her sadly, but then straightened up and shook his head. "As long as you're happy, then I'm fine. You're an adult, it isn't my place to say whether or not you can do something. Just take care of yourself, yeah?"

"Of course, Harry," she said with a smile. "I wouldn't do anything else."

"Oh, and I'm leaving it up to you to explain to Mrs. Weasley about what happened," he said with a slight shudder.

Hermione grimaced comically. She didn't know if Ron's mum would be upset at her, but she knew she had to tell them the truth, even if their son wouldn't. "Thanks, I really appreciate that," she drawled, surprised at how Severus-esque she sounded.

"When are you going to come and visit with everyone?"

"As soon as I can," Hermione replied earnestly. "Is Ginny's schedule any less hectic?"

"No, not really. She is enjoying it though. Auror training was definitely the right option for her," Harry replied with a laugh. "It's fun training with her, too."

Hermione smiled at that. Harry and Ginny both had the same fiery temper, and they did well as Aurors. Ginny had entered training last year, and she never had a second to breath; it had been the same when Harry took his training.

"Hey," Harry said suddenly. "I forgot. Neville's having a housewarming party in a week, and Ginny took the day off, and so did I. I don't think Ron's going, he has a game that day. Think you could make it? Neville tried to invite you, but you were kind of MIA."

Hermione grinned sheepishly at Harry. "I'll send Aurelia to Neville when I get home. I'd love to come, and it will be great to see everyone all in the same place."

Harry nodded satisfactorily, and stood up, holding his hand out to Hermione. "Wanna go shopping for a bit? I need to pick up a few things for Fred and George's birthday."

Hermione agreed eagerly, and the two left the shop.

* * *

Severus glanced at the clock, irritated. He knew Hermione would probably spend most of the evening with Potter, but he couldn't help feeling slightly chagrined at her absence. He had grown quite used to her company the past month, and an afternoon away from her was seeming like an eternity to him. Which was entirely pathetic, he knew, but he couldn't stop the feeling that something wasn't quite right without her mop of bushy hair taking up most of the couch whilst she had her nose buried deep in a book.

Exhaling softly, Severus smiled at his thoughts. Ever since that night when Hermione had thanked him, he had realised what he felt for Hermione was much, much more than he had first anticipated. It was frightening to him that she had wormed her way into his heart in such a short time, and not for the first time he wished he was good at discussing his emotions. He knew Hermione felt something for him too, but to what extent he had no idea. He couldn't broach the subject with her; whenever he tried he simply couldn't speak the words his mind was saying.

It was irksome, to say the least, and he hated the feeling of not knowing. Frowning slightly, he jumped as the door opened. Hermione walked in looking quite breathless, and after spotting him on the couch she took a seat next to him. "Did you have a good afternoon?"

"Moderately. It was the same as always, although I did check on the Apothecary. I trust Potter wasn't too heartbroken at your departure," he said with a sneer.

"He was nearly in tears when I said I had to leave," Hermione retorted lightly. "I had to make up an excuse to leave. I wanted to get back home, and he insisted I stay and help him shop. I only just got away."

Severus smirked at her flamboyantly dramatic air. "I see. I can't imagine Potter's company being tolerable for more than a few seconds, although I may be biased."

"You are. I love Harry, but he can be a bit much, especially when he's in Zonko's."

Snorting derisively, Severus said, "I can't imagine that would have been enjoyable."

"It really wasn't. I never got the whole joke business. It really must be a guy thing, my mum never enjoyed those ridiculous joke items as much as my dad did."

"I don't care for them either," Severus said, the faint traces of indignation in his voice.

"Yes, well, you're Professor Snape," Hermione replied, as if that explained everything. Standing abruptly, Hermione turned to Severus. "I'm famished, actually, has Fergus made anything for supper?"

"I suppose we can find out."

Walking into the kitchen, Hermione looked around for the little elf. "He's not here," she said, surprised.

"I can't imagine where he would have gone of too, although I doubt it will be that much trouble for us to make something for ourselves."

Hermione peered at Severus suspiciously, and said rather sarcastically, "Are we allowed?"

"Believe it or not, Fergus doesn't own the kitchen, as much as he would love to. I think it will be alright for us to make one meal, providing we leave him enough mess to feel satisfied with cleaning up."

"I'll never get over that," Hermione said as she went to look in the cupboards. "I was always taught to pick up after myself, and deliberately leaving a mess behind to appease an elf seems so _wrong_."

"He enjoys it, who are we to deny him what he likes?" Severus replied with a slight shrug. "How does spaghetti sound?"

"Perfect, actually," Hermione replied as she grabbed two jars off the shelf.

"Master, Miss, what _are_ you doing?" a small squeaky voice asked in shock.

Severus turned to see Fergus glaring at the two of them from the doorway, and he had a very brief feeling as though he were caught doing something wrong. Shrugging it off quickly, he tried to return the elf's glare. "Cooking, Fergus, what else do you think we'd be doing in the kitchen?"

"That isn't your job, Master," Fergus objected quickly as he rushed to grab the jars from Hermione's hands.

Severus rolled his eyes. "We'll get out after you promise to stop calling me master."

Fergus sighed heavily. "Very well, _sir_, now get out! I'll make your dinner."

Hermione waited until they were clear of the kitchen, and then she doubled over into a fit of giggles. "You're actually afraid of him, aren't you?"

Severus glowered down at Hermione. "I am not," he replied witheringly, "it's just far easier to let him do what he wants rather than argue. He's as stubborn as a mule when it comes to the kitchen."

Still tittering, they returned to the sitting room and instead of sitting on the couch, Hermione stretched out in front of the fireplace. "Your rug is quite comfortable."

"I try," Severus replied dryly as he took a seat on the couch. "I'm sure it is much more comfortable on the actual furniture."

"Yes, you're probably right," Hermione replied, easily catching his subtle hint before she got up and made to take a seat next to Severus, but she was stopped by his hands on her waist. Looking down at him questioningly, she gasped when he tugged her closer, forcing her to straddle him.

Running his hands up her side, he leaned in and brushed his lips against hers lightly. Hermione shuddered in response, and wrapped her arms around his neck as she returned the kiss eagerly. Pulling back, Severus glared at her half-heartedly. "An afternoon away from you seemed like eternity."

Hermione arched an eyebrow, and leaned in to nip at his ear before replying, "I thought I was the only one."

Severus's lip twitched at that, it was satisfying to know he wasn't the only one thinking how strange it was to be parted from her. "You will have to make it up to me."

"I have a few ideas," she replied archly as she bent to kiss him.

* * *

_Don't worry you guys. It won't stay perfect for long. Did we really think Ron and Severus were done with each other...? _


	15. Chapter 15

**All I have to say for this chapter is... IT FINALLY HAPPENS! So, enjoy, and pretty pretty please drop a review off my way? I had far too much fun writing this chapter, and I hope you all will have fun reading it...possibly enough fun to leave a review? *wink* Enjoy!**

* * *

"You're absolutely sure that I won't die in this attempt?"

"I do believe that my presence here today should be a suitable reassurance, but in the case that it isn't, don't fret. You simply can't kill yourself by exploring the depths of your consciousness. You may pass out for a while, or forget to breath momentarily, but that is why I will be standing by. I believe you're ready, Hermione," Severus added quietly, looking at Hermione intently. "Do as I said before; relax, breath deeply, and go into your meditative state. Since you described your psyche as a library, imagine searching for the very, very first shelf. When you open the first book, imagine diving into it. Remember, it is your mind, and you can construct what you wish to make it easier to get to the center of your being."

Hermione nodded, and breathed in deeply. Exhaling, she looked up at Severus. "Wish me luck." She didn't necessarily think she needed luck, as she was quite sure she was ready to try, but it was nice to have Severus' reassurance anyways. It had been a couple days since seeing Harry, and she had spent most of her evenings meditating. Her mental perusals had served to give her a wider view of what had helped shape her as a person, and how. Hermione was sure she was ready to delve to the bottom and figure out what animal form her magic took.

Severus smirked at her, and watched as she closed her eyes and released the breath she was holding. Settling back in the chair, he kept a careful eye on her as he waited.

Hermione watched as the library in her mind constructed itself, shelf by shelf. The books that contained her memories flew onto the shelves, stacking themselves rather neatly. Striding towards one of the shelves, she picked out a book. The memory that flashed in front of her was one of her earliest; Christmas eve with her grandparents when she was five years old. Watching the memory, she felt a tinge of sadness; she missed her grandparents greatly.

Closing the book, she moved further down, stopping at the very first shelf. Scanning the shelves, she huffed in frustration as she opened the last book, only to find it was one of her looking blearily up at what she was almost sure was her parents faces soon after she had been born. Putting the book back, she nearly missed it, but something was there behind the memory of her as a newborn. Yes, there was definitely something there, and Hermione reached up to pull down a very old, tatted looked tome.

Grinning to herself, she realised this was it; the faintest trace of her very existence. Opening the book, she gasped slightly as a blinding white light enveloped her completely. Blinking, Hermione looked around, but she couldn't make out any definitive shapes in the swirling whitish gray space.

Smirking slightly at how dramatic her psyche was, she stared around, hoping to find something. Gradually, her eyes became used to the whiteness, and she realised that she was in some sort of large dome shape. Wonderingly, she waited patiently as more of her surroundings gradually slid into shape.

_It rather looks like St. Paul's Cathedral._ Hermione smiled when she realised she was in the Dome of St. Paul's Cathedral; it had been one of her favourite places after her parents took her there one summer. Feeling awed, Hermione cautiously walked around the room, looking up at the dull white walls. The beautiful intricacies and mosaics of the Dome were nearly impossible to make out, and Hermione lost herself in studying the walls for the mosaics that were so entrancing to her as a child.

_Severus would enjoy visiting here_, Hermione thought to herself with a smile. They both liked many of the same things, which is one of the reasons Hermione found herself so endeared to the snarky man. Never before had she been able to truly connect with someone who had equal or greater intellectual powers to her, and it was comforting to realise she didn't have to explain every word to fall from her mouth. The way his lips twitched as he held back a smile, the almost unnoticeable crinkle at the corners of his eyes when he was amused. Hermione smiled softly to herself as the small, seemingly insignificant things about the man she lived with came back to her. Remembering the intimate moments she had shared with Severus; when he had explained why he disappeared, how he'd supported her when Ron showed up on their doorstep. His ragged voice when he woke up in the mornings. Slowly, with increasing clarity, Hermione's jaw dropped as she realised what had happened to her. Somewhere along the lines she had started to more than just _like_ Severus Snape.

A sudden flash of bright light interrupted her search, and Hermione whipped around, looking for the source. There was a pulsing silver orb in the middle of the room, she assumed that was the cause of the flash of light, and she moved forward to investigate. _This must be it_, she realised as she walked closer. The more she studied the silvery orb, the more she realised that it was swirling with her essence; the memories, thoughts, actions, instincts, and everything that made her real. Peering at it carefully, she fell back as something burst forth from the orb.

A silver otter bounded around her, and Hermione grinned at it. It was her Patronus, looking as happy as it ever did. Frowning slightly, she looked around again. _Was that it?_ Her animagus couldn't be the same as her Patronus, it couldn't be that easy. The orb flashed again, and the otter vaporised.

Startled, Hermione turned to watch the orb. It pulsed again, and the solid circle started to change shapes. The lines blurred, and Hermione lost track of where they flowed. It flashed again, and she shielded her eyes subconsciously from the blast of light, and felt slightly sheepish for it. It was, after all, her own mind; she couldn't truly be blinded.

Opening her eyes, she blinked at the white shape, and waited for the brightness to dull some. What stood there instead of the orb surprised her. Where the orb had stood, there now sat what looked like a fox. Puzzled, Hermione stood up and approached the creature. The fox tilted its head, eying her with a coolly appraising look. Feeling slightly bemused at being looked at so intently by what was supposed to be herself, Hermione sat down in front of the fox.

It was fluffier than what she could recall about foxes, and for a minute she wondered if it was a small wolf. But then, out of nowhere, two words floated across her mind. Staring at the fox, she realised what it was. An arctic fox, or a white fox. Which certainly explained the overtly fluffy coat that was rather reminiscent of her hair, she mused as the fox stood up on all fours.

It eyed her again, the expression in its eyes changing from appraisal, to what looked like decisiveness. Before Hermione had time to consider what that meant, the fox leaped at her, mouth open. Hermione threw up an arm to protect her face out of instinct, and she was engulfed in the blinding whiteness of the fox, and then all was black.

* * *

Blinking slowly, Hermione opened an eye, feeling slightly dizzy after the brilliantly scintillating show of light inside her mind. Keeping her breathing even, she waited for her vision to stop blurring. Looking around, she recognised the foot of the couch, and slowly realised she must have been prostrated, as she remembered closing her eyes in a sitting position. Turning her head, she saw Severus sitting in his chair, and looking entirely smug, mixed with something that looked like pride. Before she could open her mouth to speak, Severus spoke.

"An arctic fox, eh? How...interesting."

Startled, Hermione looked down to see to small, white paws tucked under her. Standing quickly, she twirled around, trying to catch sight of her tail.

"A fox that acts peculiarly like a small terrier," Severus observed with dry amusement as he watched the medium sized fox spin around. Hermione stopped as she quickly realised how ridiculous she must have looked. Grinning sheepishly, she stopped and sat down, looking at Severus.

"Don't bare your teeth at me, impudent witch," Severus said with a smile when he saw Hermione snarling at him. Hermione stopped grinning when she realised that what was a smile to her had been more of a snarl to him. Flicking an ear, she stood up and quickly hopped into his lap.

Chuckling slightly at the antics of the white fox, Severus returned the stare the fox was giving him with equal intensity. Hermione looked into his eyes, and she felt a shudder flow through her body as she thought about her revelation that had occurred in the depths of her psyche. Severus had quickly become a very large part of her, and she didn't mind one bit. She didn't exactly know what to call it, but whatever it was felt absolutely, perfectly right, and Hermione knew that if she could choose, she would choose to spend the rest of her life with the man she was currently sitting on.

Grinning at him again before she remembered that wasn't what he saw, she hopped off and sat on the floor. Closing her eyes, she delved into her mind for the second time, and was relieved when it was much easier to get to the center. Eying the silver orb, she watched as it took the shape of her human form, and she bounded to it and was blinded again by the light as the shape engulfed her again.

Opening her eyes, she looked at Severus and smiled brightly as she stood up, in her human form once again.

"A fox," Severus drawled as Hermione walked over to him and settled herself in his lap. "How interesting. Most certainly not what I would have expected – though the bushy tail certainly amused me – but the more I think about it, the more it makes sense."

"If it helps, it's definitely not was I was expecting either, but I'm more than satisfied with it. It feels so..._right_."

"It usually does. It is the essence of your existence in animal form, after all," Severus replied rather dryly. "A fox is well known for its cunning, intellect, and slyness. And they can be playful as well as serious. Quiet, intuitive. It seems a good match."

"Yes, well, I'm quiet happy. It was such an informative experience too," Hermione added as she remembered what had happened. "Very...enlightening."

Severus eyed Hermione curiously as he noticed the odd tone she had spoken the last words in. "What exactly did you discover?"

Hermione shrugged lightly as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "It just made a few things very clear to me," she said as lightly as she could, but Severus caught the seriousness in her words, and looked at her intently. Hermione returned the gaze honestly, and was caught off guard by Severus' lips upon hers. Her surprise melting away almost instantly, she returned the kiss eagerly; twining her hands in his hair as he ran a hand lightly up her side.

Severus choked back a groan as he felt the witch instantly respond to his kiss by arching into him. Feeling ever internal war he had ever fought with himself over Hermione fade away, he pulled back, and looked into her eyes. Hermione returned the frank stare, and nodded slightly as she realised the question in his eyes. Severus exhaled in response, and crashed his lips against hers as he grabbed her hips, shifting her so that she was fully on top of him.

Moving his hands down to cup her arse, he stood up, and Hermione instantly wrapped her legs around his waist, never breaking the kiss. The witch was astoundingly light in his arms, and Severus was half tempted to blindly carry her up the stairs before he remembered that he was, in fact, a wizard. Reaching into his robes, he found his wand and hastily flicked it at the armchair as he kissed down Hermione's jawline.

Hermione pulled back, gasping for air as Severus let her down on the bed that had appeared beneath them. Breathing heavily, she watched as he removed his heavy back robes, and realised with some surprise that she should probably undress at least some of herself, as well. Bending down, she quickly divested her feet of their socks and shoes, and she stood up to undo her jeans, but was pushed back onto the bed before she could touch the buttons.

"No," Severus purred against the skin of her neck. "I want to undress you."

Shuddering slightly at the heavy lust in his words, Hermione nodded frantically, and leaned up meet his lips. Eagerly opening her mouth to his, her moan was lost in his mouth as he kissed her with an almost feverish hunger. Hermione reveled in the taste of him; the taste that was purely his, purely Severus. Groaning, she wrapped a leg around his waist, and Severus slid a hand down her thigh to cup behind her knee, drawing her leg up more.

Filled with a sudden desire to have her hands on his skin, Hermione fumbled for the buttons to his shirt; briefly contemplating simply ripping them off. Breathing hard, she broke the kiss to focus on her task, feeling herself quickly becoming distracted by the hand that massaged her hip and slid up her shirt. Hissing in annoyance, she yanked the shirt, ripping the last two buttons.

Severus chuckled at her excitement; he wasn't at all sorry to lose a few buttons at Hermione's expense. Tugging the shirt down, Severus complied with her movements and the shirt quickly found itself on the floor. Gasping appreciatively, Hermione placed both hands on his chest as she kissed him. Running her hands through the sparse hairs on his chest, she groaned as his tongue met hers.

Severus slid his hand under her shirt, enjoying the soft feel of her skin as he traveled up her side to cup her breast gently. Brushing his thumb over her cloth covered nipple, Hermione hissed and arched back as the action sent a thrill of pleasure straight to her groin. Pushing against his chest, she sat up and Severus quickly took the opportunity to nearly rip her shirt off.

Hermione stared up at him, and was nearly driven to the edge at the heated look of dark arousal in Severus's eyes. Grinning somewhat sheepishly up at him, she reached behind her and unhooked her bra, shrugging the garment off.

Leaning down quickly, Severus planted heated kisses down Hermione's neck before he reached the top of her breasts. Hermione whimpered as his hands cupped hear breasts, pinching her nipples, causing exquisite flashes of heat to travel to her center. Groaning, she arched up into him, reveling in the feel of their bare skin against each other.

Traveling further down, Severus let out a guttural groan as he took in the sight of Hermione's chest. Bending his head swiftly, he captured her nipple in his mouth, sucking on the tender flesh eagerly as his fingers teased the other into a hardened peak. Hermione let out a harsh moan at the sensations, and jerked her hips upwards in response.

Growling as Hermione ground up against his erection, Severus turned his attention to the other nipple, before moving to kiss her sternum. Sliding further down on the bed, he kissed his way down to her pants line, the heated touch sending goosebumps over her skin. Sliding his thumb under her pant line, he looked up at her, the heat of his desire burning like flames in his eyes. "What do you want?"

Hermione groaned in frustration; how and why the man thought she was actually capable of coherent speech was beyond her. Propping herself up on her elbows, she looked down at him, breathless. "I – you."

"You're going to have to be a bit more specific, Miss Granger," Severus replied delicately as he placed a lingering kiss on the sensitive flesh of her hipbone.

"You, Severus," Hermione breathed, the frustration evident in her tones. "I want you in me. Now."

Severus chuckled darkly as he quickly undid the buttons to her jeans, and slid them off her. Placing a kiss on her inner thigh, he stood back to unbutton his own pants. "Being rather demanding, aren't we?"

Hermione growled in response, and Severus bit back a smirk. "I think your wishes can be granted," he purred lightly against her skin.

Hooking a finger on the elastic band of her panties, he nearly tore them in his eagerness to take them off. Shrugging his pants down his legs, he kicked them off quickly and covered Hermione's body with his as he stooped to nibble under her jaw. Nudging her legs with his thigh, he quickly slid down her body, positioning himself between her legs.

Hermione realised in an instant what he was planning on doing, but that didn't prepare her for the stab of brilliant pleasure that coursed through her as Severus darted his tongue out. If it hadn't been for his Occlumency skills, Severus was sure he would have already finished in his pants by this point. Seeing Hermione come apart at his touch was enough to send him over the edge if he weren't keeping a tight control on his reactions.

Severus held Hermione's hips down as he tasted her, smirking to himself at the strangled noises Hermione was making. Moving one of her legs onto his shoulder, he settled down on his elbows and began to experiment, licking and sucking as he followed the not so subtle cues her body was giving him. He never quite understood why people were repulsed by pleasuring a witch like this; he had never had a bad experience with it and it had never really occurred to him that he shouldn't do this. It was enjoyable to him, seeing what reactions his touch elicited, and knowing it was him causing those reactions.

Hermione ran her fingers through his hair, gripping almost painfully at his scalp as she struggled to restrain her cries. Severus pressed down on her bucking hips, keeping her still so he could focus on what he was doing. He could feel Hermione trembling, and he raised his head to stare at her. "Let it go, Hermione," he purred as he lowered his head again. "Come for me."

Hermione shuddered as his breath caressed her, the husky, lascivious tones sending her over the edge. Severus continued his ministrations at a gentler pace as Hermione's body was wracked with spasms, her orgasm rushing through her. Severus waited patiently for her to come down, watching her chest heave as she gasped for breath and tried to regain a semblance of her sanity. Feeling rather smug, Severus quickly moved up, covering her body with his as she hooked a leg around his back.

Hermione gasped at the feeling of his rather impressive erection pressed flush against her quivering center. Rolling her hips experimentally, she smirked at the look of restrained pleasure on Severus's face. Sliding a hand down between them, Severus lightly teased Hermione, bringing her closer to the brink of ecstasy with every movement.

Through the fog of pleasure, Hermione felt a stab of reason. "Protection?" she breathed weakly, unable to elaborate further. Severus got the point though, and nodded.

"I'm safe."

Biting her lip, Hermione relaxed. She trusted Severus more than enough to believe him, and she stared in wonderment up at Severus. Never in her life had she dreamed anything could feel this damned good. Ron had been a fumbling schoolboy compared to this, and Severus was only using the pads of his fingers. Exhaling harshly, she ground up against him, gripping his shoulder tightly. "Severus, please – I need you," she said frantically, "now, please, Severus."

Closing his eyes as she spoke his name, Severus aligned himself with her entrance, bringing a hand down to grip her thigh, spreading her wider. Forcing his eyes open, he stared down into her eyes as he slowly slid into her, gritting his teeth at the look of sheer ecstasy on her face. Arching up into him, Hermione stilled as she let herself get used to the feeling of him stretching her.

Severus felt her still, and froze. "Are you hurt?" he asked with concern, scanning her expression for any signs of discomfort.

"Hurt? Are you mental?" Hermione replied incredulously. "I don't think I've ever felt better in my life, Severus, but I will hex you if you don't start moving _now_," she growled the last word as she rotated her hips and flexed her walls around Severus experimentally in an attempt to get the friction she so desperately needed.

"Merlin, Hermione, don't _do_ that," Severus said between clenched teeth as he fought to regain control of himself; her movements had nearly sent him over the edge. Hermione stilled as she waited for Severus before she let out a ragged moan as Severus started to move, thrusting in and out at an excruciatingly slow pace.

Tangling her hands in his hair, Hermione moved to match his pace, her moans growing louder as she neared her climax. "Oh gods, Severus..."

Hearing his name snapped the last of his self control, and Severus quickly abandoned the languorous pace, quickening it as his arousal heightened. Hermione bit her lip in pleasure as she struggled to meet every thrust, nearly drawing blood as she screamed in her mouth. Severus bent down quickly to capture her lips with his, and swallowed her moans as they kissed hungrily.

Arching her back, Hermione pulled away from the kiss and let out a tangle of insensible noises as she came with a shudder, the sensations traveling up and down her body as Severus continued to move through her orgasm, prolonging it. Hermione screwed her eyes shut as the waves of pleasure crashed over her repeatedly, teetering for a second on the brink of passing out from the intensity.

Severus snapped his head back as Hermione's walls tightened around him, and he gripped the sheets tightly as he came, trembling as the force of his release rendered him momentarily blind. Drawing in a ragged breath, he collapsed on top of Hermione, breathing heavily against her shoulder. Hermione slowly regained control of her limbs, and sighed contentedly as she enjoyed the weight of Severus pressed up against her.

It was a few minutes before Severus could collect enough of his shattered self to move, and he slid off Hermione slowly, and she groaned at the loss of warmth. Severus uttered a wandless spell, and a thick comforter appeared on top of them.

Hermione turned to look at him, at loss for words. She had never dreamt that sex could be that mind blowing, and she felt somewhat surprised that it was better than her mums romance novels had described. What she had felt with Ron was nothing to this; at the time she had brushed it off due to their mutual inexperience, but she knew that Ron would have never been capable of making her feel this way. "Wow."

Severus smirked at her, but didn't reply, moving instead to press himself against her, breathing in the scent of her hair as he flung an arm over her waist. Hermione nuzzled against him, and was rather pleased when she heard the sounds of Severus's light snoring almost immediately. _What a change_, she thought with a smirk. She was always the first to fall asleep. Yawning, she quickly realised how utterly knackered she felt, and gave in to the calls of sleep almost immediately.

* * *

*_whew* well that was fun. Oh, just a warning for the next chapter, Ron is going to *seem* like a really, really bad guy. I really hate Ron, just saying. I know I haven't made that clear enough. ;) _


	16. Chapter 16

**Oh you guys, I'm so sorry for how long it took me to update. A week! Hopefully it won't happen again. Surprisingly, my vacation made it more _difficult_ to write, rather than the other way around. Hopefully I'll get back to a decent schedule soon. Anyways, enjoy this chapter, and I'd love to hear some more from you all! I love all the reviews, and honestly, nothing gives my writing muse more pleasure (and ideas!) than seeing my readers tell me what they enjoyed. Thank you again!**

* * *

"Are you absolutely positive you don't want to come?"

"I am. Hermione, they are your friends, not mine. I taught all of them, and none of them have a good opinion of me, or I of them, for that matter. I simply do not want to go, but you are, of course free to come and go as you please."

Hermione rolled her eyes, and scooted closer to Severus, raising her eyes to his. "I don't want to leave you alone for the entire night, and besides. You are a part of my life now, we're together. My friends are going to have to get used to that, even though they may come to terms with it before you," she added playfully.

Severus allowed himself a small smile before returning his expression to his usual nonchalance. "Be that as it may, it is far too early for introductions. Never would be too early in my opinion."

"One day you'll have to suck up all your arrogance and stop being a bastard long enough to be polite to Harry, Ginny, Luna and Neville."

"And while I can accept that to some degree, today is most certainly not that day."

"I'm fighting a lost battle, aren't I?" Hermione sighed dramatically, and rubbed her cheek on Severus's shoulder.

"It was lost before it even began," Severus replied smoothly, running his hand through her wild curls. "Go, go and have fun, and I will see you tomorrow morning, or afternoon. Whenever you decide to come home. I have some paper work I have to go through for the Apothecary anyways, so it is best I don't have any...distractions around."

Hermione smirked at the slight purr that had entered Severus's voice at the last few words. Yes, if she stuck around for the evening there certainly wouldn't be any paper work being done. "I suppose you're probably right."

"I usually am."

"I had best go and get ready then, Neville's party starts in an hour." Hermione hopped off the couch, but before she could walk away, her wrist was encircled by a strong hand and she found herself lying flat on her back, pressed into the cushions, and looking up into the smirking face of Severus before she could protest. "I don't have enough time as it is, you bastard. I can't have you making me late!"

"It is always perfectly alright to be fashionably late," Severus said in a silky voice as he moved to nibble lightly at Hermione's neck. "I doubt they will even know you were late."

"Oh yes they will. Neville has been looking forward to seeing me all week, since Harry told him I was definitely coming. He will know, and if I'm even five minutes late, I won't hear the end of it until late next year."

"Well then you and Master Longbottom will never lack for conversation," Severus replied dryly as he continued his assault on her neck, slowly making his way to the sensitive spot on her collarbone that never failed to make Hermione tremble from the sensation.

Hermione opened her mouth to retort, but her words were quickly lost in a quiet moan as Severus found the tender area, and bit it gently before suckling on the sensitive flesh. Much to Hermione's surprise, she had quickly discovered that she had a fetish for biting; something that Severus wholeheartedly shared. Arching into his mouth, Hermione brought her hands up to run her fingers through his hair, relishing the softness.

Severus smirked as he felt Hermione's resolve give way, and he brought a hand down to cup her mound roughly, causing her to gasp and buck her hips into him. Yanking her shirt down to expose her breast, he quickly took her nipple into his mouth, sucking fiercely on the tender, pebbled flesh. Hermione groaned loudly at the contact, and undulated her hips against his palm, feeling the flames that never seemed to completely die down around him stir once again. Fashionably late would be completely fine, wouldn't it?

Quickly, and without warning, Severus pulled her shirt up, removed his hand, and placed a quick kiss on her lips before leaning back into a sitting position and picking up his book. Opening it, he started to read as if nothing had happened. It took Hermione a few minutes to realise he wasn't coming back,and her frustration quickly peaked. "You horrible, horrible tease," she muttered as she sat up to glare at him. "Why must you always be such a bastard?"

Arching an eyebrow at her barbs, he replied evenly, and somewhat petulantly, "you don't want to be late, remember?"

Huffing in exasperation, Hermione got up, shooting Severus several unpleasant glares as she picked up her wand and strode out of the room. The man was truly a right bastard, she raged to herself as she looked through her closet for some suitable clothes. He _enjoyed_ teasing her, making her frustrated, watching her squirm. Rolling her eyes, she finished dressing and performed a quick taming charm of her hair, causing it to be only slightly less bushy.

Heading back downstairs, she paused by the doorway to the sitting room to see if Severus was still in. Finding he was, she walked in. "Well, I'm off. I'll see you tomorrow morning, then?"

Severus glanced up, and offered her a small smile. "I'll be here." Standing up, he snaked his arm around her waist, tugging her close. He bent down close to her ear, and whispered, "I will be more than ready to make up for my petulant behavior when you return."

Hermione bit her lip at the silky purr of Severus's voice, and nodded vigorously. "You better." Leaning up, she kissed him lightly on the lips, and turned to walk out, disappearing with a twist and a loud POP on the doorway.

Severus watched her walk out, feeling rather a loss as to what he should do for the rest of the evening. Scowling at himself, he sat back down on the couch. _Snape, you're losing it._ He could make it through a day without her. He had been alone for most of his life, it wasn't as if he couldn't make it through. Groaning, he summoning a crystal decanter and a glass, pouring himself a healthy amount of firewhiskey before staring moodily at the carpet, slightly annoyed at how greatly Hermione had affected his life, as much as he enjoyed it.

* * *

"Neville!"

The tall, dark haired boy turned around at the sound of his name. A huge grin spread across his face at the sight of his friend and he bellowed, "Hermione!" as he rushed towards her.

"Hey," Hermione said with a grin as she was picked up and swirled around before being plopped back down again. She looked up at Neville's smiling face and was instantly pleased she had decided to come. She had missed her friends. "How have you been?"

"Oh I've been swell," Neville replied amicably as they walked inside. "Worried about you, though."

"I know, I know. I'm sorry for not keeping in contact, I just needed time," Hermione said, feeling somewhat guilty at ignoring her friends. "I promise to visit often from now on, though. My new job isn't terribly time consuming, so I should be able to drop by a few times a week."

Neville beamed at her. "I would love that. You're the first one here, so how about I give you a private tour?"

Hermione nodded eagerly, and followed Neville around the house as he pointed various rooms out. It was his and Luna's first house together; the couple decided that since they were engaged that it was time to move in together. Harry had written the new address down to her so she could apparate without trouble, and she had instantly warmed to the pleasant looking house and yard.

Neville was in the midst of explaining the shrubs lining the driveway when a large CRACK resounded across the yard. Hermione barely had time to turn around before she was struck by a blur of red.

"Hermione Jean Granger, where the _fuck_ have you been?" Ginny Weasley said after she detangled herself from her friend. "Oh, hello, Neville," she added. Neville returned the greeting with a smile and a brief hug.

Hermione took a minute to catch her breath from the assault, and offered Ginny a sheepish grin. "I'm going to get asked that by everyone, huh?"

"Absolutely," Ginny sniffed. "So? What's happened? And what on earth happened with Ronald? And what is this I hear about Snape?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and threw her arm around her friend as the trio walked inside. "It's a long story with Ron, and I'll tell you it all if Harry hasn't already. Even though I know you probably want to hear it from me," she added with a smirk.

Ginny nodded emphatically. "Duh. You need to tell me absolutely everything as soon as we get inside, and I'm sure Neville wants to hear it too even though he hasn't asked yet."

Hermione glared exasperatedly at Ginny and then to Neville, and the tall boy offered her a sheepish grin in return. "I didn't want to be nosy."

"Nosy. Right. Very well, we might as well wait for Luna to get back before I tell what's happened to me in the past month so I don't have to repeat it again."

Ginny groaned at the notion of waiting, but she quieted down as the trio settled around the kitchen table. Hermione offered to make some tea, since Neville had shown her around the kitchen earlier. Ginny readily agreed, and Hermione put the water on before sitting down. The three friends spent the hour catching up on each other's lives, as Ginny hadn't seen Neville in a few weeks either, due to her Auror training.

Their lively conversation was interrupted by the front door shutting rather loudly. A few seconds later, a frazzled looking Luna Lovegood walked into the kitchen, holding a few bags. "Oh, hello, Hermione," the serene looking blonde said with a bright smile at the sight of Hermione. "How nice to see you. Harry told me you are living with our old professor. How is Severus?"

Hermione looked at Luna in shock before she laughed at herself. She should have learned by now that her friend often said the oddest things. "He's well, Luna dear, I'll tell him you asked," she replied with a giggle as she got up to envelope her friend in a tight hug. "How have you been?"

"Oh, I've been well. Clearing the house of wrackspurts has been keeping me busy, and Neville highly entertained," Luna replied in a serene voice as she started to put the items in the bags she held away in various cabinets and cupboards around the kitchen.

Stifling a giggle at her friend, Hermione glanced at Neville to see him eyeing Luna fondly. The two had started to date almost immediately after the war, and it was plain to see the two were absolutely smitten with each other. "I hope you got all those nasty buggars out."

"There's only a few more, I think," Luna said. "Didn't you see one in the guest bedroom, Neville?"

Neville nodded gravely, and Hermione found her laughter nearly impossible to restrain at that. Gulping down some tea to cover up her amusement, Hermione caught Ginny's wink and returned it. "Well, I'm glad things are moving along. Who else is coming?"

"Harry will be here once he's off work," Ginny replied. "And I think Neville said something about Fred and George."

"Yeah, Fred said he'd stop by and bring George with him. But other than that, it's pretty much just us. Harry was exaggerating when he said this was a party," Neville admitted.

"Don't look sorry, Neville, this is exactly what I was looking forward to," Hermione said. "Just catching up with my dear friends."

"Speaking of which..." Ginny looked at her friend pointedly. "Catch up with us, Hermione. Now, please."

"Oh, is Hermione going to tell us how her and Professor Snape got together?" Luna said dreamily as she took seat. "Wonderful, I'm sure it's very sweet."

"It's actually more strange than sweet," Hermione said with a laugh. "But I'll admit that there has been a few moments," she added deviously; Ginny gasped in mock surprise, and waved at Hermione to continue.

Hermione quickly retold all that had happened since she had last seen her friends. Ginny had got up after Hermione said what Ron had done, and it took them all a few moments to calm the fiery redhead down enough for Hermione to continue. She made sure to gloss over when Ron had attacked Severus, and the more private moments with Severus. She knew it wouldn't last with Ginny, though. As soon as she was alone Hermione knew the redhead would swoop down on her and demand all the dirty details.

Luna hadn't been shocked at Ron's actions, and Neville had looked appropriately upset at the news that his good friend was that sort of person, but his mood passed quickly. "So. Hermione Granger, dating Severus Snape," he said with a grin. "I can't believe how brave you are, I don't think I could see him now without being a bit ashamed about how he made me quake in fear every time he entered a room."

"Don't worry, Neville, he's not quite as forbidding now," Hermione replied reassuringly. "Well, to me at least. I'm sure he won't be too bad when I finally convince him to come visit to you all."

"Some how, I really just don't believe you," Ginny said with a snort.

Hermione shrugged. "I can hope," she said, to everyone's amusement. Ginny glared at Hermione and arched an eyebrow, and Hermione knew the redhead wasn't finished with her. The conversation quickly turned to other things, however, and Hermione was relieved that the limelight was finally off her.

The afternoon passed pleasantly, and Hermione felt her mood rising beyond belief at simply being back around her friends. She had gotten so used to Severus's quiet, snarky humour that she quite forgot what it was like to just crack up over the smallest things. It was a great feeling, and Hermione was loving every second she spent with her friends.

"Hold up, wait, I just thought of something," Ginny said as she raised her hand to quiet Neville's booming laughter at Luna's antics. "Can you guys imagine Professor – sorry, Severus, sitting here with us?"

The room quieted as they all looked at each other.

"Well I think he'd fit in quite nicely," Luna said into the silence.

Ginny turned to look at Hermione. "Yes, I quite agree." Her eyes danced with mirth as she took in Hermione's exasperated expression.

Neville guffawed into his sleeve, and Hermione burst out laughing. "Yes, alright," she conceded between laughs as she caught the point her friends were trying to make. "He would seem a little out of place here."

"A little?" Neville gasped as he tried to contain his laughter.

"No, I think he'd fit in perfectly," Ginny said firmly, her eyes still dancing. "I mean, he'd just be sitting in the straight back chair over there in the corner, with his arms crossed, and glaring at us whilst wishing we all died very painful deaths. Except Hermione, of course," she added with a dramatic wink in Hermione's direction.

"Oh yes," Luna agreed. "I'm glad you agree!"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Luna, darling, you need to take a few lessons on sarcasm. Although," she added thoughtfully, "as difficult as it is, I can imagine Severus just sitting here and not glaring–his definition of fun."

Luna cocked her head. "Yes, you're right, I do. But I still think Severus would fit in fine here, especially since he's with Hermione. I'll like anyone Hermione likes."

Hermione gave her friend a warm smile; leave it to Luna to turn the strangest things into some kind words. "Thank you, Luna. These gits will just have to just used to the idea."

"Oh, Hermione, let us have our fun," Ginny said lightly. "In all honesty, I think Snape is a great match for you; if anything he must be cleaning out the cobwebs that gather between your ears from listening to our dull conversation."

"You're right there," Hermione smirked. "It's like talking to a male version of myself. Debating with him is quite interesting." She didn't add that most of their 'debates' ended with Hermione being snogged senseless; she was sure they probably didn't want to hear that part of hers and Severus's conversations.

"I don't care who you like, Hermione," Neville said firmly. "But you have to admit. It's funny to imagine Professor Snape fitting in with _us._"

A sudden imagine of Severus glowering from the corner as he watched her friends antics flashed across Hermione's mind, and she giggled. It was all too easy to imagine what he'd be thinking, too. Most likely something along the lines of if it were actually possibly to will yourself to die of boredom. "Okay, yeah, you're right. It's pretty funny to think about."

"Hey guys," a pleasant male voice said after the front door slammed shut. A few seconds later, and grinning Harry emerged. "How's the party?"

"Harry!" Ginny squealed excitedly, even though she had seen her boyfriend earlier that day. She was the first one to him, and she wrapped her arms around him tightly before she crashed her lips on his. Harry's glasses were pushed to the side, but it didn't look as though he cared, Hermione observed with amusement. It was a dramatic display, but it was Ginny and Harry, after all.

"Hey, guys, oxygen, remember? You kind of need that," Neville said genially as he got up to greet his friend.

Harry broke free from Ginny's grasp to reach around and grab Neville's hand. "Yeah, well, you know how it goes, mate."

Neville grinned and walked to Luna, placing his arm around her protectively. "I do indeed."

Hermione smiled at the couples, and approached Harry. "Hey, you," she said as she wrapped her arms around him. Harry grinned and picked her up.

"I know we saw each other the other day, but still. I missed you!"

"I missed you too," Hermione replied as Harry set her back down. "How did work go?"

Harry made a face as he took a seat oat the table. "It's work. Take that as it is. I don't want to talk about that though, this is supposed to be fun! This the first time the gang's been together in a couple months."

"Well, almost all of us," Luna interjected. "Ronald is missing."

The boys both reached back to rub their necks in unison at Luna's winced slightly at the mention of her brother, and quickly glanced at Hermione. Hermione merely smiled at Luna, and nodded. "You're right. I'm sure you all will see him soon, though." She tactfully avoided the sticky situation Luna had brought up, and Ginny gave her a discreet thumbs up sign from across the table.

Hermione sat back and watched her friends banter back and forth, and felt content. Privately, she was most glad that her friends weren't making a huge deal out of the situation between her and Ronald; especially Ginny. She didn't want to admit it, but she had been highly afraid that Ginny's sibling loyalty would create a rift between the two, despite Ron being so obviously in the wrong.

Needless to say, it was a great relief that no one was making a big deal about it. Hermione felt the unconscious tension she had been holding release, and she finally relaxed. Laughing, joking with her friends was something she had sorely missed, and she was quite glad she came. Afternoon quickly passed into evening, and the group's riotous game of gobstones was interrupted by the front door slamming.

"Who's there?" Neville called out, standing up to see who walked in. A moment later, two grinning redheads emerged, holding a pile of stuff.

"Gobstones? Really, you guys, you can't get much lamer than that," Fred said jovially as he dumped the contents of his arms on the table.

"I thought we trained you better than that," George added as he mirrored his brothers actions. "Gobstones. What are you all, a bunch of second years?"

"We were waiting for you!" Harry shouted out as he hopped up to tackle the twins. A rather loud and quintessentially boyish greeting followed, and Neville joined in heartily. After the usual joking insults had been passed around, they all settled back down at the table.

"Well now, you guys, we've got something to get this party going," George said with a sly grin.

"Really going," Fred added with a wink. They both reached into their pockets, and pulled out something small. The twins pointed their wands at their fists, and whispered "_Engorgio_!" before two large bottles appeared. "Firewhiskey; you're welcome."

Harry and Neville both grinned, and Ginny moved to grab one of the bottles from her brothers. "Well? What are we waiting for?"

The drinks were passed out, but Hermione declined. She didn't think too fondly of whiskey; she never had, but now it was an abhorrence. George arched an eyebrow at her refusal, but didn't comment and just poured what would have been Hermione's drink into his own.

The evening grew later, and louder with every hour that passed. Harry, Neville, and the twins had quickly gotten piss drunk, and Ginny was following the same path, albeit at a slower pace. Luna had one drink and had passed out soon after, the poor blonde girl had never been able to hold her liquor.

Hermione watched her friends stumble over each other, and came to a quick decision. Being the only sober one at a gathering was as fun as it sounded, and she decided to leave earlier than intended. Spending the night had been the plan, but Hermione really didn't want to wake up to a bunch of hungover boys begging her for a potion to help their heads. Standing up, she headed to Harry. "I'm going to go, Harry," she said loudly, trying to make sure he heard her. "I'll owl you tomorrow, all right?"

Harry nodded and gave her a rather slurred farewell, and Hermione didn't bother saying goodbye to the others, there was a very good chance that they wouldn't remember regardless. Grabbing her coat from where Neville had hung it up, she slipped quietly out of the door and headed towards the gate. Harry had given Neville some of the highest magical protections, and one of them was that any one except the direct inhabitants of the house could not apparate from inside the house. Closing the gate shut behind her, she did a quick check to make sure she had everything before she felt someone grab her hand. "Harry, come on. Get back inside," she said as she twisted to see who it was.

"Hermione, I want to talk."

"Ronald? What are you doing here?" Hermione said in surprise, working hard to keep the myriad of unpleasant tones from her voice. It wouldn't be polite to make a scene at her friends house, despite the occupants being far too intoxicated to care. "Get your hand off me."

Ron released his hold, but stayed where he was, looking at Hermione with a mixture of incomprehensible emotions. Hermione felt the back of her neck prickle, and she stood still as she mentally prepared herself for whatever Ron would do. "I have nothing to say to you, Ron."

"Actually, I think you do," Ron said, his eyes glinting with...something. Hermione peered closer. He was acting incredibly strange. He kept shifting his position, and a thin gleam of sweat was visible beneath his hairline. The look he was giving her reminded her of something distant. Some recent memory she couldn't quite place; every time she tried to focus on it, it slipped away.

"Ron...what's this abou–" Ron moved, and Hermione was shoved back. A flash of red, and then everything went black.

* * *

_*wince* cliffy...but don't worry, it's not as terribly bad as you'd think.._


	17. Chapter 17

**Wow. Just wow. The amount of reviews last chapter simply blew me away. Do you guys know what you all did with those reviews? Inspired me to write another three whole chapters. It made me so warm and tingly inside when all of you expressed your anger at Ron! Ah! Anyways, here's a chappy for you all! Enjoy :)**

* * *

Severus looked at the clock, and felt irritated as he realised only thirty minutes had passed since he last looked. Scowling to himself, he turned back to the book. It wasn't as if she were required to come home in the afternoon, he told himself sternly. She is an adult witch, perfectly capable of staying out however long she wants. S_he said she'd be back in the afternoon._ It was barely a few hours into the afternoon, and Severus felt himself beginning to get anxious, despite himself.

The night away from Hermione had been very long, and he wanted her home. Plus, he had a debt he was itching to repay. Waiting was never enjoyable when one had someone as wonderful as Hermione to wait for. He disliked himself for it, but he hoped she would return soon.

"Goddamn it all to hell," Severus swore as he stood up, tossing his book on the couch. "I got around without the stupid witch for my entire life, I can do it again," he said to himself as he stalked into the hallway and grabbed his traveling robes. It was a weekday, so he might as well go work at the Apothecary for a few hours. Waiting around and wistfully staring at the clock would do more harm than good. Besides, he did need to open the Apothecary for at least a few hours that day.

He arrived at the shop feeling rather moody as he flipped the closed sign to 'open'. He ran through the opening inspection quicker than usual, and settled himself behind the counter once he was done. It took nearly all of his will power to stop his mind from wandering to Hermione, and it didn't work.

It was utterly dumbfounding to step back from their situation and look at where they were now. It was barely two months since the day he had found her, and he couldn't think of his life being anything but what it was now. Hermione was...well, she was the most amazing person he had ever met. It was astounding to think that his feelings went from total dislike to almost...love.

_Love._ Severus stopped what he was doing and stared blankly in front of him. Was it even possible that he loved Hermione? Yes, he liked her. He liked her more than a lot, and the idea of being away from her was something he detested. But was it love? What he felt for Hermione was entirely different from what he had felt for Lily, it couldn't be _love_.

Lily had been...well, Lily had been a disaster. His love for her had only ever been unrequited, but that was the only thing he had to compare his relationship with Hermione to. He had loved Lily at first sight, but that didn't mean the same had happened with Hermione. The attraction he felt towards her in the beginning hadn't been love, and it had been unwanted. But had it grown into such? "Brilliant."

Severus shook himself, and pushed all thoughts on the subject of the disastrous 'L' word out of his mind. It was far, far too early in their relationship to be thinking anything of the sort. Two months was hardly enough time to love someone. _No one said there was a proper time._

"Go away." He didn't want to deal with the stupid voice in the back of his head. That voice could go buggar off for all he cared. It popped up in the most annoying manner, and he was quite through with it.

At that moment, the ringing bell signifying a customer walking in sounded, and Severus was immensely thankful for the distraction.

* * *

Severus looked at the clock, and found himself quite relieved. It was half past six, a more than appropriate time to close the shop up for the evening. Plus, it was getting in to the late evening and he suspected that Hermione would be home and waiting for him.

He started inventory, and kept his mind focused on the task at hand, refusing to think of why Hermione hadn't contacted him at all. He counted the shelves and their contents, and was satisfied with the list. He exited the shop quickly, locking the door securely behind him. He headed past the wards, and stood there for a few seconds. He shrugged, and headed down the street. A quick walk always helped to clear his head. His house was only a few blocks down, anyways. It was almost quicker just to walk.

He arrived home in a few minutes, and didn't waste any time entering the house. Eager beyond himself, he walked into the sitting room. A small pang of disappointment sliced through him at the absence of Hermione's mane of hair. Severus turned sharply and headed upstairs, knocking quickly on her bedroom door. Hearing no answer, he opened it to find the room empty.

Severus growled. It was highly unthoughtful of her to say she would be back by a certain time, and not alert him to any changes. They lived together, damn it. Didn't she know that he would be concerned about her?

Finding himself getting angry, Severus called for Fergus. The elf appeared instantly, and bowed deeply. "Mas–" the elf coughed abruptly. "Sir."

"Has Miss Granger entered the house at all?"

"No sir," Fergus replied. "I had thought the Mistress Sn–Granger was out with you."

Severus shot Fergus a glare at his mistake, but he couldn't say anything about it because the elf had caught himself. "Nothing at all? She didn't stop by to pick anything up by any chance?"

"No, sir. Nothing."

Severus nodded curtly, and Fergus disappeared. He ran his fingers through his hair and took a deep breath. Hermione was an adult, not a child. She didn't have to tell him every little detail of what she was doing. Stomping back down stairs, he sat on his chair and stared moodily at the rug. If nothing happened by tomorrow, he would go to Longbottom's house and take her back himself.

* * *

Hermione opened an eye warily, trying to ignore the pounding in the back of her head. Taking a deep breath, she waited for the fog of sleep to lift. Vaguely, she realised her hands were tied. _My hands are tied?_

She sat up, and looked down. Her hands were tied, along with her feet. _What the hell?_She was in a bed, though. A familiar feeling one. She jerked up, and scanned the room. This was her room.

Or, it was before she moved in with Severus. Her eyes widened. _Severus!_ She hadn't been home, and she told him she would be back by mid-afternoon at the latest. That brought up another question, what time was it?

Hermione laid back down. Her gut told her she wasn't in any immediate danger, and she needed to calm her mind down. She was tied up, in her old bed, in her old room. She figured it was safe to assume that she was in Ron's apartment. _Damn._

Ron. That's right. He had approached her outside of Neville's house, but after that Hermione couldn't quite recall what had happened. She certainly couldn't remember how she got her. Wiggling her hands together experimentally, she stopped suddenly. Funnily enough, something Ron had said to her years ago floated across her mind. "_Are you a witch or not?_"

Smirking despite the strange situation, she focused hard on the ropes, and an unbinding spell. Nothing happened. She frowned. That was an unbelievably easy spell to complete, and she was quite adept at wandless magic. Why didn't it work?

At that moment, the bedroom door opened, and Ron walked in holding a tray. "Hello, Hermione," he said amicably as he set the tray down.

"Ron. What are you doing? What time is it? Where are we?"

Ron gave her a sympathetic look. "Well, you woke up pretty late, but it's about five in the afternoon. I placed a sleeping charm on you because you kept kicking in your sleep., and I think I cast it too strongly, because you just continued sleeping. And we're in a safe place, don't worry." Ron offered her a cautious smile. "I figured out what he's done to you, 'Mione. I really have. You don't have to worry anymore, or feel confused. I rescued you."

Hermione stared at Ron as she tried to comprehend what he had just said. "Wait. Rescue me?"

Ron nodded eagerly, and Hermione burst out laughing; the entire situation had become clear to her. "So, you kidnapped me because you think I'm what, under the Imperious curse or something?"

If Ron was offended by her outburst, he didn't show it. "Well, I don't know if it's that yet, but I know he's done something to you, 'Mione, and I intend to find out what exactly he's done, and reverse it."

Hermione tried hard to get her laughter under control. The entire situation she found herself in was just too amusing, though. Ron's skill in magic was, all though he had improved greatly over the years, was next to nothing compared to hers, let alone Severus's. That he had managed something like this was impressive, for him.

Also, she had been friends with Ron for ten years. Somehow, she couldn't be afraid even though she was tied up, and effectively at his mercy since her wandless magic wasn't working. "Ron. This stupidity is ridiculous, even for you. Let me go. You know exactly how I feel about you, and believe me, it's the truth. Even if I hadn't become reacquainted with Severus, how I feel about you doesn't change."

"See? The Hermione I knew would have forgiven me, especially if she knew how sorry I was. This isn't you, 'Mione," Ron said in a tone of voice that suggested he was talking to a confused child.

Hermione felt all the amusement she found in the situation drain completely. He honestly believed that Severus had coerced her into living and being with him. She felt the anger boil up in her and she glared at Ron. "Ron. Stop this absolute nonsense. Now."

Ron arched an eyebrow at her menacing tones but stayed where he was, a mulishly stubborn look on his face. "No, Hermione. You need help, even if you can't see it yet. I'm going to make you fall back in love with me."

* * *

Severus felt himself getting more and more irritated as the evening went on. It was getting close to midnight, and there was still no word from Hermione. He hadn't felt this anger since the stupid Weasley boy had arrived on his doorstep. Well, it wasn't quite the amount of rage he had felt seeing the redheaded prick's face. But he was still angry. Where the hell was Hermione? Why hadn't she told him where she was going if she was staying out later?

_You knew this would happen. She's come to her senses._

Severus stiffened, and shoved the gloom that had settled over him at that thought off. He was too angry to be pitying himself. Hermione was an adult, and as such she should know that she held a responsibility towards those who cared for her. Never mind that it was terribly unsafe to not alert someone to your location. Even though he was mostly sure he knew where she was. She was probably still at Longbottom's, he told himself firmly.

It had been a while since she had been out with her friends, admittedly, and she probably just wanted to spend another night with them. Even though it was very uncharacteristic of her not to alert him to her plans. She was always thoughtful and responsible. Sighing, he got up and headed upstairs to his bedroom. He left the front door unlocked, knowing that only Hermione could come through the wards. He left his bedroom door open as well, just in case.

Placing the covers over himself, he stared at the ceiling. Despite reasoning with himself, he was still inexplicably angry. He didn't know whether it was because of how distressed he was at Hermione's actions, or all the insecurities he had slowly resurfacing. But whatever it was, he was pissed. And couldn't fall asleep.

Severus slammed his fist on the bed and groaned in frustration. It wasn't right for him to be this angry. Yes, Hermione should have been responsible. But she was capable of making her own decisions, and if they were going to be in a relationship together than Severus had to accept that some of those decisions wouldn't include him.

But why she couldn't find the time to simply floo call him or send one of her dunderhead friends owls? It wasn't that difficult, and just a word or two from her would have satisfied him.

He heaved a sigh. Here come the doubts, the questions, the insecurities. Oh, why couldn't sleep come to him?

* * *

"You honestly believe this, don't you?" Hermione said coldly, as she stared at Ron. The evening had passed slowly, with Hermione saying nothing despite Ron's prompts. He tried to feed her, read to her, mentioned something vague about some Potions debate that was going on. Hermione stoically ignored it all, until just then.

Ron jerked up at the sound of Hermione's voice, looking hopeful. "I do, 'Mione. You need help. No one in their right mind could willing be around Snape, and I want to make you fall back in love with me, as well as break whatever enchantment the git has put on you."

"You're absolutely deluded. When are you going to let me go?"

"When I'm satisfied that you won't go running back to him."

"Running ba – Merlin, Ron, I can't fucking believe you," Hermione said. "I never, ever want to get back together with you. Ever. And honestly, you have most certainly ruined any chance of becoming friends again. Let me go. I won't ever speak to you again, you won't hear from me. You can keep all the things in the apartment. I won't interfere with your friendship with everyone else. You can move on in peace."

"I don't want to move on, Hermione. I want to be with you. And I know we can be happy, it'll just take time. You'll see."

"You're fucking insane!"

"And it looks like you're tired," Ron said, even though he paled visibly at her acid tones. "I'll be back in the morning. Tomorrow, you're eating, okay?"

Hermione glared at him icily. "I will not touch anything you give me."

"Fine, starve then," Ron spat at her. "Your mind will change tomorrow. Goodnight." He walked out and shut the door behind him. Hermione heard the click of a lock, and sighed heavily.

She would have never, never in a million years thought that Ron would be capable of kidnapping to in her affections back. Never minded that he kidnapped her. Ronald Weasley. Successfully kidnapped Hermione Granger. The very idea was laughable, and Hermione knew that if she wasn't so mind numbingly _angry_ at Ron she would be laughing again at her situation.

Wait a minute. She was Hermione Granger. Hailed as the brightest witch of her age. She could outsmart Ron Weasley, couldn't she?

She laid back on the bed, and settled into the most comfortable position she could manage with her hands tied, and stared at the ceiling as she started to think.

* * *

Severus peered blearily around the room, he couldn't help himself from being disappointed when he realised Hermione wasn't laying beside him. He laid back down and waited for the fog of sleep to lift.

_That's it._ He was going to go to Longbottom's house and drag her home with him. He didn't care that she wanted to spend time with her friends. Two days was more than enough time to catch up, and he wanted her home.

He got up and got dressed quickly. He didn't bother rushing through his normal morning routine, though. He ate his breakfast and drank his tea with his usual deliberateness. He was scanning the morning paper when Fergus appeared by his side.

"Sir?"

"Glad to hear you remembered, for once. What is it?" he asked, not unkindly.

"Where is the Mistress Granger?"

"She isn't your mistress, Fergus. And she's at her friends house."

"Ah. I hope she isn't in trouble, sir."

Severus turned to look at the elf. "Why would you think that?"

"Sir may call it a gut feeling," the elf replied casually before disappearing with a loud crack.

Severus stared at the place the elf had been standing and felt the back of his neck prickle. House elves didn't have gut feelings like humans did. If something was wrong with one of the people they served, their magic usually warned them in some way.

Shrugging the feeling off, he finished his breakfast off and headed towards the sitting room. He settled down onto his armchair, and glanced at the clock. Quarter to 11. In a few hours, he would go to Longbottom's. Hermione had told him where it was, so there would be no issue in finding it.

The hours passed slowly, and when the clock struck two, he jumped up with an urgency he didn't know he had. He grabbed his cloak and headed outside, and stopped short on the doorstep before turning briskly and disappearing with a loud crack.

He appeared in front of a white gate, and proceeded opened it. The pathway led to a cozy looking small house, covered in ridiculous looking plants and shrubbery. _Longbottom's house, indeed. _His lip curled in disgust. He couldn't believe he was actually _doing_ this. Sighing at himself, he raised his hand and knocked briskly on the door.

The door opened and riotous laughter could be heard before it stopped suddenly. "I, er, Professor Snape?" Longbottom said.

The stuttering. Again. Something really don't ever change. Severus sneered at him, and said "I am not your professor any more, Longbottom. While I understand that it may have taken you a few years to comprehend that fact, it's really time you do so."

Longbottom narrowed his eyes at him. _In...annoyance? No more fear? Perhaps he has grown up. _

"What are you here for, Mr. Snape?" Longbottom asked, his tones cooler than they were before.

"I am here for Miss Granger. She has work that needs to be done at the shop." Severus smirked inwardly. It was good to know that a few years hadn't lessened his ability to lie flawlessly.

Neville looked at Severus in surprise. "She went back two nights ago. I thought she was at home, with you."

_What?_ Severus contained his surprise, keeping his exterior the same except for the rise of an eyebrow. "She left? When?"

"The night of the party. We all got drunk and she wanted none of it, so she left." Neville started to look worried. "Is anything wrong? Isn't she with you?"

Severus stayed silent as he digested Longbottom's words. Hermione had left the party on the night of. She hadn't come home. He paled. Containing himself, he nodded curtly at Longbottom and turned on his heel.

"Wait, Snape! Where's Hermione?"

He ignored the boy, too busy restraining his feelings to reply. With a quick twist, he disappeared and arrived on his doorstep. He raised a hand to the doorknob, and found himself mildly surprised to see his hand trembling violently. Ignoring it, he entered and hung his cloak up before heading to the sitting room and taking his customary seat.

Severus stared at the rug as a bone-chilling feeling of despair crept over him.

_She left._

* * *

_Are you all as pissed at Ron as I am? Goodness. Poor, poor Severus. If only he knew, his anger would be unbelievable... ;)_


	18. Chapter 18

**You guys, because I was utterly astounded at the amount of reviews you bestowed on me last chapter, so I decided to post again for you all (plus, that cliffhanger was terrible, I know. This one isn't as bad, I promise!). So many reviews, that you all blasted the 200 count out of the water. Thank you all so much! **

* * *

"I am _not_ writing that."

"Yes, you will. I don't want Snape charging in here thinking I'm holding you against your will."

Hermione stared at Ron, mouth open in absolute shock. "But you are holding me against my will, Ron. I will not write anything to Severus other than assure him I am okay." _He must be sick with worry_, she added privately.

The idea of what Severus was going through right now made Hermione almost physically ill. She knew he had insecurities. She knew he was probably thinking she had left him, and the thought killed her inside.

"Fine. I'll write it. I know you well enough, and I've got a quill from Fred and George that copies a person's handwriting," Ron decided. He walked out of the room and carefully locked it behind him. Hermione had graduated from being tied up to being locked inside the room, and she was thankful for the upgrade.

But that didn't stop her from plotting to overtake Ron at any minute. She had tried attacking him already, but he had quickly overpowered her. She had never hated her small frame more than she had in that moment. Since then, Ron generally kept his distance from her; never trying to come closer than two feet or so. Nor did he bring his wand into the room, for fear that Hermione would take it from her.

He had explained to her why her wandless magic wasn't working the other day. She had brought the question up as discreetly as she could manage. She had been impressed beyond herself to learn that Ron had actually done some reading and spent time practicing a spell that made it impossible for a certain person to perform magic without a wand in an area. He had performed it well, too. She couldn't even levitate a feather due to the strength of his spell.

She didn't blame him, not really. She would have made every grab for that stick that she could have. It was infuriating being held as a prisoner by Ron. If it had been anyone else, she would be in fear of her life. But as it was, it was just highly irritating. It was impossible to feel any real danger; deep down she still liked Ron. Being friends so long can do that to you.

Even now, she didn't hate him. Not really. And a part of her even understood his reasoning, as biased and ludicrous that it was. The entire thing was just...strange. Being held as a captive by one of her ex-boyfriend in their previously shared apartment definitely counted as a strange situation, in her opinion.

It was closing in on the fifth day that she had been here, though, and she was starting to get extremely fed up. And now, to add on it all, Ron was sending Severus a letter that said she didn't want to be with him anymore. Hermione felt a tear slid down her cheek. Severus would hate her. He might never get over it, either. He wouldn't know it wasn't her, if Ron was able to write it in her handwriting like he said.

Unless...it could be possible. Couldn't it? Well, anything was worth a shot at this point. "RON!"

No answer. Hermione took a deep breath and screamed his name at the top of her lungs. The lock clicked, and the door swung open.

"Merlin, 'Mione, are you trying to bring the house down?" Ron glared at her, the piece of parchment in hand.

"Ron, I'll write the letter." Hermione gave him her most defeated look, and offered him a small smile in what she hoped was a reassuring manner. "What do you want it to say?"

"Make it as mean as you can. Tell him you're done with him, you never want to see him again." Ron grinned at her. "I'm so glad you're starting to come around!"

Hermione smiled weakly at him, trying to ignore the bile that rose up in her mouth the more she thought about what she had to write. Hopefully, just maybe, her idea would work. Severus would be crushed, but perhaps he will see what she was trying to do. She took the parchment from Ron, and hastily swiped the single tear that slid down her cheek away.

Setting the quill on the parchment, she took a deep breath, and began to write.

Hermione watched the grey owl fly off, and chocked back a sob. _Merlin, let him understand. _She knew exactly how it looked to Severus, and she hated it. She had spent a couple sleepless nights running through how it appeared to him over and over again.

She had just disappeared. And if he had gone to question her friends, he would take their lack of knowledge as them protecting her. She knew he was too good of a man to use Legilimency on them. He would think they were covering for her.

"Well, now that's done, we can focus on spending time together," Ron said amicably as he sat down. "How about a game of Wizarding chess? I know you don't really know how to play, but I can teach you as we go along and it's a great way to pass the time."

Wizarding chess. Ron had been her friend for over ten years, and he _still_ didn't believe that she hated the game. She steeled herself, and nodded at Ron. "Sure. Do you want white?"

"Nah, you can have it," he replied as he set the game up.

Hermione scoffed to herself. In his mind, offering someone white in a game of chess was like buying them a brand new broom. "Okay. Pawn to E three."

The game progressed for a few hours, and eventually ended in Hermione checkmating Ron because of his own mistake. Ron looked at her in disbelief after he had scanned the board for any possible ways of getting out of the checkmate.

"How? You don't even play!"

"I don't like to play, Ron. I never said I didn't know how," Hermione replied airily. She knew that the key to escaping lay in getting him to trust her, but it was a task that made her almost physically ill.

Ron ran his hand through his hair, and grinned at her. "Wow. We should play again, and this time I won't hold back."

"Ron, I'm actually really tired. Could I have a nap, maybe?" Hermione looked at him as sweetly as she could manage.

"Yeah, I guess. I told Harry I'd go see him anyways. Sleep tight, 'Mione."

Hermione nodded and watched him turn around. Quickly, she hopped up and ran as quietly as she could to the door, and put her ear against the door. She smiled to herself when she heard the front door shut.

One thing Ron didn't prepare for was the fact that she had lived in this apartment for two years with him, and she was Hermione Granger. There was a spare universal key in every single room that worked with every lock in the house. After being locked out of the bathroom the first month they had lived here, she had ordered the universal keys just in case something like this ever happened again.

Pulling a stool over, she climbed on top and felt above the door frame. Her hope started to drain as she neared the middle of the door frame. She had placed it on the left side last time, and it wasn't there. Squeezing her eyes shut in anticipation, she felt over to the right side.

She heaved a sigh of relief as she felt the cool metal of the key under her fingertips. She grabbed it and hopped down, her excitement causing her fingers to tremble as she fit the key in the lock and turned it. The door swung open, and Hermione let out a whoop of excitement. It wasn't total freedom, but she would tear the place apart until she found a way out.

* * *

Severus stared numbly at the floor, the patterns of the rug swirling together. He raised his glass to his lips, and knocked back the last of the firewhiskey. The quick warmth that enveloped him gave him a brief relief to the mind-numbing cold that had settled over him since Hermione had left.

He cringed. Hermione. Somehow, he knew this would happen. He knew having her in his life was too good to be true. It had only been a matter of time before she came to her senses. Two months. He was surprised she had stuck around that long, if he was being honest. In fact, he was still surprised she had stayed the very first morning.

Severus groaned, and summoned the decanter of whiskey. When the glass was full, he flicked his wand and it zoomed back to the shelf. _I'll have to buy more soon._ He was on his last bottle. Since visiting Longbottom's house, he had steadily worked his way through all seven bottles he owned. The constant drunken stupor was far better than the crushing despair that would overcome him with sobriety.

Even though he had, deep down, always known she would leave, the fact that she had didn't hurt any less. It was so sudden. The night before she left, they had been fine. She had kissed him good bye. Had she been planning all along to leave? Had it all been just a farce that he had been too blinded to see through? He swore loudly and took another gulp of whiskey.

This was bad, he knew. This sorrow. This pity. It wasn't like him. He dealt with everything in a precise manner, but here he was, the edges of his sanity were slowly unraveling due to a couple months with Granger.

Suddenly, Severus felt disgusted with himself. Why was he letting Granger's departure affecting him so? It was time to get back to the way his life had been before her. He stood up, and quickly regretted it.

Gritting his teeth, he waiting until most of the dizziness had abated and then he started for the stairs. He would sleep the liquor off, and then he would set about returning to his life. He entered his bedroom and sat down wearily on the bed.

He was in the middle of pulling his shoe off when a harsh tapping resounded through the room. _What in the blazes? _Peering around, he tried to locate where the sound was coming from until he finally realised it was the window. An owl?

He stood up quickly, ignoring the pounding in his head, and opened the window. The grey owl swooped in gracefully, and perched on the windowsill and dropped the envelope it held in its beak into the sill. It didn't wait for Severus to do anything more than watch the letter drop before it flew off.

Slowly, he picked up the letter and turned to over. It was addressed to him, in Hermione's handwriting. His heartbeat quickened. Perhaps this was it. This was the explanation as to why she did what she did. Yes, Hermione was too Gryffindorish to just _leave_. She must have had a reason, and now she was explaining it. Perhaps the owl had gotten lost. Although that didn't explain why it took five days to get it, but still. It was plausible.

Severus drew in a sharp breath as he sat down, and broke the wax seal on the envelope. He pulled out the paper, and opened it.

_Severus,_

_I am writing to tell you that I am through with you. Thank you for all you have done, I appreciate it greatly. I have realised though, that I belong with _Ron, he has stolen me_, and my heart. I am sorry, but there is no way around the truth. The situation I am in stops me from calling to _Aurelia_, but if you could, I would appreciate it if you would call her whilst thinking of me, and send her to me. Do not _follow her_._

_H.G._

Severus stared at the piece of parchment, and read the words over again. Ron. She had gone back to him. _How fucking ironic. _That was it. She had actually left him, and returned to Weasley. Just like that. He slid his thumb over the words on the paper.

_That was it. _He heaved in a breath, and shuddered violently as the reality of the words Hermione had written hit him full force. A strangled sob escaped his lips as he let the parchment flutter to the floor. He lifted a shaking hand and ran his fingers through his hair, pulling at his scalp as his breathing quickened. She was gone, with _him. _There was no point in doing anything other than moving on with his life now.

Severus hunched over, burying his face in his hands as the utter despair he had been covering with whiskey suddenly washed over him once again. A tear slid down his nose, and landed on the letter.

Lifting his head, he sneered, his lip curling as he realised he was crying. He never cried. This was utterly ridiculous, and it would stop. Now. "Fergus!"

"Yes, Master?"

Severus glared at the elf as bitingly as he could manage, under the circumstances. "Bring me some strong, black coffee. And a hangover potion."

The elf nodded and disappeared. Severus stood and headed for his bathroom. He undressed quickly, and turned the shower on, setting the water to cold. He stepped in, and suppressed a shudder as the liquid ice flowed over him and eradicated the lingering warmth of the alcohol.

So, she was gone now. At least she had taken the time to tell him with finality, so he wouldn't be left hanging. He knew if she hadn't done that, he would have lived the rest of his life harboring a sliver of hope, despite himself.

Once the fog of the liquor had receded for the most part, he turned the water warmer and washed himself, steadily ignoring the bottle of flowery shampoo that belonged to her. Finished, he stepped out and cast a drying spell on himself. Hermione had insisted on stocking the bathroom with towels, but he had never gotten the point, especially when it was easier to just speak a word and be automatically dry.

Although, if he recalled, she did mention it had something to do with her hair. He scowled. He had to stop thinking of her. He would start clearing the house of everything that was hers tomorrow. For now, he had to find a distraction. He strode into his bedroom to find a tray holding a cup of steaming black liquid, and a small flask of light grey potion on the bed.

_Wonderful._ He gulped the potion down, and followed suit with the coffee, ignoring how the hot liquid scalded his tongue. Fergus knew he would have drank it without any regard for the heat, and Severus could tell he had cooled it down some. It still tingled unpleasantly, though he relished it. Any feeling besides the ones he didn't want to experience was good enough for him.

It was time to go to the Apothecary. He hadn't stocked the shelves in almost a week, and he knew a good portion of the potions would be spoiled. He put stasis spells on most of them, but some of the ones that he enjoyed brewing he left. They were also the ones that sold the quickest, so it didn't matter that he brewed those potions often.

Once he had finished dressing, he strode out of the house with an urgency he didn't know he had. He needed distraction, and soon. He hated feeling emotionally overwhelmed, and brewing never failed to calm him down.

* * *

Fergus watched as his master shut the front door behind him. Where was the Mistress Granger? She hadn't been home in days, and he was starting to worry. He liked her, Mistress Granger. She was like Master Severus, and treated him kindly, and he liked that.

Fergus sighed and shook his head. She needed to return, and soon. He headed up the stairs to the Master's bedroom. It had been an entire day since he had dusted, which was far too long. He felt the distant urge to hit himself for being so lacking, but he ignored it. He had never been a normal house elf. The magical enchantment that bound him to his masters had never been as unforgiving as others he had seen. Or perhaps it was the fact that he simply didn't wish to hurt himself over trivial things. Fergus didn't really know what it was that made him different, but he didn't mind it. He supposed every species had a member that was not quite like the rest.

He hummed quietly to himself as he went around the bedroom, his duster flying across the shelves with its usual speed and proficiency. When that was done, he made the bed. Hopping down after straightening the pillows, he jumped in surprise when he landed on something with a loud crinkling noise. _Paper? _He had just cleaned. How had he missed this scrap? Fergus scowled to himself as he bent to pick the parchment up.

Turning it over, he noticed the writing on it. Ah, a letter to Master Severus. He probably shouldn't read it, but something was telling him to. Fergus had learned long ago that when something told him to do something, he should probably do it. The instinctual magic that helped him along the way was nearly always right, and in some instances, although Fergus would never tell his prideful Master this, it was smarter even than Severus Snape.

He scanned over the paper over,and recognised Mistress Granger's impeccable writing. He had never learned to write, but he knew how to read, so he did. The Mistress left Master Severus? Fergus couldn't begin to understand why, but he continued reading til the end. This was certainly odd. Why did she need to have Master call her bird? If the bird was her familiar, Mistress Granger could call her from wherever she was.

Fergus shrugged. All though he wasn't happy with Mistress Granger leaving, she was a witch, after all, and she could do such things. However, Fergus thought as he placed the letter on the bed, he could call the bird for his Master, to make it easier on him. "Aurelia?"

The bird appeared at the open window easily, and Fergus felt quite pleased with himself. "The Mistress Granger wants you, Aurelia. She sent Master Severus to call you for her, I don't know why, but I called you for him." He puffed up his chest as pride swelled in his words. "I always look out for Master Severus."

The bird looked at him curiously, and hopped towards him. There it was again, the feeling telling him to do something. He stuck out his hand, and the golden bird placed its beak to his wrist. A series of images flashed across his mind, and Fergus nodded in understanding. His Master will find out soon enough. "Will you wait for Master Severus?"

The bird blinked, and Fergus took that as a yes. He placed Mistress Granger's note on the pillows of Master Severus' bed, in plain view, and walked out.

* * *

Satisfied, Severus headed home. It was late, and he need to rest before removing Hermione's things tomorrow. Upon entering the house, he hung his cloak up and headed straight upstairs. He got to his bedroom, and glanced at the clock. Nearly ten. He had been brewing for longer than he thought.

A three-note trill reached his ears, and he whipped around to see Aurelia perched on top of his pillow, Hermione's letter in her beak. "What are you doing here?" he asked, not expecting an answer. He went to the bed and tugged the note from the birds beak, and suddenly noticed the cleanliness of the bedroom. "Ah. Fergus."

The elf appeared with the usual pop, and looked up at him expectantly. "Yes, sir?"

"Why is the bird here?"

"Fergus wanted to help, sir."

"Help with what?"

"With what Mistress Granger is telling you to do."

"Fergus, if you wanted to help, why is Aurelia still here? Miss...Granger wants her bird back," Severus said wearily, trying to ignore the difficult he had saying her name. "Fergus," he added kindly, "Miss Granger doesn't live here anymore."

Fergus raised an eyebrow. "If that is what Master would like to think, then fine."

"What I'd like to – Fergus, she left."

"Read the note again, Master."

"Don't call me that. And why? It says plainly enough that she has no wish to be with me anymore."

"Sir," the elf regarded him with the air of condescension. "Fergus understands he is being too forward here, but you are being incredibly dimwitted for someone of Master's intelligence." With that, the elf bowed and disappeared with another loud pop.

Severus glared witheringly at the space the wayward elf had just occupied, and sat down with the note still in hand. "Read it again, he says. Bloody elves." The bird merely trilled again in reply, and looked at him expectantly. Severus rolled his eyes, and began to read the note again.

The words were as crushing as they had been the first time, but this time Severus noted the oddness of the wording. "He has stolen me?" He spoke to the air, but Aurelia responded with a loud, doleful sounding note. Her writing was different then too, Severus noticed. Her normally neat writing dipped off into the realm of nearly childish fonts in some areas.

The bird let out a single note, and Severus jerked up as the spark of an idea hit him. "It couldn't be..." he stared at the parchment musingly. Holding it up again he read the words for the third time, this time ignoring what most of it said, and focusing on the letters that weren't written in Hermione's neat cursive. "Ron, he has stolen me. Aurelia, follow her."

Suddenly, Severus felt as if a great weight had been lifted off him. She didn't leave. She had been taken from him. He stood up swiftly, only to be staggered as the full realisation of what Hermione had written hit him full on. Ronald Weasley had kidnapped Hermione.

Severus could no more stop the wave of intense rage that washed over him than he could stop the earth from shifting. His very fingertips shook with the intensity of his anger, and he clenched his fist in an effort to stop the trembling. He took a deep breath, and the pounding abated slowly. He did not want rage controlling him. No, Weasley didn't deserve blind, reckless rage.

He deserved far, far more.

* * *

_See? Not as bad...and don't worry. The next chapter is almost entirely devoted to beating Ron up in various ways ;D Also, just a quick note, I completely understand that Ron is so far OOC that it's nearly unbelievable. I apologise if that irks anyone, but I had far too much fun writing the Severus-beats-up-Ron scene to be truly apologetic, and that couldn't have happened with Ron being his normal self. So. Enjoy and review! _


	19. Chapter 19

**Once again, you all have astounded me with the amount of reviews. I cannot express how much I love reading each and every one! On an unrelated note, I wanted to share with you all a piece of advice on writing fanfiction that inspired me to write this and is possibly the best advice I've ever read on writing. "If you give Frodo a lightsaber, you must also give Sauron a Deathstar." In essence, it means if you give the hero of your story an advantage, you must also give the villain one of equal or greater value. Brilliant, no? Anyways, continue with your reading, and enjoy! **

* * *

Hermione jerked up from rummaging through the drawer in the living room as she heard the front door slam. _Shit! _

The front door slamming could, of course, mean only one thing. Ronald was back. And he probably wouldn't be the happiest when he realised she had gotten out of the bedroom.

If she were to be honest though, she had been mightily impressed on the charms Ron had used all over the apartment to keep her in. The first thing she did when she got out of the bedroom was check all the windows and the door only to find he had placed some rather spectacularly complicated charms, for him at least, on every way out of the apartment. She hadn't even been able to get near the door. The windows she could touch, but she couldn't open.

Needless to say, Hermione had been begrudgingly impressed under her unbelievable frustration. Ron had apparently thought kidnapping her through all the way. She had spent the last couple hours scouring the building for her wand, and she wasn't taking any chances. She had checked three rooms completely, even going so far as to tap the walls to see if he had hollowed out a hidden compartment or something.

To no avail, though. She hadn't found a thing. The apartment was exactly as she had left it the last time she had been. And now he was back. She stilled as she heard footsteps enter the living room. Gathering up the tendrils of her supposed Gryffindor bravery, she stood up. "Have a nice time with Harry?"

Ron whipped around, and stared at her incredulously for a few moments before his shock turned to anger. "What are you doing out of the bedroom?"

"I'm a witch, Ronald. Don't take me for a fool. Did you really think you could just keep me here like a chained animal? In case you haven't realised, kidnapping is wrong. And highly illegal," Hermione retorted, drawing herself up to her full height. Ron's anger had always scared her, but she didn't let that show now. His reckless rage had, even when they were the best of friends, always made her uneasy. Magic was dangerous when the holder couldn't control his or her emotions. "Of course I would try my hardest to get out."

Ron turned an ugly shade of crimson at her words. Hermione glanced down at his fists, and sure enough, they were clenched and trembling. A sign that he was beyond angry. She quailed inwardly. _Excellent work, Granger._

"'Mione. I've tried to get you to love me again. I really have. Why the fuck can't you see that?" He took a step forward.

Hermione felt her palms get sweaty, but she stood her ground. "Because, Ron. You cheated on me. You broke all of my trust. Besides, if I had never walked in on you, it still would have ended. We just aren't compatible. We're two entirely different people. I don't like anything you like, and vise versa. It just wouldn't have worked."

"It would have. It still fucking can if you try!" He rushed forward and grabbed her arm tightly.

Hermione winced from the pain, but stood still. "Let go of me, Ronald. I am telling you now. I have put up with your ridiculous notions for almost a week. I have sent a letter that most likely crushed the man that I – I love. I am done, do you hear me? If you continue to keep me, I will make your life a miserable hell until you let me leave."

Ron glared down at her, and squeezed her harm harder. "I'm sick of this, Hermione. You need _help,_" he spoke through gritted teeth, his vice-like grip on her arm never lessening.

Hermione felt a bruise starting to form under his hand, but she bore the pain. She needed to get the point across, or else he would never stop. "Ron," she said in a quiet tone, boring her eyes into his. "I don't love you anymore."

Ron stared at her, and Hermione could see the battle raging behind his eyes. Suddenly, she felt defenseless. If Ron's anger were to overcome him, she would be unable to protect herself. Ron's lip curled into a sneer, and she was yanked to the ground. Ron fumbled in his pockets, and withdrew his wand before he pointed it directly at her. "He's really done a piece of work on you, hasn't he?"

Her arm ached, but she bit her lip hard and ignored the throbbing pain. "Severus has done nothing but treat me exactly how I deserve, Ron. Something you have never done. It took me this long to come to my senses, and for that I sincerely apologise for that. But I am never going back to you."

The was a slight noise behind him; Hermione couldn't look around to see what caused it and Ron ignored it. He looked at her strangely, and slowly raised his hand. Hermione stood up and back away. The redhead was shaking, and turning a deeper red by the moment. His brown eyes held a maniacal gleam that she had never seen before. "Ron –"

"Hitting women, Mr. Weasley? 50 points from Gryffindor, I think."

Ron's look of anger turned to confusion as he whipped around to come face to face with Severus Snape. "How the he–"

Severus moved so quickly that Ron didn't have time to react before the taller raven-haired mans fist slammed directly into the Weasley boy's nose. He reeled backwards, his fingers clutching at his face as he roared in pain. Snape stood there, watching the boy stumble back with a look of utter disgust on his face.

Hermione tore her eyes from the rather satisfying sight of Ronald reeling in pain to look at the man in front of her. "You understood," she said, a bit in awe at the fact that Severus was actually standing before her.

Severus nodded stiffly at her. "Your letter was quite clever," he said before he looked her up and down. "Did he hurt you?"

Hermione's hand flew to her arm before she could stop it, and she looked at Severus beseechingly. "No, I – he didn't – Severus!"

Snape paled visibly as he noticed the faint bruises that were starting to show on her arm. The man didn't respond to her as he whirled around to face Ronald. The boy had gotten up, and was angrily wiping the blood from his nose. Severus smirked. His aim, and his arm, had always been decent.

"What are you doing here, Snape?" Ron glared at at the taller man angrily. "Hermione doesn't want you anymore, didn't you get her letter? She made it clear enough."

Severus simply arched an eyebrow, and smoothly stepped to the side. He could practically feel Hermione's hair crackling with angered electricity, and all though Weasley would get his comeuppance from him, he rather wanted to see how the bushy haired witch would lay it on him.

"Oh please, Ronald. You couldn't actually believe I meant what I wrote. A child could have picked out the message I actually sent. Severus being here is no surprise to me, and it shouldn't be to you. You selfish prick," said Hermione. "I am absolutely, fully and completely _done _with you. And if you continue to think otherwise, you're a bloody fool."

Ron stared at her in confusion. "I saw what you wrote, 'Mione. There certainly wasn't a secret message hidden in those words. I'm surprised poor _Snivellus _didn't run off and think the world had ended." His tone took on a much more menacing lilt by the time he closed his mouth, looking between the two with a triumphant glint in his eyes.

Severus stood completely still, his fist clenched so tightly that if his senses were working properly, he'd be thinking he drew blood. The edges of vision pulsed with a dull red colour, and all he could see was the stupid, pathetic boy in front of him. Taking a step forward, he fingered his wand in an attempt to hide the fact that his hands were trembling with what he thought was an ill-concealed rage. "Where did you hear that name?"

"Why should that matter? It's good one, for you. I don't care if you helped save the wizarding world, you'll always be a greasy git, and why Hermione's too thick-headed to see that, I'll never know."

Hermione whipped around to look at Severus, her gaze searching for his as she tried to send a much of a reassuring look as she could under the circumstances. In truth, it had been Harry who had told both Ron and her the origin of the old nickname for Severus. It had been a few weeks after the war ended, and Harry had felt the need to unload some of the guilt he felt from being his father's son. She and Ron had sworn to never let anyone know they knew of that day, all though admittedly, Hermione would have never dreamed she'd become this close to Snape, so at the time it had seemed almost pointless to swear never to tell something she didn't think she'd even remember in a few weeks.

Now, however, it looked as though Severus was about to tear Ron limb from limb because of use of the old nickname. "Severus..."

A tic under his eye jumped. He heard Hermione's voice in the distance, but it didn't register with him. He hadn't heard that name since before Black had died. He had never expected to hear of it again, much less from the Weasley boy. It had brought up every horrible memory from his school years, and it served to make him realise exactly what lengths the ginger had gone to steal his witch from him.

Severus could _feel _his blood roiling beneath his skin. He knew if he made any move before he regained control of himself that he might hurt Weasley beyond all repair. _Not that he didn't deserve it. _His hand twitched. No, he wouldn't kill the boy. Or cause him irreparable damage. But he would do his damnedest to make Weasley realise exactly what he had done. "You believe that I cursed Miss Granger in some way to make her believe she would be happy with me?"

Ron looked taken aback at the frank accusation, and his mouth opened and closed for a few seconds. "Are you admitting to it?"

"No. I was merely trying to make sure my image of your incredible stupidity was not unfounded," Severus said carelessly as he flicked his wand.

Ron let out a roar as he was thrown against the wall before he came up spluttering, his wand out. "_Oppugno!"_

A nearby vase zoomed towards Severus, but he didn't move. The vase stopped a few inches from his face before it fell to the ground. "Really, Weasley, isn't it about time you learned nonverbal magic?" He jabbed his wand, and the vase at his feet flew towards Ron. The boy threw up a shield just in time, and the vase slammed against the invisible wall and shattered. "Letting your opponent know what you're doing takes away the most critical element in dueling: surprise. Even you should know this," he added with a sneer.

Hermione watched Severus advance towards Ron with an almost cat-like prowl to his movements. She was finding a perverse enjoyment in seeing Ronald be toyed with by Severus; for that is what the taller man was doing. Toying with him. If he wanted to, he could have Ron knocked out and trussed up to look like a slug within the blink of an eye. Hermione started looking around. She needed to find her wand.

Severus noted Hermione disappear, but he didn't try to stop her. Instead he watched as Ron pointlessly tried to fling various objects at him. Weasley's skill with magic was ludicrous, laughable. Severus recalled how dismal the boy had been in school, but he had figured the war had taught at least something. _Ah, _Severus realised quickly. _This is why the boy has a career in Quidditch, and didn't become an Auror. _Well that makes far more sense. Weasley couldn't catch a mouse, much less a Dark Wizard.

"Weasley, give it up," he said as he turned the stool the boy had flung at him into a pile of leaves. "I always knew you were inept, but stupid and blind? As much as I loathe to admit, this is beyond even you. Stop this childish game. I can see in your eyes that you know you can't hope to best me in a fight. So stop trying."

"I won't, Snape," Ron spat at him. "I can't live with myself knowing you poisoned Hermione's mind. I couldn't do that to her. I have to keep fighting because she can't. _Pungero!_"

Severus paused at the frank honesty in Weasley's words, and the stinging hex Weasley threw at him merely passed over his head as he ducked smoothly. "You truly believe I have seduced her in some way."

Ron nodded. "And I won't stop until I break the enchantment you've put on her, bastard that you are. Couldn't get a girl on your own so you had to stoop so low as to trick and lie your way into a innocent girl's heart?"

He continued to throw hex after hex at Snape, but to no avail. The taller man simply stood there, flicking his wand before the hex flew to the side or over his head. The apartment was getting more and more destroyed, but Severus didn't particularly care. It wasn't his place, and it was Weasley doing all the damage.

Truth be told, Severus had spent a few moments trying to decide which spells he could perform on Weasley, the ideas getting nastier and nastier as he thought about it. Until he came to a rather simple conclusion. The best way, he figured out, was to make Weasley feel like an inept child. His wounded pride would be far worse than making the boy scream from the feeling of having maggots crawling under the skin between his toes. Although, Severus thought with a smirk as he dodged another hex, he wouldn't completely rule that one out.

Oh, if only the boy knew. Actually, no. It was far too entertaining watching someone firmly believe something that was so wholly untrue. But, on the other hand, Weasley actually believed it. In his mind, it was true. In his mind, he was the hero. "You pathetic, weak-minded, pale excuse for a wizard. Accept what you see, don't believe what you cannot, or will not_._"

He waved his wand towards Ron, and the boy was shoved against the wall, shouting the entire time whilst invisible ropes wound around his wrists and ankles, effectively rendering him immobile against the wall. Severus ignored him, and looked around for Hermione.

* * *

Hermione walked into her bedroom, trying to restrain her snickers at how Severus was treating Ron. It was exactly what he deserved, and she felt no sympathy. She entered the kitchen, but stopped short when she saw the golden bird sitting on the table. "Aurelia!"

The bird looked at her and lifted its head and let out a single note that sang of happiness. Hermione put her hand on Aurelia's head, running her fingers through the soft feathers. "Thank you for your help," she whispered softly. Aurelia let out a low sound, and nudge her head against Hermione's hand. The bird then twisted around, and touched its beak to her wrist. A brief image flashed across Hermione's mind, of Severus looking at the letter she had written him. The utter despair that he had felt as he read the words washed over her, and tears pricked her eyes. _Never again._

The bird looked up at her, its golden eye sparkling with what Hermione took as understanding. She smiled at the golden half-phoenix. "You have done so much for me already, Aurelia. But I need two other other things from you. Can you help me find my wand?"

The bird let out a high note, and took off with Hermione skipping to keep up behind it. Aurelia flew into the bedroom that Hermione had been kept in, and landed lightly on the ground beneath the bed. Hermione stared at the bird in shock. Not quite believing what the golden eagle-phoenix was showing her, she knelt and peered underneath the bed. A small, cardboard box was there, and she quickly grabbed and opened it. "You have got to be kidding me." In it, lay her wand. "It's been there the whole bloody time?"

Hermione groaned loudly. Of course. It made perfect sense, too. She would have, and did, expect Ron to hide her wand somewhere far away. It had never occurred to her to look under the bed, of all places. She had been outsmarted, because of her smarts. And that was utterly infuriating. He had successfully managed to manipulate her due to her demeaning quality of severely over-thinking everything. And, Hermione snorted, he probably didn't even know it. His inability to think cleverly had been what had held her here. "What a _bastard,"_ she growled as she grabbed the stick of wood.

Feeling rather irate at herself, and at Ron for his stupidity-turned-smart, she stood up and walked out. She stopped short at the scene in front of her. Ronald was pinned against the wall, struggling, redfaced, and looking severely out of breath. Severus was leaning against the couch, looking rather bored.

"Well," Hermione said. "That was a bit slower than I expected, honestly."

Severus turned to look at her, his eyes sparking with amusement at her words. "Indeed," he drawled. "His ineptitude was far more shocking than I expected. A mistake I will not be making again."

Hermione flashed him a smile, and turned to stare at Ron, the smile turning quickly into a cold glare. "Ronald. I will not tell you again. I do not love you. I love Severus, and I'll be leaving with him. Don't e_ver _try something like this again. I will not restrain myself, or anyone else, from hurting you beyond repair."

Ron looked at Hermione, and she could see in his eyes the pain and anger her words caused him. Somehow, she felt absolutely no remorse. Turning her back on him, she looked at Severus.

The tall, raven-haired man was staring at her with a strange, distant expression. "Hermione," he said in a strangled voice as he took a step towards her, turning to shield her from Weasley. "Love?"

She raised an eyebrow as she looked up to meet his gaze. "Yes."

Severus swallowed, and searched her face for any signs denying what she just said. The honesty in her eyes took him aback, and he staggered as she threw herself at him. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck, and hugged him tightly. "You've saved me in more ways than one."

Severus shook his head in disbelief, but returned the hug, fisting his hand in her hair as he nuzzled his nose into her neck. "Hermione..."

The voice was muffled, but Hermione nodded. She understood that he couldn't say the words, but him simply coming here more than proved what she wanted to know. "I know."

Severus pulled back and touched his forehead to hers. "Than –"

"_SECTUMSEMPRA_!"

Severus whipped around quickly, his wand out and raised. The spell missed him by inches, and he sneered at Weasley. "_Aduro!"_

The boys arms turned a shade of bright red as burns began to cover his body. The effects weren't lasting, but the pain was something he would remember for ever. Severus lowered his wand, and looked at Ron, and was surprised at the horrified look of shock on Weasley's face, not pain. He turned to follow the redheads gaze, and felt his heart stop when it landed on Hermione.

"Severus," the abnormally pale witch said faintly as she held her hand up. Severus noted the glistening, dark red liquid coating her fingertips with a strange feeling, and watched in horrifyingly slow motion as she fell to her knees. Ron yelled, and was cut off by his sobs as he ran to Hermione. Severus watched as Ron reached out to grab her, and his senses returned.

"Get away from her! _RELASHIO!" _Ron was blasted back, and Severus fell to his knees and grabbed Hermione. He didn't let himself feel anything as he prostrated her, the crimson soaked stains on her midsection growing bigger by the moment. Pulling out his wand, he began to chant in a low voice as he waved his wand back and forth over her body, ignoring the shaking of his hands, and the fear that clouded his vision.

"Hermione – no, I can't, I'm so sorry," Ron sobbed as he moved to sit by Hermione, his faced contorted from the pain he felt over his body. He dropped his head into his hands and his shoulders shook with the force of his sobs. "I'm so sorry, I never meant – oh my god, Hermione."

Severus ignored him, he was too focused on the healing spell he was performing to pay any attention to the boy's ramblings. He was too far gone to even care that it was Ron who had cast this spell, all he wanted to do was save her. "Weasley," he barked after he had completed the third repetition of the spell. "Do you have dittany?"

"Dittany? I – no," Ron said thickly.

Severus swore loudly, and turned Hermione over. He brushed the hair back from her face, and felt his heart clench at how deathly pale she was. "Hermione," he said softly. "Come back." Her chest heaved as she sucked in a breath, and Severus released a long breath as relief washed over him. She would be all right.

"Is she okay? I didn't – that spell, Harry didn't tell me how bad it was, I didn't know – oh my god, have I killed her? Hermione! HERMIONE!"

"Weasley. Leave. NOW."

Ron looked at him, and shook his head.. "Snape, I–"

Severus stood, and pointed his wand at Ron, staring at the boy coldly. "You have been lucky enough to keep your life, Weasley. Believe me, if Hermione had not been in dire need of my skills just then, you would not be breathing. You will _never_ approach her, or I, again, Weasley. You will never contact her again. You will stay the _fuck _away from her if you wish to remain breathing. _Langlock! Petrificus Totalus!"_.

Weasley fell to the floor, his eyes locked on Severus'. Severus ignored the plea in the boys gaze. Aurelia flew to Severus and landed lightly on his shoulder. The golden bird eyed Severus, and he nodded. "Help him _understand_."

The half-phoenix flew to Ron, and touched her beak to his forehead. Severus pointed his wand again, and whispered "_Intellego Afflicto." _He stooped and gathered Hermione in his arms, and walked out without another glance.

* * *

_Well that was fun to write, until the drama got away from me a bit...oh well. He got his! _

_I actually have a question I forgot to ask of you all last chapter. Did anyone figure out what Hermione did with the letter before Severus did? _


	20. Chapter 20

**First off, I have to say. You all are a bunch of _savage_ Ron haters! The amount of people who said he didn't get beat up enough last chap astounded me. Don't get me wrong, I LOVE when you all express you hate for that boy, but still. Absolutely amazing. So just for all of you who thought Ron didn't get enough, I added a small but deliciously Ron-bashing scene at the end of this story (which is coming up precariously quickly, unfortunately.) So stay tuned! Thank you all for the reviews last chapter! I can't thank you enough! This chap is a bit calmer, but I hope you all will like it just the same.**

* * *

Hermione looked at herself in the mirror, and felt tears prick her eyes at the sight of the pink lines that criss-crossed her chest and stomach.

"Hermione, there was nothing I could do, or I would have," Severus said in a quiet voice as he moved from the doorway to stand behind her. It had been two days since Weasley had cursed her, and though he applied dittany to Hermione's wounds as soon as he arrived home, it was to no avail. Dittany had to be applied to Sectumsempra wounds within minutes of the curse being performed. He had known that, but he still felt as though he had to try. He knew how much he hated his scars, and he didn't want Hermione feeling the same way.

Hermione glanced back at him and shrugged as she pulled her shirt back on, tugging it down quickly. "I know, Severus. It's not the scars I am upset about. It's how I got them."

Severus nodded, and wrapped his arms around Hermione. "He's out of your life now, Hermione."

Hermione returned his hug briefly, and moved out of his grasp before he could tighten the embrace. "I know. I just...I feel sad. He truly believed it, Severus. In his mind, he was acting in the only way he knew how. I just...I can't hate him. I don't ever want to see him again, but I can't hate him."

"I would never ask you to."

Hermione grimaced as she walked to the bed and flopped onto it. "Is it strange I still can't honestly believe that happened?"

"Hardly," Severus snorted. "The part I still find unbelievable was the fact that he managed to get so far. His magical capabilities are absolutely laughable. It's unerringly shocking to think that was him."

"Merlin, I know. I think he thought about doing that the first time he came for me. The only way he could have done that was by devoting himself to learning all the anti-magic spells and enchantments that he used on the place to keep me in." A thought struck Hermione and she turned to look at him as he sat down. "Did I ever tell you where he hid my wand?"

Severus shook his head.

"It was under the bed."

"...what?"

"Under the bed the entire time I was there. I was above it the whole time. It all could have been avoided it I had just checked under the bed. But no, I thought that since he had thought the whole thing out so thoroughly, he would've hidden my wand farther away."

"So it is glaringly apparent that the only times Weasley can be clever is when he doesn't even mean to."

Hermione giggled. "Apparently."

Severus stretched out on the bed, and noted how Hermione scooted a few more inches away from him, but he ignored it. He turned to look at her, and smirked. "You were out thought by Weasley."

"So were you!"

"I beg your pardon, but reading and decoding a message is far more difficult than simply looking underneath the bed."

"My message wasn't difficult at all! I'm rather surprised Ronald didn't notice it, actually," she added thoughtfully, with a sly glance at Severus.

"No, but neither was simply lifting the sheets and glancing under the bed. Something Weasley _did _have the foresight to do."

"For pete's sake. Fine, I admit it. I should have combed the room thoroughly, but there's no point in regretting it now. We got out alive," she said, a bit sardonically.

Severus nodded his agreement, and remained silent. The odd twinge in her voice at the last few words struck a chord somewhere in him, but he couldn't place it. So he contented himself with following the path of her curls. It was something that never ceased to amaze him; that one person could have so much hair. But staring at her mass of curls, and picking out the individual strands, was actually a highly peaceful activity that Severus enjoyed doing in the morning before she awoke.

"So," Hermione said suddenly as she rolled on her side, and arched an eyebrow at him. "'50 points from Gryffindor, Weasley?'"

Severus wondered for a second about what she was referring to, and then he remembered, and flashed Hermione a grin. "Catching an opponent off guard and confusing them gives you the upper hand in most, if not all, fights. I figured that would be something that would give him the greatest pause. And I was right," he said. "The look on his face showed that out of everything, that is what he was least expecting, and that was my goal."

Hermione laughed. "You even gave me a turn, for a second. I couldn't see behind him, and then all of a sudden your voice sounded out. It was like a literal throw back to Hogwarts."

"That was my intention."

"Well, I had to ask what that was about, Professor," she said cheekily.

Severs growled and rolled over, pinning her to the bed before he leant down, pressing his lips against hers. Her squeal of surprise was soon lost as she gave way to the kiss, returning his sudden hunger. He shifted his weight to his elbow, never breaking the kiss, and moved his hand to slide down her shoulder gently.

He felt Hermione stiffen perceptibly underneath him, and he paused. "Hermione..." he looked down at her questioningly.

Hermione looked away and opened her mouth to respond, when a loud knocking sounded throughout the house. "Someone's at the door," she said hurriedly as she nudged Severus off her, sidling out from underneath him before she hopped up and head out of the room.

Severus wondered at her strange behavior, but followed her out of the room anyways, grabbing his wand on the way. He knew Weasley would probably never come to his house again, but it was always better to be safe rather than sorry.

Hermione hurried down the stairs, and opened the door to see Neville and Harry standing there. The two looked like they had been deep in discussion with each other, but they both turned to face her at the same time, relief flooding their faces. Severus decided to leave the trio to their greetings, and he turned to take up residence in the sitting room.

"Oh my god, Hermione!" Harry rushed forwards and enveloped her in a tight hug, burying his face in her neck. Hermione felt his body tremble in her arms, and she hugged him tighter, rubbing her hand up and down his back.

"Oh, Harry," she whispered. "I'm alright."

"I was so worried," he said, his voice muffled from her hair. "Neville told me Snape had gone looking for you and then your letter came, but I never imagined – I just – Ron, he – I can't believe it."

Hermione shushed him and gradually released the boys hold on her. She flashed the teary eyed Harry a smile, and turned to hug Neville. His shoulders shook as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Hermione, I'm so glad, I was so worried–I'm sorry."

"I know, Neville. I know. I'm sorry too," Hermione said in a quiet voice. "Come in, yeah?"

The boys nodded and followed Hermione into the sitting room. Snape was already on the armchair, appearing rather interested in the tome he held in his hands. He nodded almost imperceptibly to Hermione and the boys before turning back to his book.

Neville looked only slightly unsettled by the dour man's presence, but he swallowed and steeled himself as he took a seat on the couch. He turned to face Hermione, looking her up and down with a critically concerned eye. "Your letter didn't explain much, Hermione. Just telling us that Ron kidnapped you and held you in his apartment. He didn't hurt you at all, did he?"

Hermione felt a tinge of surprise at the steely look of anger in Neville's normally genial and kind eyes. She had talked with Severus for a long time on what to tell Harry. He had been inclined to let her do as she would, but she had talked him into a giving a grudging opinion. Severus thought that the boys, especially being Ron's friends, deserved to know all that had happened. Hermione agreed, to some extent, however she wasn't quite comfortable with telling Harry exactly what spell Ron had used on her. "Not really in the physical sense, Neville. He did grab me rather tightly at one point, and cast a spell that was meant for Severus. But Severus was very quick on reacting, and nothing happened. It was a different kind of hurt he caused," she added softly.

"I just...I just can't believe he would do something like this, especially to you," Harry said with a shake of his head. "I mean, I had only a moments difficulty believing he had cheated on you, but this?"

Hermione shrugged. "He was under the impression that he was doing good. He thought Severus had coerced me in some way, and that he needed to break whatever spell had been put on me. He wasn't thinking clearly."

"That doesn't excuse him," Neville said in a hard voice.

Severus' lip twitched at hearing the boys tones. Yes, he was of quite the same opinion. Hermione had been friends with Ron for ten years, and in that regard, he understood why she was slightly less inclined to think the absolute worst of him. Severus, however, had no such relation with the boy, and his opinion of the redhead had already been nearly nonexistent. Now, if Weasley suddenly found himself faced with a charging mountain troll and no wand, Severus wouldn't have the smallest prick of sympathy.

"I know, trust me, I know," said Hermione. "I don't think I could ever forgive him for that. It's just hard to think that a friend of 10 years could do something like that to you. It's just a painful, confusing situation. I'm glad he's gone though."

The boys nodded in agreement with her words.

"But I don't want you to think you can't be friends with him because of me!" Hermione added hastily. "He hasn't done anything to you guys, I don't want you thinking that you have to cut your friend out of your lives because of stuff between me and him. Especially you, Harry," she said, giving her best friend a sympathetic look. "He's your mate, and I know that. Please, please don't think you have to shun him because of me."

Harry simply looked at her, and raised his eyebrows. "Hermione, he was a right prick to you. The fact that he thought he was doing good lessens what he actually did only by a little. He kidnapped you, held you against your will, denied you your wand. I think the only good thing he did was he didn't try and force himself on you."

Hermione sighed, but the edges of her lips twitched. "Yeah, alright. He was a prick. And what he did was wrong on so, so many levels. I know that. I just...I don't know what I feel. The biggest part of me wants to hate him so wholly that the thought of him being on the other side of the globe is like Christmas came early to me, but the other part can't help but remember who he was before all this happened. He was one of my best friends, we went through school together, had amazing times together, I mean, he helped defeat the Dark Lord with you and I. It's just too much history to simply forget."

Severus had to restrain a snort. Stupidly sentimental witch.

"Yeah, I know," Harry conceded. "He's a dick, but he was, and still is, almost all of those other things."

"I'm actually inclined to just give his arse the boot, actually," Neville spoke up. "I won't stand for what he did, to anyone, and I don't want to be in association with someone like that, regardless of the intentions. He hurt you, Hermione, far more then you're letting everyone think. I can't let that go, and I don't want to. Although," he turned to Harry. "I do understand if its harder for you, mate."

Harry nodded, and gave his friends a tight smile. "I'll have to figure out what's best for me, because it appears you've already made up your mind never to see him again, Hermione. And I doubt Snape'll let him get within a ten-mile radius of you from here on out."

"Ah, it appears intelligent things can come from Potter's mouth. How interesting."

Hermione giggled. "Severus, come off it."

Severus looked up at her, feigning innocence. "I was merely making an observation."

Hermione opened her mouth to retort, but she was quickly cut off by Harry's laughter.

"It's alright, Hermione," he said lightly. "It's actually kinda nice to get a compliment from Snape after all these years."

"Compliment? Don't let your ego get ahead of you, Potter," Snape interjected, though his eyes held a glimmer of amusement.

Harry snorted in reply, but let it go. The trio spent the rest of the afternoon in lighter spirits, and with many a moment of happy Ron-bashing. Hermione joined in heartily, and Severus threw in a snide comment here and there whenever the topic veered back towards Weasley.

The time came eventually for Neville and Harry to leave, and they did so with many promises of visits within the week from Hermione. She finally shooed the boys out and closed the door behind them with a heave. She loved her friends dearly, but she was exhausted after an afternoon with them, especially after recent events. She headed back to the sitting room, flopping wearily onto the couch. "What time is it?"

"Quarter to seven."

"So early? Ugh." Hermione rolled over so she could look at Severus; he hadn't moved from his position in the chair the entire afternoon. "I want to sleep already."

"Have you a prior engagement?"

"What? No."

"Then why don't you?"

"Why don't I what?"

"Sleep," Severus said exasperatedly, putting his book down. "By all accounts it is the evening, and if you desire sleep, you should claim it."

"Well, when you put it that way..." Hermione trailed off into a yawn as she stretched and sat up. "I guess I'll go to bed."

Severus nodded. "I'll be up in a few hours. I have some more reading I wish to do."

Hermione stood up and went to his chair, bending down to give him a light kiss before she headed upstairs. She closed the bedroom door softly behind her, and went to the bathroom to undress herself. She moved in front of the mirror as she peeled her shirt off, and winced at the sight of her body.

The pink scars criss-crossing over her chest and midsection were so vivid against her paler skin. The contrast was stark, and ugly. Hermione traced a finger down the biggest slash that cut between her breasts, and frowned. _He did this. _Ronald.

Suddenly, she felt a great wave of anger ride over her. Ronald had kidnapped her, attacked Severus, and her, and by the end of it he had still felt no remorse. It had been because of her damned familiar and Severus' spell that he had _finally _realised what she had been trying to tell him. And now he was gone, out of her life, but not before leaving her with a dozen reminders of what he had done.

She could never look at herself again without remembering that someone who was once her best friend had done this to her. Hermione picked up the glass that sat on the bathroom sink, and filled it with water. She brought the cup to her lips, and was about to take a sip before her eyes found the scars again. Tears pricked her eyes, and she threw the cup at the mirror with a sob. The shattered glass tinkled as it fell on the counter, and her now jagged appearance in the mirror shook her.

She would never be able to forget him. And she hated it. She sobbed again before she sat down hard on the tub's edge. She heard footsteps pound up the stairs, and she burst in to tears. She didn't want Severus to see her over-reacting like this.

The door burst open, and Severus took in the scene with shock. "Hermione. What in the blazes happened?" His eyes took in her bent, shaking form, and the glass that scattered on the floor. "Are you hurt?"

Hermione shook her head, burying her face in her hands to hide her sobs. Severus knelt down beside her, and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Hermione."

She twisted away from him. Severus pulled back, stung. _What was causing this?_ She had been pulling away from him since she woke up yesterday morning. She had acted no different, but whenever he went in to touch her, to let her know the things he couldn't speak yet, she turned away, finding an excuse to do something else.

He looked at her again, and realised she was wearing only her underwear. He could see the edges of one of the scars, and it hit him. Before she could push him away, he scooped her up and strode back into the bedroom, setting her down in front of the floor length mirror that stood in the corner. "Hermione. What's happening?"

"I hate him," she replied slowly, looking at the ground with her arms wrapped around her waist. "I can never forget him now. These...these scars will be here forever."

Severus sighed softly. _That was it. _"Are you upset about the scars?"

"It's not just the scars, Severus! One of my best friends, someone I shared the better part of my life with restrained me against my will, attacked the person I'm with,at – attacked me. I'm angry, Severus, angry, sad, upset, hurt, pissed off, and now I have these fucking things to remind me every day of what happened."

Severus watched Hermione in the mirror, watched how her eyes couldn't tear away from staring with plain disgust at the scars. He knew what she was going through. It was always, and would always, be painful to bear a living, constant reminder of a terrible memory. He understood her turbulent emotions with almost perfect clarity, and realised right then what he should do. He started to undress. "Show me another scar, Hermione," he said softly as he unbuttoned his vest. "Anything."

Hermione turned to look at him, the confusion plain on her face. "What...why?"

"Just because," he said, yanking one leg of his pants off, quickly following with the other and kicking the garment aside. "Find another mark on your body."

Hermione continued to gaze at him oddly, but did as he asked. She held out her elbow, where a tiny, thin white line could be seen just above the point. "There's this," she said, finding herself quite bewildered at Severus' strange behavior, and the fact that he was now standing in front of her in nothing but his boxers.

Severus nodded when he saw the mark she pointed out to him. "Where did you get it?"

"It was in grade school, before I got my Hogwarts letter. There was a bully in my class, who loved to make fun of my teeth, and my hair, and how I always got good grades. One day when the teacher wasn't looking, he reached across and swiped at me with his pencil after I answered another question correctly."

Severus bit back a smirk. _Leave it to Hermione. _"Are you still angry over that?"

Hermione laughed suddenly. "Why would I be? It was years ago. I haven't spoken to the kid in years either."

Severus nodded, but didn't reply, instead he gestured towards her. "Find another one."

"Oookay." A few seconds later, Hermione pointed to a light patch on her knee. "I got this during the summer after my first year of Hogwarts. Me and my best friend were bike riding, and she ran into me and knocked me over."

"Are you still angry about that?"

Hermione looked up at him, and cocked her head to the side. "No."

Severus nodded, and held out his arm. A long, silver line ran down the length of his forearm, and Hermione swallowed as she tried to picture what the original cut had been like.

"See this?" he said. "I got this during the summer before my fourth year. I lived in a bad neighbourhood growing up, and my father's home was situated where some of the worse teen gangs were. I was cornered one night, and since I couldn't use magic, I couldn't protect myself. I felt so humiliated," he continued softly whilst Hermione ran her fingers gently down his arm. "I'm a wizard. I had all the power to stop them and more, but I couldn't. This scar was a reminder of a moment of weakness that I hated with every ounce of my being."

"And now?"

"Now, it doesn't bother me."

Hermione gulped again as a fresh wave of tears threatened to spill over. "I jus–"

"Shhh." Severus grabbed her hips and turned her around, his hands holding her wrists down so she couldn't cover herself. He leant down, his lips tickling her ear. "Your scars don't define who you are, Hermione. They help shape you, but they don't define you. You have every right to be angry, but don't be angry about things you can't control. You'll have them for the rest of your life, there's really no use."

Her lips twitched before they started to tremble. "But they're so..." she ducked her head and mumbled something.

Severus massaged her wrist lightly. "They're what?"

Hermione took a deep breath. "Ugly. They're ugly. Hideous. And I hate him for it. For everything."

Severus paused. _Ugly? _He almost laughed. "Oh, Hermione," he said quietly. "How can you think that?"

"Because! Look at them."

"I am," he said. "I cannot see anything of the sort." He moved his hand to her stomach and she stiffened beneath his touch, but didn't stop him. He traced the outline of one of the scars, his breath tickling her ear softly as he slowly ran his hand over each scar. "They are beautiful, Hermione, because they are a part of you."

Hermione bit her lip at Severus' words. She would be angry, sad, hurt, and myriad of other things for a long time, but she felt the doubt, self-consciousness, and worry she had built up start to ebb. The moment she had seen what Ron had done to her body, she had worried how Severus would feel about it. She wasn't vain, the scars didn't bother her that much appearance-wise. It was how they got there that was so upsetting. It was Severus she had been worried about, worried he wouldn't like her quite so much. Her rational mind made quick work of telling her how silly and foolish it was, but she couldn't help it.

But now, feeling his fingertips brushing over the scars as he whispered in her ear of her beauty, the doubts seemed to just slip away.

Severus led Hermione to the bed, pressing her down til she lay prostrate beneath him. He decided he would show her exactly how desirable she was, scars and all.

Their passion was long and heated, and it wasn't for a few hours until they finally settled under the duvet, Hermione's hand lazily drawing patterns through the sparse black hair that spattered Severus' chest. Her eyes started to droop, and she snuggled closer to him.

"Thank you."

* * *

_Sometimes having a past such as Severus' can give him unique advantages, such as knowing exactly what to do for someone who's been through something like Hermione. Sweet, isn't it?_

_Yet another author's note - I'm so proud of all of you who figured out the letter! Ahah, I must be blind, because if I didn't write it, I wouldn't have seem it until Severus had figured it out. But props to you clever things! Even though that makes Ron look even more dimwitted, but I doubt anyone cares about that. I know I don't._


	21. Chapter 21

**Here's a nice, lemony good chapter for you all, to make up for the lack in the last one ;) Enjoy!**

* * *

The weeks went by with a slow, pleasant quietness. Hermione started working again at the Apothecary, and life returned to a normal routine. It was three weeks to the day that Severus had rescued her from Ron, and Hermione couldn't be happier with where she was.

"Severus!"

"Witch, I'm standing not even ten feet away from you. There's really no need to shriek like a banshee," came the sardonic response.

Hermione smirked. "Where's the Pepper Up?"

Severus appeared from behind the shelf, and moved to where Hermione was standing and looking at the shelf in front of her quizzically. "It should be there. I stocked it a week ago, and we most certainly have not sold all ten vials since."

"Oh!" Hermione laughed as she realised what she had missed. "A lady came in the other day and bought seven flasks. That's why. Is there any more in the back?"

"No, I will have to brew some more."

"It's all right," Hermione replied cheerfully as she finished dusting off the shelf. "I'll brew it. You can watch the store."

Severus nodded before he twisted quickly, grabbing Hermione's hips and pressing himself against her provocatively. He leaned down, gently grasping her bottom lip between his teeth before he kissed her fiercely. "Do not take too long, Miss Granger. We have a store to close, and a bed that needs warming. Or perhaps a couch. I'm not terribly picky."

"We also have a back room," Hermione said suggestively, arching an eyebrow before she stood up on her tiptoes and pecked him on the lips. She ducked quickly and sidled out of his grasp, much to his dismay. Hermione heard his growl of annoyance as she sauntered off. "Work before play, Professor!"

_Cheeky witch. _Severus smirked to himself as he straightened out the bottles of dittany on the shelves. He quite enjoyed her bantering, it kept him on his toes and he liked that. He loved everything about Hermione, if he were being honest. He couldn't imagine his life any other way, and it didn't matter to him that it had happened in so short a span of time. He was past caring about things like that; if it happened, it happened and he would be just fine with it.

He finished with the stocking in an hour, and he made his way to the laboratory after a final round of the shop. He arrived to find Hermione bending over a cauldron, her face shiny from the steam and screwed up in concentration. Her hair had become a giant mass of frizz, and Severus smirked as he watched it bounce with her every movement. "Almost finished?"

Hermione jerked up at the sound of his mellifluous voice, and flashed him a smile. "Almost, I just need to add the bicorn horn, and then it'll be left to brew overnight."

Severus nodded, and moved to the counter where Hermione, in her normally neat and efficient style of potion making, already had the horn crushed and in a small bowl according to the proper measurement. He picked it up and took it to where she was standing and stirring, counting in hurried whispers under her breath. She stopped suddenly, the potion had turned a dark red colour, and was emitting the faint scent of mint. Hermione opened her mouth to tell Severus to pour in the last ingredient, but she was too slow; he had already emptied the bowl into the cauldron as soon as she had stopped the stirring.

They finished the potion in good time, and they completed the final inventory together. Severus locked the door to the apothecary, and Hermione looked at him expectantly. They usually apparated together, so she stood patiently waiting for his cue.

"I have something I must do," Severus said in response to her questioning look. "Apparate or walk, just leave the front door locked. I have the key, and although this should not take me too long, it is better to be cautious."

Hermione nodded at his words, and said, "Where are you going?"

"Just on an errand. It won't take long. Do not worry."

"I don't think I'll ever have a real cause for worry with you, Severus, I was just curious," Hermione said with amusement. "I'll see you at home."

Severus nodded and stooped down to press his lips against hers briefly before he stepped back and spun, the loud crack of apparation echoing around the cobbled street. Hermione glanced both ways to make sure no one was coming, before closing her eyes. A second later, a white fox stood in her place. She loved being in her animagus form, and she wasn't too worried about walking around as a white fox in the streets of London. She would walk quickly, and a fox was close enough to a dog to be mistaken for one, especially with the way she charmed her coat to be dirty.

On her walk, Hermione started to wonder about where Severus had gone off to. It wasn't a huge issue, she more than welcomed him keeping his privacy, and she hers. But it was still a curiosity to her. She'd have to wait until he came home and ask him again. If he decided not to tell her, she'd leave it alone. The wizard was entitled to his secrets, and she was entitled to hers. In fact, she rather thought Severus would enjoy the secret she was revealing that night.

She arrived home without a problem,and she transformed back to her normal self on the door step, after checking to make sure no one walked by. She honestly didn't know why she worried though, Severus lived on a back street that hardly anyone used. It was very private, and suited the both of them just fine.

She spent the two hours that he was gone getting ready. She had been out shopping with Ginny the previous day, and the redhead, after much cajoling, managed to persuade Hermione to buy some items of clothing of a more promiscuous nature. She knew Severus didn't particularly care what she wore, but that added to the excitement. He would be pleasantly surprised, or at least she hoped he would. She pulled her hair back into a low, loose ponytail, and left a few strands hanging out because she knew he loved the unkempt look of her curls.

Hesitantly, she opened the bag, and stared at the black and red lacy garment. "Ginny, you devil," she said to her reflection. She hadn't actually picked out the items, she had left that to Ginny as she had no idea what to even look for. It appeared that the redhead had volumes more experience than her, though. She lifted the scrap of cloth out of the bag, and eyed it warily. It was a babydoll sort of thing, with a short lacy dress part that hung just high enough that it wouldn't cover all of her butt. Peering back into the bag, she sighed in relief. It came with a matching pair of undies, which suited her just fine.

Hurriedly, she put the dress thing on, and giggled when she saw just how strongly it accentuated her breasts, and her curves. The lacy bottom landed just over the round of her arse, as she had suspected. She pulled the lacy bottoms on quickly, and twisted to look in the mirror. The bottoms weren't quite a thong, but they showed an alarming amount of skin on her behind. Oh well, she thought with a shrug. It's coming off anyways.

She started the shaving spell on the she missed on her legs when she heard the front door shut. Excitedly, she finished up and waited behind the bathroom door for him to come up. She heard the stairs creak, and she pulled the babydoll down nervously.

"Hermione?"

His deep baritone came through the door perfectly, and she opened it slowly. He had sat down on the bed, and was in the process of removing his shoes when he looked up. "Oh,there you–" he stopped when he realised what Hermione was dressed in. _Holy Merlin. _He stared at her in open amazement. The garment she was wearing showed just enough to pique his interest, and it was quite flattering on her. He noticed she left a few strands of hair framing her face, and all other thoughts were driven from his mind when she turned around, and shut the bathroom door behind her.

"Oh, will you stop staring? It was Ginny's idea, alright? There's no need to look like you just got struck in the face by a flying car," Hermione huffed as she climbed onto the bed.

She had almost made it to the pillows when two strong hands grasped at her waist, easily flipping her over. Severus ignored the squeak of protest, and ran his gaze up and down her body. "Miss Weasley has excellent taste," he said in a purr, his fingers leaving her hip to toy with the hem of the dress.

Hermione gazed up at him. "You like it?"

"Well that is a matter of opinion, Miss Granger," he said before leaning down to nip at her collarbone. "I like it enough to restrain myself from tearing it off so it can be used again. Unless you have spares, in which case I will happily give in to the temptation that is rather trying to resist."

"Well I spent good money on this, I don't think I want it torn up," Hermione replied archly, lifting her thigh to rub it along his and up his hip before she hooked it around his waist.

"Ah, I think we are forgetting something."

"And that is?"

"Repairing spells," he replied in a growl as he bent down and grasped the hem in his teeth and tugged. Hermione heard a slight rip, and then the flimsy strap gave way.

"Severus!"

"What? We're wizards, I can have my fun," came the petulant reply as he repeated the action, pausing to lave his tongue across her navel. He kissed his way up her body again, the mesh texture of the fabric causing goosebumps to appear over her body as her nerves reacted. He reached her chest, which was still covered by the bra part of the garment. He lifted his head to meet her gaze.

"The clasp is in the back," Hermione said pointedly.

"Oh?" he asked airily, before giving her a wicked grin. Seconds later, the ripping off fabric was heard, and Severus chuckled in satisfaction. "Much simpler."

"You Slytherins and your air for dramatics," Hermione said with a laugh, but it quickly turned into a gasp as his teeth grazed her nipple.

"Dramatics? No. Efficiency," came the silky response. Hermione rolled her eyes but quickly gave in to the sensations his touch elicited.

Severus made his way down her body, kissing and caressing every inch he could touch. He finally got fed up with the babydoll though, and smoothly rolled Hermione over.

"Oi! What are you doing?"

"Removing this encumbrance," he replied. He undid the clasp, and yanked, the last of the flimsy fabric giving way before it came off and he tossed it to the side. He looked down the smooth expanse of her back, focusing especially where her pert bottom met her lower back, clad in the smooth black lace. He kissed between her shoulder blades, and moved down her spine, smirking when her back arched, and presented an even more attractive view of her bottom. He dipped his tongue into the dimples on her lower back, his hands running down her thighs, reveling in the smoothness of her skin.

He kissed the top of her arse, and bit down lightly before he used his hands to roll her over again. Hermione propped herself up on her elbows, and felt herself blush at the look of raw arousal and admiration in his gaze as he looked down at her spread thighs, and her lace-clad mound.

"You're over-dressed," she pointed out.

Severus nodded, his tongue slipping out to wet his lips as he took in the sight before him. "That can be taken care of shortly. I have business to attend to first," he said before he kissed his way down her thigh, pausing to press a firm kiss against her folds before his lips trailed up the other thigh. "You are delectable," he said in a purr as he hooked his fingers in the waistband and slid the panties down.

Hermione grinned at his words, perhaps she should wear provocative clothes for him more often, she thought. All thoughts, however, were soon driven from her mind when his lips found her clit. A harsh moan escaped her at the contact, and she shuddered as his tongue laved around it, slowing building the peak that she desperately wanted to reach.

Severus couldn't help the smirk that appeared on his face as Hermione dissolved beneath him. He didn't think it would ever get old, watching her unravel at his touch. He ran a finger through her wet folds, never ceasing the swirling of his tongue as he slid a finger into her. She moaned loudly and clutched at his hair, and the tugging at his scalp served to egg him on, so he moved his finger faster, and increased the pressure on her clit as he felt her body tense up.

She stiffened, and he added a second finger, and she fell over the edge with his name on her lips. He lessened his tongue movements, but kept his fingers pumping in and out of her steadily as she writhed under him, her hips jerking sporadically as she came down. Severus looked up, and was gratified to see her chest heaving rapidly as she tried to gather the threads of herself back together.

"Merlin, Severus," she panted as he kissed his way back up her body.

"What? Forgive me, I was driven quite mad by the illustrious garments you wore."

"Which are now in shreds."

"No," Severus objected as he kissed her. "The bottoms survived quite fine."

"You're ridiculous," Hermione laughed. She nudged him firmly until her rolled over, and she took the opportunity to climb atop him. She looked down, surprised. She was completely undressed and he still had his robes on. "You're still dressed!"

"Well I didn't exactly have the mental power to undress myself with you running about in naught but a bit of lace, now did I?"

"Don't blame that on me, it's you who forgot to take your clothes off!"

"It's your fault for that, though," Severus said with a chuckle. He shifted his hips, and Hermione gasped as his erection pressed against her crotch.

"They need to come off now."

"Be my guest," he said silkily. Hermione growled softly and moved to start undoing the buttons of his shirt, when she noticed Severus had his eyebrow raised at her.

"What?"

"You're really going to test the patience of both of us, when you have a wand resting on the nightstand?"

"Oh, buggar off," Hermione said as she reached across to grab her wand. The man was right, of course, but she felt rather silly because if he hadn't spoken, she would have proceeded to undo the dozens of buttons and take his clothes off herself. There was certainly fun in undressing someone, but at that moment, she couldn't find the necessary fortitude to go through with the entire process.

Wand in hand, she sat back up, and felt herself blush when she met Severus' gaze, and saw the heated arousal in their depths. She flicked her wand, and his clothes disappeared off his body and reappeared across the room, landing neatly in the laundry basket. "There," she said.

Severus flexed his hips again, and felt his desire increase at the look of surprised pleasure on Hermione's face. He repeated the action, and her eyelids fluttered closed, her mouth forming a perfect "o" shape. He loved her facial expressions during their lovemaking. They were so erotic, he couldn't help but stare at her face as much as he could.

Hermione rolled her hips, and was gratified when Severus emitted a low groan. Leaning forward, she kissed his jawline til she came to his ear, where she bit his lobe gently before whispering, "my turn."

Severus shuddered, and watched as the fluffy haired witch began to slowly slid down his body, her mouth kissing across his chest and down his stomach all the while. The hot-then-cold sensations of her mouth and the air drove him wild, and by the time she reached her destination, his cock was aching for her touch.

She wrapped a hand around the base, and gave him a small smile before lowing her mouth. He soon lost all ability to focus on anything, save what her tongue, lips, and hands were doing to him. His muscles shook with the effort of restraining himself, he knew quite well that Hermione did not appreciate his hips thrusting erratically when she pleasured him this way.

Hermione worked her mouth on his length as fast as she could manage. She didn't go deep, instead using her hands to work the places her mouth couldn't reach. She had found out early on that she had no taste for the art of going as deep as possible, and instead had focused on finding a technique that suited her comfortability and what felt good for him.

His legs started to tremble, and Hermione knew that was a sign of his rapidly approaching release. He ran his fingers through her hair, fisting them around the curly strands as he gently pulled her off. Hermione wouldn't have stopped, but when Severus pulled her up almost violently, rolled her over and entered her in one smooth motion, she found she didn't mind that she had stopped.

Severus rolled his hips in and out of Hermione, his pelvic bone brushed against her clit with every thrust, and she rose higher and higher, her moans increasing in volume with his every movement. Severus felt his climax threatening to crash over him, but he willed himself to hold on until he started to feel her tight walls flex and contract around him, and he bit down on the junction between her neck and shoulder, and she shuddered.

Her nails scraped down his back as she writhed beneath him, the waves of her orgasm quickly bringing his own about. He stilled as he spilled himself inside her, and he growled her name as her walls clamped down around him.

"Oh my gods," Hermione breathed as Severus lowered himself, and buried his face in her neck, his back heaving with the force of his release. She felt the pleasant tingling in her limbs, and smiled, before she realised she couldn't quite breathe with his weight crushing her into the mattress. She pushed him gently, and he rolled off, opening his arm to invite her to lay against him.

"Witch, you're going to bring me to an early grave."

"Somehow," Hermione said, "I don't think you mind all that much."

"I'll enjoy it as long as possible. I can accept my fate, though."

"Oh, I'm sure you could."

The two lay quietly for a minute, before Severus spoke again. "Don't go into the shop tomorrow."

"Why?"

"I have someplace I want to take you. It will most likely be an entire day, so there's just no point in trying to open the shop if we will have to close it."

Hermione looked up at him, her interest piqued. "Where are we going?" she asked. Severus wasn't one for dates, and going out, and she wasn't either. The fact that he randomly was deciding to take her somewhere was definitely suspicious, and she wanted to know why.

Severus opened his mouth to reply, but he was interrupted by a tapping on the window. "Merlin," Severus huffed as he nudged Hermione off him so he could sit up. "What time is it?"

Hermione glanced at the clock on the wall, and found herself mildly surprised. "It's only a quarter to seven."

"Damn. It's still too late for blasted birds to be scratching up my window panes," he muttered as he rose to let the bird in. A grey owl flew in, looking quite rumpled and more than a little run down. Severus held out his hand for the note, but the bird ignored him, and instead hopped its way over to where Hermione sat on the bed.

"Oh, for me? It must Harry or Luna, I haven't gotten back to them about next weekend," Hermione said as she took the note. Severus held the window open for the bird to fly back out, but it stayed perched on the edge of the bed, glaring at Hermione while she read the note.

Hermione reread the note three times to make sure she read it correctly, her expression growing more and more apprehensive as she realised what it said.

Severus noticed the look on Hermione's face and stepped forward. "Hermione, who was it from?"

She looked up at him, and gestured helplessly at the note. "Mrs. Weasley."

* * *

_They just can't get away from the drama, can they?_

_*******__So there's something I wish to ask of you all, if you wouldn't mind taking the time to review, or PM me. This story is ending soon, but I have soooo many more plotbunnies running around that you will soon hear from me, I promise! The question I want to ask you is this - would you all enjoy it if I made a continuation story of this one? I must admit, I am quite enamored with Fergus and Aurelia; I'd hate to see them go, and one of the vague plotbunnies that have been running around includes them. I would love to hear your input! (I'll be writing something either way, but it is still quite nice to know what my readers think and would like to see._)

_Thank you! _


	22. Chapter 22

**Here's another chapter for you all, with a few much needed discussions. I hope you all enjoy! To everyone, I can't thank you enough for reading, reviewing, following and favouriting. Really, I still squeal in delight over how many people have viewed my story, and all the email alerts I get always brighten my day no matter what. Thank you all again!**

**Just a quick notice, there is a digital painting of Aurelia on my profile, for anyone who would like to see how I pictured her. I'm more of a writer than a painter, so it isn't the best. But hopefully it can serve to show you how I imagined her. Happy reading!**

* * *

"What in the blazes does she want to see you for?"

"I don't know! I don't know why Ron's mum wants to see me tomorrow. I can't imagine what she would want to say to me, I'm sure everyone else has told her what her son did. I know Fred and George had no issue letting their dad know, Mrs. Weasley had to have been there."

"Well, you don't have to go," said Severus. He let the grey owl out the window, shutting it securely behind it. He went back to the bed, and sat down beside Hermione.

"I know, but I don't think I can refuse her! She's still the mum to 3 of my close friends, and I enjoy Bill, Charlie, and Percy's company as well. I wouldn't be able to get away from her, and to be honest, she kind of intimidates me. I don't think she'll let it be." Hermione flopped back onto the bed, and stared at the ceiling as she ran through all the possible reasons why Ronald's mother would want to see her.

"Perhaps she wishes to tell you there are no hard feelings between her family and you?" Severus suggested.

"Maybe...but why wouldn't she just send an owl saying that? Instead of asking me to come to the Burrow?"

"Who knows? Molly Weasley generally always has some reason for what she does. But I trust her though," Severus said. "She was a tremendous aid to the War, and she's a good person. No harm will come to you. My only worry would be that Ronald is there."

"If he is, I'll turn right back around and apparate away. Plus, there's half a household of Weasleys who would restrain Ron, so I'm not worried about that."

"Well, then go."

"Like I said before, I hardly have that much of a choice," Hermione snorted. "But, I guess I'll have to see, won't I?"

* * *

Hermione looked up at the patchwork house, and took a deep breath. Severus looked down at the short witch, and asked, "do you want me to stay?"

"No, no. I've been friends with this family for most of my life. It has to be done, anyways. Even if she hadn't asked, it would've happened at one point another. I'm ready, I guess," Hermione looked up at him apologetically. "I'm sorry your plans for today were ruined."

Much to Hermione's surprise, Severus actually looked almost relieved when she mentioned the failed plans. He gave his usual nonchalant shrug though, and replied with his easy grace. "It isn't a bother. Getting everything settled with the Weasleys is far more important."

Somehow, Hermione didn't quite believe him. Something was up, but she didn't have the time to question him further. Instead she fixed him with a piercing gaze, which he bore with a rather dry quirk of his eyebrow, and Hermione gave up. She obviously wasn't going to get the answer to his odd behavior from mere intimidation. Besides, she was feeling rather intimidated herself at the moment, all though not by Severus.

She glanced once more at the Burrow, and then back at Severus. "I'll see you when this is over, I suppose."

Severus nodded, and let out a woosh of breath when Hermione rammed into him, wrapping her arms around. He patted her back gently, and untangled himself from her. "We'll be seeing each other in a few hours," he said amusedly as he looked down at her. "No need for histrionics."

"I dunno, Severus. With , you can't be certain," Hermione replied, her tone joking. She wasn't in any fear of her safety. The fear she felt was for the verbal kind of assault. She hadn't really paused to consider what Ron's doings had done to his mother, and how Hermione actions had affected her.

Severus snorted, and pressed his lips to her forehead quickly before he apparated away. Hermione turned to face the Burrow, and took a deep breath before she started for the door. A few minutes later, and she was knocking briskly on the door. She was determined to not be quailed by this woman, even though she still didn't know the purpose of the meeting.

The door opened, and Ginny looked back at her in confusion, before a grin split her face. "Hermione! What a great surprise. Wait," she looked around. "Why exactly are you here?"

"Er, your mum invited me over," Hermione replied, beginning to feel just as confused as her friend looked.

Ginny's eyes narrowed. "Did she now? That conniving old woman. She never could stay out of other people's business," she sighed. "Oh well. I guess an old witch needs her kicks somehow. Come on in, I'll make some tea. You'll probably need it."

Hermione followed Ginny into the kitchen, and found Molly Weasley already seated at the table, concentrated on her knitting.

"Hello," she said politely as she sat down. It was strange, how at home she used to feel in this house, and now she felt like a stranger. She didn't quite realise it, but being estranged from Ronald had been equated with not spending time with his parents anymore as it hadn't crossed her mind to come see Mrs. Weasley after her split with Ron.

"Hello, Hermione," she responded, her tones stiff. "How are you?"

"Oh, I'm well," Hermione said as she accepted the cup Ginny handed to her. The redhead gestured silently at her, indicating that she would be out in the living room. Hermione nodded her understanding and turned her attention back to the Weasley matriarch. "And yourself?"

"Oh, the usual dithering about. I actually called on you for a reason, Hermione," the woman said, sounding much more relaxed now that Ginny was out of the room.

Hermione wondered at that, perhaps the two fiery redheads had gotten into yet another spat. "I figured as much," she said.

"It's about Ronald. I'd like to hear the truth," Molly said bluntly. Her knitting had stopped, and she gazed at Hermione with something akin to pain in her eyes. "I've heard enough from Ron, I want to hear your side to this."

"Oh, erm, are you sure?" Hermione asked. "What has Ron told you?"

"He said you left him for no reason, that you had, as he put it, 'shacked up' with Professor Snape of all people. Ginny said the part about Professor Snape is true, but I refuse to believe it until I hear it from you," Molly said, looking at Hermione in a slightly hopeful manner, as if she wished Hermione would deny all affiliation with Snape.

"Well, Ron and Ginny were right in that regard," Hermione said defiantly, looking at through narrowed eyes. She didn't like what the older redhead had implied. "I am with Severus, yes. We've been happy for several months now."

Molly looked shocked, and more than a little crestfallen at Hermione's words. "So it's true. You're dating Snape. What about everything else?"

"I really had hoped that Ron would've told you the truth, but I guess not," Hermione sighed. "He cheated on me, . I caught him in bed with someone else, and that is why I left him. Severus was kind enough to give me a place to stay while I was unsure of where or what to do."

"You just left? Just like that? But, Hermione, dear," said Molly. "Wasn't your relationship with Ron worth just giving him a bit of time to realise his mistake?"

Hermione's gaze hardened. "It obviously wasn't worth it to him to stay faithful to me, I never saw why I would have to give him a lesser courtesy. After he appeared at Severus' home and attacked him, I decided it was truly over. ," she added in a firm tone, "this is mine and Ronald's business. What he chooses to tell you is fine, but I refuse to play twenty questions with you about my private life.

"The short story is that yes, I did leave Ron. I had my very real reasons, and yes, I am with Severus. I will not be talking to Ron any more."

"Not even as friends?"

"No. Again, really none of your business."

"I beg your pardon," Molly said indignantly. "Ron is my son, that makes it my business!"

"Your son is 20, turning 21 shortly. I think he can handle his own issues."

"Be that as it may, I want to help him. Why won't you reconsider him? How can Professor Snape be the person you want? Really, Hermione," the woman said. "You spent most of your life hating him!"

"I never hated him," Hermione objected smoothly. "He was much teacher, and a member of the Order, and as such I respected him. There was a short time where I lost that respect, when I was under the same impression as everyone else; that he had betrayed us all. But I quickly reevaluated my thoughts on that once it was proven otherwise. He is an amazing man, and I am proud to be with him. I will not reconsider Ronald.

"All though," she added in a gentler tone, "that doesn't mean I want to be estranged from this family entirely. While me and Ron had irreconcilable differences, I hold nothing against you, and Ginny and the twins are still my good friends."

"I just..." Molly heaved a sigh. "I wish things had worked out differently. I wish you hadn't been so hard on him."

Hermione stood up. "I'm sorry, Molly, but I can't subject myself to this any more. Your son hurt me in a way that will never be fixed. He cheated on me, attacked the man I'm with, held me against my will, and then attempted to attack the both of us. If it hadn't been for Severus' quick dueling skills, we might have been injured. He is not the Ron I once knew, and I won't sit here and listen to how much you wish I hadn't done what I did. I'm not changing or going back on my decisions. Severus makes me happier than Ronald ever did."

Molly looked up at the witch, and felt slightly subdued at the furious look in Hermione's normally warm brown eyes, and the wild hair that surrounded her face that seemed to crackle with electricity. Suddenly, she felt a great rush of warmth for the girl, and remorse for her words and her sons actions. "Oh, Hermione, I'm sorry," she said as she stood. "I just need time to get over the fact that my kids are growing up, and things happen. I do wish though," she said as delicately as she could manage, "that you and Ron could overlook those differences and maybe find a way to be friends again. I know he was wrong, and misguided, and I know now that everything he said to me was a lie, but still. Maybe one day."

She sighed. "Until then, you're welcome at the Burrow whenever, like it has always been," the motherly woman said.

Hermione released a relieved breath. "Thank you for that Mrs. Weasley. I honestly don't know what will happen with me and Ron, but if anything does, it will be on our own time."

Molly nodded, and went to give Hermione a hug. The younger girl accepted it gratefully, and Molly pulled back, and looked down at her questioningly. "Really though. Severus Snape?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and let out a chuckle. "He's really more than the snarky, ill-tempered potion's master we all knew. He still is that, but there's more under there. I love him, Molly."

Taken aback by the raw honesty in Hermione's eyes, Molly just simply nodded, at loss for words. She gave Hermione one more hug, and then she decided to take her leave.

Hermione had just reached the door when Ginny came bounding up.

"Well? Did she harass you? Make you want to curse yourself?" Ginny said. "Or curse her for that matter?"

"It went as well as could be expected," Hermione replied. "She's still Ron's mother but she understands I can make my own choices. Or at least I hope she does."

"That kind of had to happen, didn't it," Ginny observed as she gave her friend a t hug. "Mum wouldn't have rested otherwise."

Hermione shrugged. "Closure is always nice. Now I have a dark and brooding Potions master to get back to," she said cheerily.

"Yeah, yeah. Tell the old blighter I said hello!"

"I'll do that, though I doubt you'll get a friendly greeting in return," Hermione responded laughingly.

"He'll come around one day!"

"Let's hope so," she replied before shutting the door behind her. Hermione walked to the gate with a sense of relief, that had gone well. She hadn't really known what to expect, but she supposed Molly's questions were reasonable under the circumstances. She didn't appreciate the prying, but if it helped solidify her place in the Weasley home, and served to help Molly, she'd get over the breach of privacy.

She made her way home quickly, and appeared on the front step to the house with the usual loud crack. Walking in, she hung her cloak up and went to the sitting room to find Severus sitting in his armchair, staring at a photo. He jerked up at her footsteps, and slipped the photo in his cloak pocket and stood up to greet her.

Hermione went to him and relaxed gratefully in his arms, sighing willingly when he scooped her up and placed her on his lap as he returned to his seat in the armchair.

"Well?"

"It went fine. No one was murdered, and my temper didn't quite run away from me. Hers didn't either," Hermione replied. "It gave her closure, and me some. It was nice."

"Really? Well, it seems all your niggling doubts were unfounded," Severus said, and then added in a satisfied tone, "I'm glad it went well. Molly is reasonable in all other areas besides her children, but even then she still retains that rare ability to see sense."

"Yes, she's a good woman," Hermione agreed. "I'm sorry it had to come at the cost of ruining your day, though."

"Ah, it's no matter," Severus said, a bit too offhandedly for Hermione to take him seriously. In truth, Severus really didn't mind the day being lost. He had simply planned a day out to the sea cliffs, and the moondew plants. He wasn't too sure of what counted as romantic, but he was moderately sure Hermione would have liked to visit there again.

Hermione chose to put aside her questions at his behavior, and instead gestured towards his pocket. "Who was in the photo you were looking at?"

Suddenly, Severus' eyes darkened, and he seemed to battle with himself for a few seconds. Hermione waited patiently, she knew he would tell if he wanted.

He took a deep breath, and reached to bring the photo out. He looked at it once more, and sighed before handing it to Hermione. There was a pretty redhead in the photo, her sparkling green eyes seemed to be alight with laughter, and her waved in whatever wind was present where the photo was taken. She blew a kiss towards the camera, and spun around, her mouth open in laughter.

"That is Lily Evans. Or rather, was."

The name rang a distant bell, and suddenly, Hermione understood. "Harry's mum?"

"Indeed."

Hermione looked at him intently, noting the way he seemed to be holding back on something. "What happened with her, Severus?"

She knew, from the trial, that there had been irrevocably evidence declaring Severus had fought for the Light almost his entire life, but that evidence hadn't been made known to the witnesses. When Hermione had testified for Severus, she had been going off what she had seen and what she knew of his character. Harry had vaguely told her it had something to do with his mum, but Hermione had quickly forgotten about it. Harry had apologised for not being able to tell more, but he said he had made a promise. Hermione had accepted that, and let it be, as all that really mattered was Snape was cleared of all charges.

"She was the only woman I have ever loved, until you. It's been years since I looked at this photo, and it's brought up painful memories. I don't look back on them in the same way anymore, but they're still there. You've changed me, Hermione. In such a short amount of time, too. You are amazing. I..." he trailed off, the words he had been wanting to say for weeks seeming to just die in his throat.

She looked at him, putting her hand to his cheek to bring his gaze to meet hers. His dark eyes flickered with some lost emotion, something that Hermione couldn't make out, but had never seen before. It struck a sad, melancholy chord deep within her, and she realised what the flicker was. Fear. She leaned forward, and kissed him tenderly, and pulled back. "I really don't know where I would be without you, Severus Snape. I love you."

Severus stared at Hermione, and felt the sudden urge to shudder at the blunt, raw sincerity in her eyes. He opened his mouth to reply, but somehow, the words he wanted to say wouldn't come out. The only woman, the only person, he had ever said those three words to had been Lily. And she had left him without a backwards glance soon after he had admitted that to her. It had torn everything from him, and Hermione had begun the process of making him whole again, but for whatever psychological reason, he couldn't say the words back to her. So he opted for something else, that would express what he felt every time he looked into her beautiful brown eyes.

"Marry me."


	23. Chapter 23

***sniffle* as much as it pains me to say it, we're almost at the end. One more chapter after this, and then the epilogue. Thank you so much for the reviews thus far! **

* * *

Severus looked at himself in the mirror, and sighed. He had no idea why he had suggested they have an actual wedding. None whatsoever. Hermione had suggested a private affair, just taking their vows in front of the official and calling it a day. But no, for whatever reason, he had suggested they have an actual wedding.

He looked at himself in the mirror appraisingly. His attire looked no different than any other day. His attire, unless he was around Hermione, was formal anyways. He saw no need to change into something different if what he wore suited just fine. Hermione, however, had been whisked away to don her robes, and Severus had no idea what she looked like.

Ginevra had jumped upon the chance to truss Hermione up, and as soon as Severus had made it quite clear he had no desire to help with choosing the proper wizarding robes, she had rushed off with a frazzled looking Hermione in tow.

Severus glanced at the clock, and then at the calendar. He couldn't believe it. Six months had flown by faster than he could blink. It seemed like yesterday when he had struggled to tell Hermione exactly how much he loved her, and the words had just flown out of their own accord. He recalled with perfect clarity how her eyes had widened at his words.

Her mouth opened and closed in that fish-esque way that Severus had long since given up on breaking her from. It was useless, and he had grown to realise that. He waited, calmly, for her to regain the ability to speak. Hermione reached out and ran a finger through the lock of hair that fell to the side of his forehead.

"Severus...I don't know."

He wasn't upset at her words, nay, he probably would have been highly surprised if she had said yes right away. One of the things he loved about Hermione was that she always thought everything through. He wasn't hurt, he had accepted it stoically; to him, it didn't really matter. He wanted to be with Hermione for the rest of his life, and marriage was, to him, simply a way to express that wish in more than words.

Hermione kissed him, and pulled back, her forehead touching his. "I love you, Severus. I really do. But I can't say yes now. I just can't."

He nodded, but his grip on her tightened as he drew her closer. "I understand."

She had nodded, and for whatever reason (one he had still not figured out, even to this day) she had started to cry. He simply held her, his lips touching her forehead again and again as her shoulders shook and he ran his fingers through her frizzy curls.

After that evening, they had gone back to their normal routines, their relationship basically unchanged. It was comfortable, the weeks after that. There was no pressure, and Hermione hadn't changed how she acted towards him. Until that one day, that one amazing day, almost a month after he had asked her.

She had been acting off the entire day, but Severus had chalked it up to an issue with her friends. She had worked the apothecary that day, and she had come home with a slight frown on her face, and went directly to stand in front of Severus after she had hung her cloak up.

Severus looked up at her, eyebrow arched as usual. She fumbled about in her pockets, and retrieved something. He put his book down, it was obvious she needed to speak to him. "Hermione?"

She looked from her hand to meet his gaze, her brown eyes glowing with surety despite the hint of insecurity deep within them. Hermione took a deep breath, and held out her hand. "Yes."

She opened her hand, and Severus saw a thin, gold band lying in the middle of her palm. It seemed to glow with a luminescence that he couldn't quite describe. He looked back up at her. "Yes?"

"Yes. I want to marry you, Severus Snape."

He couldn't quite believe the words that had come out of her mouth. He stood up, looking at her intently. "Are you sure, Hermione?"

She smiled, that brilliant smile that Severus had been endeared to since the moment she had grinned drunkenly at his wandlight right before he had picked up from the dank, hard bricks of the alleyway floor and she had passed out in his arms.

"I'm more than sure, Severus."

Her hand found his, and she had lifted it up, her fingers gently caressing his. He looked down, wondering what she was doing. She held the gold band up, and Severus had to withhold a gasp at how the light caught it. She slid it onto his ring finger, her smile growing wider with what he suspected was relief at it fitting. She looked back up at him. "Marry me, Severus Snape?"

Severus smirked down at her. "Yes to you too, Miss Granger."

Hermione looked back up at him and smirked back. "Not for much longer!"

Severus paused as he realised what she meant. Soon, all though he didn't know how soon, she would become Mrs. Severus Snape. It fit together perfectly, in his eyes. "Hermione Snape."

"It's wonderful," Hermione replied. "Absolutely wonderful."

Severus smirked again, and held his hand up to the light to look at the ring. The gold had been polished to an almost surreal shine, and the dull luminescence of the ring made the affect somewhat hypnotising. "Where did you get this?"

"I had it made, actually."

He turned to look down at her in surprise. "Where?"

"Well, I had an old friend from the Apothecary I worked at previously who specialized in gold work. I asked him if he could make me a band, but I wanted it mixed and hued with something else."

"And what is it hued with?"

Hermione looked up at him, her eyes sparkling. "Moondew."

Severus was puzzled for a few milliseconds. Then it dawned on him. "From...?"

"Yes."

She had made his ring with moondew gathered from the place where they had first kissed. "Hermione..." he looked at her in awe. No one, no one had ever made him something this...sentimental before. He hadn't been expecting anything from her, and she had gone to all this trouble to give him a symbol of their love, something that was completely and utterly unique in a way that was only familiar to them. He couldn't begin to express how it made him feel, but looking at the ring, and the subtle blue hues, and then back to Hermione's beautiful brown eyes, he suddenly realised it.

"I love you."

Hermione looked up at him first in shock, but that quickly turned to something else when her eyes grew misty, and she ducked her head to swipe away the sudden rush of tears. "I love you too, Severus."

Severus looked back to himself in the mirror. Yes, that memory would be with him forever. He looked down at his hand, where the gold band rested on his finger. He and Hermione had picked out wedding rings, as Hermione had wanted some tribute to her muggle heritage. They would have the traditional wizarding ceremony, but the rings were to be added at the end. He glanced back at the clock, and swore under his breath. It was nearly time, he was supposed to already be outside.

He stood up and swept out the room, and out of the house to the yard, his cloak billowing in the way it did with him. This was his first time getting a glimpse of the finished wedding grounds, and he had to admit, he was impressed. They had, despite many mutterings from him, decided to use Neville's house and yard for the wedding and reception. It was large enough, and as Severus had no friends, he couldn't argue against it.

However, looking at all the magnificent plants and the subtle decorations, he knew they had made the right choice. The place wasn't over decorated, just a few white garlands that were still hanging themselves about the shrubs and bushes. The seats were a simple dark green colour, and the stand that the Ministry official stood on was a lighter shade of green. The archway over where he and Hermione would stand was a simple array of white lilies and moondew flowers.

It was pretty, the archway had been entirely Neville and Ginny's idea. No one but he and Hermione knew of the significance of the moon flowers, but he preferred it that way. It was something private that they shared, and all though the wedding would mean just the same without moon flowers, it was a fitting contribution.

The guests were already seated, the small amount of people there were. Luna, Neville, the Weasley twins were all in the front row. As Severus approached the archway, he surreptitiously pointed his wand at the arch and performed a quick revealing spell before moving to stand under it. You could never be entirely sure when the twin devils were in the area. He had learned quite the lasting lesson from his teaching days.

Draco sat on the other side of the walkway, looking stiff and entirely uncomfortable next to his parents. Once their engagement had become official, Severus had felt obligated to let his godson and his oldest friend know what was happening. Draco had accepted it with grace, and had asked to be invited to the ceremony.

Lucius had been slightly less forgiving, as Severus had only kept up the barest minimum of contact with him after the War. Hermione had encouraged him to spend some time with the blonde aristocrat. Her friends understood why the Malfoys were there, and didn't mind in the slightest. He wasn't sure if they were staying for the reception, but he was gratified that they had come.

Lucius caught his eye, and bowed his head, and Severus nodded back to him. The lone cellist they had procured for the wedding struck up a low, haunting melody that spoke not of sadness, but of a quiet happiness.

And then Potter walked out, dressed in black dress robes. He looked at Severus and smiled before turning around and holding out his hand.

Hermione took a deep breath, and stepped out from behind the house to take Harry's hand. He squeezed it reassuringly, and Hermione smiled at him before looking towards where Severus stood. The look in his eyes made her breath hitch.

She didn't know if everyone saw it, but she didn't care. The way his eyes lit up solidified every reason she had that this was the right thing to do. All of her friends turned to look at her, and the Malfoys did the same. Draco smiled at her, and Hermione smiled back. He had grown up, the proof of which was that he was sitting in the same area as numerous other Gryffindors and he wasn't running for the hills. It was a good sign.

Luna and Neville smiled at her, and Hermione knew that Ginny was walking behind her, probably smiling as well. Weddings were full of smiles, Hermione realised. Smiles and tears of happiness. She liked how small the wedding was. Molly had declined Hermione's invitation, and Hermione didn't quite know why, but she wasn't hurt by it. Arthur had to work, and so did Bill and Charlie. Percy, however, had been able to come, and he sat behind Fred, grinning at Hermione.

She finally reached where Severus stood, and she let go of Harry's hand to grab his while Ginny moved to stand behind her.

Severus looked down at Hermione, his face impassive, but his eyes speaking volumes. He leaned down to her, and spoke quietly, "Ginevra's tastes again?"

"You know me, I would have picked something that was already in my closet," Hermione uttered back, a grin spreading across her face.

Severus chuckled deeply, and nodded at the redhead standing behind Hermione. Ginny smiled back at him, and looked entirely too pleased with herself.

Hermione's attire was stunningly simplistic. It was a fitted strapless white dress that ran long, and dragged along the ground with delicate lace embroidery in a pleasingly offsetting shade of extremely light pink. Over the dress Hermione wore a rose-pink dress robe, that was fitted more than every-day robes. It was tailored to fit the dress, and the pink layers came down to just above her ankles. The robes draped off her shoulders in an appealing manner, with the open sleeves adding to the flow of the dress. The ensemble was simple, and carried a perfect blend of traditional muggle wedding wear, and wizard wear.

Her hair, as per Severus' request, was left virtually untouched save for a lock in the front being pulled back in a twist and accented with a small, twirling green vine that followed the flow of her curls. Hermione had left almost all the wedding design to Ginny, as she knew the redhead would have way too much fun with everything, including her apparel.

"You look breathtaking," Severus said in a deep whisper, meant only for her ears.

Hermione looked up at him, her brown eyes growing soft with the mist of tears. It was finally happening. They both turned towards the Ministry official, and the ceremony seemed to just fly by. In what seemed like a matter of seconds, the official declared them bonded for life. They slid the simple gold rings onto each others finger, and the official gestured for them to come together.

Severus stepped forward, his hand tugging Hermione closer to him before he bent down, placing a chaste, yet utterly earth-shattering kiss upon her lips. If you had asked Hermione how and why that gentle, lightly teasing kiss had caused her to see the world in an entirely different light at that moment, she wouldn't have been able to answer.

After what seemed like forever, Severus pulled back, biting back a smirk when he saw his bushy haired witch lose her balance as she tried to chase after his lips. He squeezed her hand reassuringly and they turned to face everyone as they rushed up to congratulate the newly weds.

Severus seemed to simply melt into the background, and Hermione was left to say many a thank you to her friends. It pained her to know that her family couldn't be there, but Severus had promised after the wedding to start working with her on a method that could help bring her parent's memories back. It was a bittersweet moment for her, as she looked at all her friends smiling faces and knowing her parents missed the most important day of her life because of her.

_It was for the best,_ she told herself sternly. She brushed the sorrows off, determined to enjoy her wedding day. The party moved into the cottage, and Severus seemed to just reappear once it was clear the throng of people jostling to give their well wishes had calmed down.

Hermione gave him a reproaching look as he sidled up from behind her and smoothly took a seat at her side.

He merely arched an eyebrow in response before standing up abruptly and holding his hand out to her. "I find myself in need of some air. Mistress Snape?"

Hermione grinned happily at the use of her new surname, and gladly took the proffered hand. The couple ignored the slight glances they received as they slipped out the front door. Severus leaned against the porch archway, and looked down at the ground, a slight frown on his face. "I am more than ready to leave."

Hermione nodded, letting out a sigh. "Yes, I am too. I love my friends, but I'm ready for home."

Severus snorted at her words. "Home? Who said anything about home? I have a –" his words cut short as they both hear the sound of footsteps coming up the gravel path. Hermione turned to look at who had walked up, and gasped.

"Ronald?!"

Severus turned around quickly to see that the gangly redhead was indeed standing right in front of them, a hesitant sheepish grin in place. A cold look of hatred came across Severus' features, and he opened his mouth to speak before, out of the corner of his eye, a pink blur moved in front of him, and Severus watched in awe as Hermione's balled up fist slammed directly into the face of a very surprised looking Ronald Weasley.

* * *

_seriously, what's a wedding without a little drama? And remember, I did promise an extra Severus-beats-up-Ron scene at the end for you all, so next chapter awaits! ;)_


	24. Chapter 24

**All right, here it is. The last chapter! The epilogue will go up in a few days, with answers to all your questions, a sneak peak to the continuation of this story, and a glimpse at what will happen! Stay tuned. :)**

* * *

"Why, how, how could you possible think it is alright to show up at MY wedding after everything you've done, you prick?"

Ron looked up at her from the ground, a defiant glint in his eyes. "I wanted to see if there was one last thing I could do to stop you from doing this to yourself," he said before shooting Severus a glare. "I'm too late though, I see."

Severus looked down at Ron coldly, his body stiff, and his wand clutched securely in his hand. It seemed that Ron had learned nothing in the six months since they'd seen him last, which was odd, considering how he had left the redhead in his apartment. Aurelia should have removed all doubt from Weasley's mind about Hermione and his relationship. He stepped forward.

"Weasley. What makes you think your pathetic self would be welcome here?"

"I know I'm not welcome," Ron said as he stood up and wiped the trickle of blood from his nose. "I need to do it though, she doesn't belong with you, Snape. She belongs with me."

Severus stared at Weasley, his shock perfectly hidden by his expression. "You still believe that? After all this time? Well it appears I must have, once again, over estimated your meager intelligence."

Ron's face twisted in an ugly scowl as he lunged for Severus. He back stepped smoothly, and Weasley's swing missed and he lost his balance, wavering for a minute before Severus' fist connected solidly with his jaw, and he fell to the floor again.

"Come on, Snape, is that all you have?"

Hermione stared in open shock as Ron got up, and swung at Severus again. A niggling doubt in the back of her mind began to materialise, but try as she might, she couldn't pin point what it was. Again, Ron's punch fell short of Severus, and the taller man smoothly stepped in, landed his fist under Ron's, and kicked his legs out from underneath him.

Strangely, Hermione noticed that Severus seemed to be holding back his blows. Could he be feeling the same strange doubt in his mind as she was? Or, which seemed more likely, now that Hermione thought about it, he was simply trying his best to evade Ronald's attacks without killing him. Ron got back up, and started towards Severus again, but this time he advanced more slowly.

Severus eyed Ron, and debated on simply casting a spell to knock him out, but his sense of honour was telling him not to. It was apparent that Weasley was trying to make the fight more even by bringing it to a physical level. Severus snorted in disdain. He had no interest in fighting. He stood stock still as the redhead came closer.

"Weasley," he said. "Stop. Now. You won't gain anything from hitting me, and any satisfaction you glean from it will be gone soon. It's useless. Stop this now, and you can go. Move on. Live whatever life your pathetic existence will allow."

"No," Ron said. "It isn't. I have to do this Snape. I need to release Hermione from this spell you've put on her, she's mine and I'm tired of waiting for her to realise it!"

Severus looked closely at Weasley. His face shone with sweat, and he stood there, jittery and panting heavily. What was wrong with the boy? He looked back at his face, and Ron met his gaze.

There was a flash of black in Weasley's brown eyes, and Severus staggered as the weight of...something, crashed down on him. Ron took the advantage, and slammed his fist into the side of Severus's face. He stumbled backwards, but before Ron could take another step, something grabbed his wrist, and whirled him around. He flailed out wildly, and the back of his hand struck something, but he didn't have time to prepare before Hermione's fist slammed once more into his face. He dropped to the ground.

Hermione ignored the pounding in her head from Ron's blow as she rushed to help Severus up. He was pulling himself off the ground when he felt her hands on his elbow, helping him up.

"Severus," she said urgently, "I think there's something wrong with him. I don't know why, but he's never acted like this in his entire life, and before I thought he was just deluded, but he's back after all this time...are you okay?" Her voice flooded with concern when she saw Severus rubbing his jaw as he nodded to her words.

"It's just sore," he replied. "I know, I thought the same thing. You didn't see what I saw when I looked in his eyes, Hermi– what is that?" Severus demanded in a low voice.

Hermione followed his gaze, and her hand flew up to her cheek, where she felt a small trickle of warm liquid. "It must've been from Ron," she said carelessly. It didn't hurt, and she had been too concerned about Severus to care about herself. "When I grabbed him to stop him from going after you I pulled him around and he hit me before I hit him."

Severus' eyes had gone cold, and the edges of his vision pulsed with red. He didn't care how it had happened. The only reason why he had held back was that Ron had never actually hurt Hermione. But now, seeing his wifes blood, and knowing it was caused by that fucking idiot, well, he lost control.

He moved around Hermione, and went straight to Weasley, picking the coughing redhead up from the floor by his collar. "How dare you," he said. "How dare you lay a finger on her."

Ron simply looked at him, his eyes dark. "She's mine, Snape." He spat in Severus' face, his bloody spittle getting into his eyes and mouth. Severus flinched, but didn't back down. He felt an odd burning sensation in his eyes that grew, but then it was gone as quickly as it came. He sneered at Weasley.

"No," Severus said coldly. "She's no ones." And he slammed his fist into Weasley's side, causing the redhead to double over in a fit of coughs. He hit him again. And again. He knew that now, now was the time when he needed to drill it in. That he would never stop protecting Hermione, no matter what Ron tried. He slammed his fist into his jaw, and Ron let out a shout of pain before slumping to the ground, his fingers clutching at his bruised jaw.

Severus stood up, sneering down at the crumpled redhead, and turned to see Hermione staring at Ron, disgust plainly etched on her face. She stepped closer, and went down on one knee, so she could be closer to speak to him.

"I'm not yours, Ronald. Nor am I Severus's. I am _no one's _property. I chose to love Severus. I chose to marry him. And I'm choosing to spend the rest of my life with him. Not you. Didn't you learn this from the last time we saw each other?"

Ron looked up at her, a raw mixture of emotion in his eyes. "What? No. All I remember is Snape rushing in to kidnap you again, and that he...he cut you," he spat. "I was screaming at you to wake up, but you wouldn't. He had done something to you. Hermione," he said, his voice cracking. "What has he done to you?"

Hermione looked down at Ron, and felt the doubt in her mind grow stronger at his mixed up replaying of what had happened. "Ron...didn't Aurelia show you?"

Ron looked at her quizzically, before he answered, his words slurred from the dizziness he felt. "That gold bird? Show me what? All it did was flap around after you left, and then it flew out. Hermione, you're too good for him. You belong with me. Please, why can't you see that after everything he's done to you?"

Hermione stood up, and aimed a kick at Ronald's stomach, and he let out another cry of pain. "Shut up." She turned towards Severus. "Did you hear what he had said?"

Severus nodded, his eyebrows furrowed as he thought. He opened his mouth to speak, but before he could, the door opened.

Harry stood in the doorway, and took in the scene before him. Ron. _Ron? _Was sitting between Severus and Hermione. "Uh, guys? What the hell happened? "

"We had an unwelcome arrival," Severus said. "He attacked us. So I subdued him."

Harry looked for Severus, the light from the doorway making light of the cut on his jaw, and the purple bruise already forming around it. He turned to Hermione, and was shocked to see her face bore an injury of much the same. "He hit you, Hermione? Ron hit you?"

She nodded. "And he attacked Severus without cause. Harry," she said as she stepped forward. "There's something wrong with him. I don't know what it is. But he isn't right. I think he needs to be taken to St. Mungo's."

Harry stared at Hermione. "You really think so? He could just be bat shit crazy. I'm done with him," he said. He moved down to where Ron was sitting, and looked down at him. "Badly fucking done, mate. I'd tell you to get off the property before I hex your bollocks off, but someone is insisting you need hospitalization."

Harry turned to look at Severus inquiringly. "What do you think, Severus?"

Severus looked at Ron coldly, and then back to Harry. "I don't care what is done with him. Just as long as he never comes near me and my wife again. But, I cannot deny that his actions and words speak of an underlying issue. Do as you see fit. I do not care."

Harry nodded. "I'll take him to St. Mungo's. After that, he's gone from our lives. I don't ever want to see him again after what he's done to the both of you, and in a way, me. He can't come back from this. Not ever."

Severus didn't respond, instead he nodded his acknowledgement to Harry, and strode past Ron, to where Hermione stood, and repaired the wound on her face while she did the same for him. "If you don't mind," he said, addressing Harry. "I have no wish to be here any longer. If one is needed, I'm sure you can explain what happened to the people inside. We're leaving now."

Hermione nodded gratefully. "Let's go," she said. "Thank you, Harry."

Harry waved her on, giving her a smile before he focused his attention on Ron, which wasn't needed. Severus's blows had caused him to be too dazed to try anything. "Love you, Hermione. I'll take care of him. Just forget about him."

"I plan on it," Hermione said as she took Severus' hand.

* * *

They landed on the front steps of Severus' home. Severus led Hermione in quietly, and when they were in the hallway he closed the door behind him before turning to wrap his arms around her. "You shouldn't have had that happen on your wedding day."

"Our wedding day," Hermione gently corrected him. "I don't care how it happened. Our day was beautiful, and he's finally gone. There's just one thing I didn't quite understand," she said.

"And that was?"

"Didn't you leave Aurelia to show him that what you and I have wasn't a trick?"

"Yes," Severus said slowly. "She should have."

"With her phoenix powers, it should have worked. He should have realised in no uncertain terms what we felt for each other," she said. "I wonder what happened."

"Perhaps you should ask her?" Severus drawled out, amused by Hermione's furrowed brow as she tried to think out and answer her own question.

"Oh, yes, well I suppose I can," Hermione said with a smirk. She called for her familiar in her mind, and waiting patiently for her golden half phoenix to come gliding gracefully from down the hallway. The bird alighted gently on Hermione's shoulder, and she raised her hand to it. "I need to ask you something, Aurelia."

Aurelia let out a trill, and blinked at Hermione expectantly.

"What happened when you tried to show Ronald what me and Severus are?"

The bird dipped its head, and then placed its beak on Hermione temple. Hermione closed her eyes, and felt the connection between them widen. A series of images flashed through her mind, of the scene before Severus left with her body in his arms. She flinched as the spell that Ron cast hit her, and she felt the raw emotion that radiated from Severus afterwards.

The images continued until the final, scathing look Severus gave Ron before he turned and left. Then there was a close up image of Ron's face, presumably when Aurelia flew to place her beak to his forehead, Hermione thought. Then the images stilled.

Aurelia seemed...scared? Scared to show her what came next. Hermione prodded Aurelia gently with her mind, and the bird reluctantly let the images flow again. As soon as her beak touched Ron's forehead, the only image after that was a massive black cloud, roiling and heaving where Ron's thoughts should have been. The mass stretched upwards, and Hermione even thought she saw a brief image of a face in the cloud, but it was gone before she could be sure. The images stopped, she sensed that was when Aurelia recoiled from Ron.

Aurelia removed her beak, and Hermione opened her eyes.

"Well?" Severus asked.

"It was like...I don't know what it was like. But that explained why he came today. He's not himself, at least not completely. Aurelia couldn't get through to him," Hermione explained.

Strangely enough, as hard as she tried to remember exactly why Ron wasn't himself, she couldn't remember enough to tell Severus about it. Perhaps she should ask Aurelia. But wait, didn't she just ask the bird? Maybe...ah, well, Hermione shrugged. It wasn't worth thinking about it. Ron will get help, and she'll be free to live her life.

"Well then, thank you for the elaboration." Severus raised an eyebrow. "I suppose it is in his best interest to be in St. Mungo's, then."

Hermione nodded, still feeling puzzled about what had happened. But, again, she just shrugged it off. She was done worrying about Ronald Weasley. Done thinking about him. She was just done. She moved in to hug Severus, burying her face to the side in his chest. "I'm done."

Severus nodded, feeling relieved. "Well, do you still wish to go?"

"Go where?"

"Well, you will find out when we get there," he said with a small chuckle.

He nudged Hermione to look down the hallway, and she was surprised to see two neatly packed trunks sitting there. She looked up at Severus, the question plain in her eyes.

"I had a trip planned," Severus said. "But, given recent events, I am not sure any more if you wish to go. It was to New Zealand," he said, a bit sheepishly. He had seen her many times reading books about the place, and after a bit of research, he had decided it was a good place for their after-wedding trip.

Hermione looked up at him, and smiled brightly. "Oh, Severus. I'd love to go. Don't think I need special treatment because Ron got the beating he deserved. I'm glad it's over. I'm ready to forget him, to move on. I'm ready for our life."

"Excellent," Severus said as he tugged her closer. "Let's begin."


	25. Chapter 25

**EPILOGUE**

Hermione looked over at Severus, and smiled. It was nice to be back. Their mini-vacation had been fun, but there was nothing quite like the peacefulness of their own home. Severus had proposed they visit Switzerland for their year anniversary, and Hermione had readily agreed. Two weeks in the beautiful country had flown by, and now they were back at home. And quite unsurprisingly, they were both sitting on the couch, noses buried in their respective books.

Or Severus' was, Hermione had stopped reading so she could glance over at her husband. His dark, lank hair fell into his face in a way that hid his eyes from her, but she could see by the way that he pursed his lips that he was lost within the pages of his tome.

Looking back, Hermione decided, their first year of marriage was amazing. Ron hadn't bothered them since their wedding night. In fact, she hadn't heard of or from Ronald since. It was all well and good with her, though. She was long, long past giving a care about him. She wished him well, though. She held no animosity towards him, unlike Severus. She didn't blame him, but she knew her husband would probably always hate Ron.

The boy deserved it, she thought. After everything he did. She may not hate him, but she didn't care about him one way or another.

"You're thinking about something."

The statement was not a question, and Hermione was jerked out of her reverie by the deep tones belonging to her husband. "Oh?"

"You are chewing on your lip. What is on your mind?" Severus asked. He reached out a hand and laid it gently on her thigh, looking at her intently.

Hermione smiled and shrugged. "As odd as it is, Ronald Weasley. I was thinking about our first year of marriage, and how nice it was," she said, "and how we haven't heard anything of him since our wedding night."

Severus' expression instantly darkened. "Which is how it should be, and will remain so."

"I know, love," Hermione said in a soothing tone. "It was just something I thought of. It has been beyond amazing not having him in our lives."

"That is has," he agreed. "I am going to shower," he said as he stood abruptly. "Feel free to join me, if you wish."

Hermione giggled as she watched him walk into the bathroom. Even though she showered earlier that morning, the thought was still tempting. Almost irritable, actually.

Severus smirked to himself as he started to undress, he wondered when Hermione would come walking in. The look in her eyes when he looked back before closing the bathroom door plainly said she'd be in shortly.

Completely divested of his clothes, he looked at himself in the mirror, wondering if he should shave or not. It wasn't too bad, he decided. Besides, Hermione had hinted a few times before that she enjoyed the rugged look on occasion, so he might as well give in to the calls of laziness and satisfy Hermione's tastes in one go.

He nodded at his reflection, and felt his breath hitch. In the instant before he had looked away, there was a flash of something in his eyes. What it was, he had no idea. But it definitely wasn't there now.

Severus studied his eyes in the mirror, and shrugged to himself. It was probably a trick of the lights, he decided. Even though that explanation didn't make him feel any better. Before he could dwell on it further, the door swung open, and seconds later he felt the soft arms of his undressed wife encircling him.

All thoughts of the mysterious flash were soon forgotten, as he welcomed Hermione's company with open arms.

Hours later, they were in bed together, and as Hermione listened to the slow, even sounds of Severus' breathing, she felt completely content.

* * *

_Wow! I can't believe this is over, it was such a fun, interesting, and totally amazing thing to write, and all the repsonse I received was utterly mindblowing! Thank you so much dear readers, for your patience with my wonky updates, and ridiculous cliffhangers, and general nonsense. It's over, but there is much more to come!  
_

_If I haven't said it enough, I'll say it again. THANK YOU FOR ALL OF THE SUPPORT! It meant so much to me, and still does! On days I'm feeling a bit down I'll just read through the reviews you guys wrote and it makes me all happy again!_

Now, I'm sure you're all wondering what in Merlin's saggy pants is going on, and don't worry! The sequel is well on its way, and it is a different story in so many ways, but the same in many others. It's darker, longer, full of thick plot and many a light hearted scene, and ALL your questions will be answered! Here's a bit of a excerpt for you!  


* * *

__Ronald Weasley looked down at the small, dark star he held in his hands. The smoothed out stone of the star felt cool against his skin. It gave him a sense of power. That he could do anything.

_But you can._

He looked up at his reflection, and grinned. That day, years ago, when he had visited Egypt with his family, that was the day he had found this little stone. It wasn't til years later that he had discovered what sort of gifts it held, but he was glad he did. He looked at his reflection again, and the roiling black in the depths of his eyes served to comfort him. It was good, having power. Really good. In the year since he had failed to get Hermione back, he had only grown stronger with the secrets the little black star held. Suddenly, a thought struck him. Did it have a name?

_My name...is Osiris. _

* * *

**Summary:**_  
_

Hermione and Severus have been married for two years. Their marriage has been perfect in all ways, but recently Hermione has begun to notice a change in Severus. Can she figure out what is happening to her beloved husband, and what happened to Ronald Weasley years before? Or is it too late to save Severus or Ron? Hermione is thrown into a dark battle to save her husbands life, with only her Half-Pheonix and a quirky little house elf to help her.

* * *

_Well, there we are! I know it's not much, but I can't give away too much without completely giving the plot away! Anyways, stayed tuned in the coming weeks for the first few chapters of_ _the sequel! I haven't quite decided on a title yet, but it'll happen. Be sure to follow me as an author to get updated immediately when the story comes out!_

THANK YOU ALL AGAIN FOR YOUR ENCOURAGEMENTS AND SUPPORT!

Happy reading!

-Bewitching


End file.
